WWE Relationships
by Writie
Summary: UPDATED!Stacy falls in love with Kane, Will Steph and Jericho get together?Is it over between Trish and Bubba? more please read and review! many other WWE stars included!
1. Default Chapter

Wrestling  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own anyone in the wwe  
  
Superstars: Trish Stratus, Bubba Ray Dudley, Jeff Hardy, Stacey Keibler, Torrie Wilson, Maven, Lita, Matt Hardy, Edge, Eric Bischoff, Stephanie Mcmahon , Molly Holly, Chris Nowinski, and more.  
  
  
  
Stratusfaction in Dudleyville: chapter1  
  
Trish sat in her locker room thinking of Bubba Ray Dudley. She had always thought he was such a jerk. Putting women through tables, and all. But that wasn't the real Bubba. Trish had only seen Bubba hurt women, but these past few weeks she had seen a completely different side of him. He had saved her career and possibly her life from Brock Lesnar and The Big Show and he had saved her from being molested by Paul Heyman. He was always so concerned for her. It was like he truly cared. She had been the only Diva to see that side of him and the other Divas didn't understand why Trish hung out with him. But there was something about him. Not even she could figure it out. Trish decided to return the favor and help Bubba beat The Big Show by using her womanly ways. But other than that that was it.  
  
They saved each other and hung out, they were friends. But sometimes Trish always felt like she wanted more although she would never admit it out loud some of the Divas thought she was crazy already especially after what happened to The Dutchess of Dudleyville Stacey Keibler. She could only imagine what they would think if she and bubba became more than just friends. She had usually thanked men for saving her with a kiss. Such as The Rock and Jeff Hardy, but for some reason she hadn't with Bubba. Maybe it was fear of a near by table, although she didn't think he would hurt her. But it was too late to thank him now. She had already done it with words. As she thought about all of this there was a knock at the door and it slowly cracked open. It was Bubba.  
  
" Hey are you, um decent?" Bubba asked "Yeah come in" Trish smiled "So what's up?" "Well I know you need a partner tonight for your mixed tag-team match against Molly and if you want I'll be your partner" Bubba offered "Actually I was just getting ready to come and ask you that" Trish said. She smiled as their knees slightly touched. What the heel was wrong with her? This was Bubba! He's put every Diva on the roster through a table including herself! "Great so I guess I'll see you out there?" Bubba asked "Yeah see ya then" Trish replied as Bubba got up and left. 


	2. Stratusfaction in Dudleyville

As Bubba and Trish walked through the hall they spotted William Regal with Molly's tag-team partner Chris Harvard Nowinski. "So have you and Molly, ya know?" William asked with a smug look on his face. " Oh you mean sealed the deal?" Chris replied. "Yes" William answered " No not yet but soon. See you have to understand with a girl like Molly you have to take things slow. It's not like trying to get in that slut Trish Stratus's pants" Chris laughed with an evil grin. Trish was pissed but she didn't exspect Bubba to react the way he did. " Whatchu just say?" Bubba asked obviously not pleased "Please? You know it's true just as well as she does! Any guy can get in her pants she's like a doorknob! Well, maybe not an ugly ass like you!" Chris joked as William laughed as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard. " Excuse me?" Trish asked not knowing whether or not to be more pissed about the comments he had just made about her or Bubba. " I'd rather sleep with his ugly ass than than with your ugly ass and your over grown fro any day of the week!" Trish snapped " No one calls her a slut!" Bubba yelled "You wanna get into someone's pants? Get into this!" he said as he he slammed Chris into the wall. He started hitting him when William got involved and the referees came and broke it up. "Wow!" king exclaimed "That match is up next" JR announced. First Molly came out and then Chris. Then Trish came out and soon after Bubba entered the ring. The match started off with Chris and Bubba. They went back and forth for a while with a few shots until Chris ran to his corner and hugged Molly. She sympathetically rubbed his head as he tagged her in. bubba grabbed her arm and slammed her into the mat before he tagged Trish in. Molly used her butt as an advantage by delivering the Molly-go- round but didn't get the pin. In desperation Trish delivered the bulldog but couldn't capitalize and instead tagged in Bubba. Bubba gave Molly the elbow and actually dragged her over to her corner and held her hand out to Chris. Although he enjoyed hurting Molly he wanted Chris after what he said. Chris looked around and then made the tag. Bubba had the advantage and pounded Chris although Chris made some effort. Molly jumped from the top rope in an attempt to help Chris but ended up kicking Chris. With Molly in one corner and Chris in the other Bubba ran back and forth at them both slamming all of his weight into them. Then he shouted " Bubba get the tables!" He got the table as Trish got in the ring to cheer him on. Trish pulled Molly across the table while Bubba hit Chris a few times. Then he choke slammed chris through the table on top of Molly. The crowd went nuts. Bubba sat alone in his locker room thinking about the past couple of weeks. There was a time when he and Trish hated each other. He was such an idiot. Chris was right about one thing he would never have a chance with Trish. Why would she ever want to be with a guy like him? She could do so much better, but she was all he thought about. He had put a lot on the line just to protect her. Maybe the only way to get over Trish was to stop seeing her. He couldn't tell her how he felt and he couldn't handle being just friends. What made him think he ever had a chance? But he couldn't just stop talking to her could he? Well he would have to for his own sake. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Bubba sighed. It was Trish. "hey" she said as she walked in. " So that was a great match tonight, I mean you really showed them" Trish replied "Thanks" Bubba replied quietly as he stood up. " Look Trish is this important cuz I have thing to do" Bubba asked sounding annoyed. This wasn't the attitude she was used to getting from Bubba. " oh I'm sorry" Trish said quietly. There was a moment of silence and Bubba began to feel bad but quickly tried to get his anger back. " I just wanted to thank you for defending me tonight a lot of people wouldn't have done that. Some might have even agreed" Trish frowned " it's not a big deal..." Bubba began but was cut off by a kiss delivered with 100% stratusfaction. When she pulled back he just stared at her his eyes a little widened. She immediately regretted it. " Oh god I'm so sorry" she said as she hurried out of the room 


	3. Wrong Impressions

Wrong Impressions  
  
Oh no what had he done? Trish had kissed him and he had just sat there looking dumb. Maybe he did have a chance with Trish after all, or maybe she felt bad for him or it was just her way of saying thanks. She thanked other guys that way and also distracted guys that way. So maybe he didn't have a chance. Trish walked around the hotel where other superstars were staying. Why had she done that? Bubba probably hated her now. She needed someone to talk to and none of the other Divas would understand. Well ..maybe one. She would normally talk to Lita but with her being injured and all she wasn't around as much. Trish knocked on the hotel room door. The door opened and Torrie Wilson was standing there in her pink robe. "Trish?" Torrie asked sleepily. "I'm sorry is now a bad time" Trish asked "Well sort of but it's o.k." Torrie smiled. She was always so nice. When Trish entered she immediately seen Torrie's boyfriend Maven in her bed with nothing on but a sheet. "How's his leg?" Trish whispered "it's getting better, not as fast as he'd like it to though he really misses the ring" Torrie answered "so what's up?" Torrie asked "Remember when you used to have a crush on Tajiri?" Trish asked "yes" Torrie answered "and no one could understand why?" Trish went on. "yeah there was just something about him. I could tell he was a nice guy" Torrie replied "I like Bubba Ray Dudley" Trish sighed finally "and I don't mean I like him I mean I like him like him."  
  
"Oh Bubba Ray Dudley! Why? Torrie asked "I don't know I mean I know he's done bad things and stuff but he's not like that with me. I've seen a completely different side of him. He's sweet and protective he's a nice guy" Trish explained "Well I honestly never heard nice guy and Bubba Ray Dudley in the same sentence, but if you like him then go for it. Who cares what everyone else thinks? You never did before." Torrie said. "I guess your right" Trish smiled " But watch out! Even if he seems like a nice guy he could turn out to be a total jerk. I mean Tajiri turned out to be a complete monster! You've seen what Bubba is capable of so just be careful." Torrie warned. "Ok I will, thanks for your help" Trish smiled "Anytime" Torrie replied. Trish gave her a hug and left. Trish tried to avoid Bubba the whole day although her chat with Torrie helped, Trish had never actually told her that she had already made a move and Bubba's reaction wasn't too great. As Trish turned the corner of the arena she spotted Bubba talking with Spike and immediately turned around but Bubba had seen her and ran after her. "Trish!" he called Trish winced at the sound of her name. She slowly turned around there was no hiding now. "I'm sorry about kissing you" Trish said and turned to leave. "No wait!" Bubba called and she turned back around. "What?" she asked "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I wasn't mad, I kind of liked it" Bubba said nervously. Trish looked up into his eyes. "You didn't seem too" she replied "I know I was just shocked" Bubba added. He didn't know if she had done it just out of appreciation or not but he had to make it clear. He bent down and kissed her. When he pulled back she looked shocked. "Oh I'm sorry," Bubba said quickly. But before he could say anything else she grabbed him and kissed him. He returned her passion. 


	4. Chapter 4

What's going on between Bubba and Trish?  
  
"You kissed him?!" Torrie exclaimed in the Divas locker room. "shh yes" Trish whispered. "did he kiss you back?" Torrie asked in a low voice. "well not the first time but the second time" Trish answered in a whisper. "it happened twice!" Torrie exclaimed. "well actually three times but shh!" Trish replied. "wow this is weird I never pictured Bubba as the boyfriend type" Torrie added. "me neither" Trish smiled  
  
"You and Trish!" Spike exclaimed. "well, yeah I mean it's not official but I think so" Bubba smiled. "You actually look happy, you never look happy this is great!" Spike said.  
  
""Do you not want anyone to know about you and Bubba?" Torrie asked. "no it's not that it's just I don't know what it is right now, so I don't wanna say anything but I can imagine everyone's reaction" Trish explained while walking Torrie to her car. "I wish you could stay" "I know but I'm a Smackdown girl and Bischoff would flip if he seen me." Torrie replied. "you could always become a Raw girl" Trish smiled. "yeah but Maven and all my other friends are on Smackdown" Torrie replied. Trish cocked her head and lifted an eyebrow. "I mean all of my other friends are on Smackdown!" Torrie corrected. "besides if I were on Raw I wouldn't be able to take care of that little bitch Nidia." "alright fine but this Raw superstars/Smackdown superstars thing sucks!" Trish exclaimed. "well I'll see you later I have to go nurse Maven back to health." Torrie smiled " you naughty girl I'm sure it's not his leg you'll be nursing!" Trish joked. Torrie smiled as she got in her car.  
  
"hey Trish" Bubba said as he walked over to the table where Trish was getting her coffee. "Hey" Trish smiled. "so I hear you have a bra and panties match with Stacey tonight" Bubba replied. " yeah but I feel kind of bad for the fans cuz their gonna have to see Stacey in her bra and panties because I won't be losing the match. But, um if you want, a little later if you play your cards right we might have a little bra and panties match of our own, and if you're a really good boy maybe there'll be a table involved" Trish smiled seductively moving in closer. "sounds good to me" Bubba whispered as he moved in closer too. They began to passionately kiss and the crowd went wild. "oh my god why would she want Bubba? Did ya hear her JR? their gonna use a table and she'll be in her bra and panties! Pick me Trish!" King exclaimed frantically. "oh no what's this?" JR asked. Stacey came up from behind them and began to laugh. They broke apart at the sound of her cackle. "well if it isn't the odd couple dumb and dumber!" Stacey exclaimed looking from Bubba then to Trish. "I mean I knew you were easy Trish but damn how low can you go?" Stacey asked. "easy? Please you've got a lot of nerve" Trish said angrily "what's that suppose to mean?" Stacey sneered "it means this!" Trish yelled as she threw her coffee at her. Stacey screamed in pain, but Trish just wailed on her. Bubba and some referees broke it up. "oh my god!" King cried. "that match is up next!" JR announced. Trish entered the ring shortly after Stacey and King couldn't stop commenting on puppies or stacey's long legs. Stacey got off trish's top 1st revealing a blue bra then Trish got off stacey's shirt. Stacey managed to pull trish's pants half way down but it wasn't good enough to get the win, then Trish rolled her up and pulled off her shorts and got the win. They continued to fight after the match until they were broken up. Bubba visited Trish in her locker room a few days after the bra and panties match. "hey Trish you looked great in that match against stacey" Bubba said. "thanks" Trish smiled. "so when do we get to have our little bra and panties match?" Bubba joked "Anytime, anyplace I'm just not so sure you'll be able to keep up" Trish laughed. "Obviously you've never wrestled a Dudley!" Bubba replied. They shared a kiss. "damn that Bubba the lucky dog! The puppies are taken!" King cried. Chris saved Molly from being put through a table on Raw and he still had to think of a way she could repay him. "Molly I know your tough but are you sure your ok? I can't believe what that monster Bubba Ray Dudley did to us! But don't you worry cuz we'll get our revenge tonight in our inter-gender tag-team match against Bubba and Trish" Chris said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "yeah Chris I'm fine and I know that will make them pay there's no doubt in my mind!" Molly replied confidently. " I just don't want you to get hurt I mean I really care about you" he smiled. "well that's sweet it's nice to know chivalry still exists" Molly answered. "Molly can I tell you something?" Chris frowned. "anything" Molly answered. "this is something I've never told anyone before, not even William" he said quietly. "well you can tell me" Molly insisted. "it's kindof embarrassing, I'm, I'm, I'm a virgin" Chris replied. "oh that's sweet Chris it's nothing to be embarrassed about! You should be proud" Molly smiled. "I guess I just want it to be special, with the perfect girl" Chris added "you shouldn't be ashamed it just proves your nothing like those other jerks in the WWE." Molly replied. She then gave him a hug and an evil smile crossed his face. "he's not a virgin!" JR commented "are you calling him a liar?" King asked "well he's definitely no virgin!" JR replied. "what about Molly? Did you see that look on his face?" King asked. "well if she is she won't be one for long if Chris has his way!" JR announced. Trish was sitting on Bubba's lap in a leather mini skirt and now just a bra. When suddenly Spike walked in. "oh god I'm sorry!" spike said in shock and began to leave as Trish grabbed her shirt to cover herself. "it's o.k. Spike" Trish called. "what do you want?" Bubba asked. "your match is next I just came to tell you that" Spike explained "o.k. thanks" Trish smiled. "yeah I completely lost track of time" Bubba added dazed "I can see why" Spike joked  
  
"So can I" King commented "That match is up next" JR announced.  
  
Molly walked down to the ring and shortly after so did Chris Nowinski. Then came Bubba Ray and Trish who had the advantage at first, the ladies started off the match and then Molly took the lead. She then tagged in Chris. Chris tried his hardest to impress Molly by torturing Trish. Bubba screamed at him from the corner and as the ref yelled at Bubba, Molly jumped from the top rope and kicked Trish. Chris covered her but it was only good enough for a two count. As the ref was still distracted by Bubba trying to get involved Trish gave Chris the low blow and managed to get to her corner to tag in Bubba. Bubba was pissed and at first had the advantage. Chris ran to his corner to get comfort from Molly. She rubbed his head and Bubba pulled him from the corner. Molly slapped Bubba in the face and he grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the ring as Chris rolled out of the ring. Bubba began to pick up Molly by the hair when Chris slammed Bubba in the back with a chair. The ref called for the bell. Realizing that this was his chance to impress the virginal Molly, he grabbed Trish by the hair and threw her into the ring. "oh no what's he gonna do?" King asked. "this is sick I mean I know this is an intergender match but good lord" JR said sympathetically. Trish was trying to get up on her hands and knees and Chris hit her in the back with the chair. She screamed in pain. As Bubba began to get up, Chris grabbed Molly and quickly left the ring with and evil grin on his face. Bubba pulled Trish close and held her in his arms as she held her back in pain. Bubba gave Chris an insane look as he backed up the ramp holding Molly's hand. "that's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" JR said in disgust. "I hope Trish is o.k." King added. Bubba sat at Trish's side with a worried look on his face. "I told you I'll be fine" Trish cried in pain. As he applied more ice on her back. "it's just sore" "he's gonna pay for what he did to you" Bubba replied angrily referring to Chris. "calm down at least I'm not injured, my back's just gonna be sore for a little while" Trish groaned "but you can still kick his ass" Trish said trying to smile through the pain. "when I'm done with him he won't be able to walk" Bubba promised psychotically Trish touched his arm. "calm down" she repeated "Aren't you upset?" Bubba asked trying to hide his emotions. "Yes of coarse but thing like this happen all of the time, I just thank god it's not worse. On Monday you can get out all of your anger" Trish replied. "This is all my fault" Bubba replied gazing down. Bubba genuinely cared about her, she never seen him like this. "It's not your fault. You didn't do it" Trish replied softly. "If I hadn't put Molly and Chris through a table last week he wouldn't have done this to you." Bubba answered. "He was trying to impress Molly if he could have he would have killed me to impress her! I don't blame you" Trish answered touching his face as she did this their eyes met. "I'm still sorry," Bubba said softly. "I know" she smiled. He bent down and kissed her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge and Trouble  
  
Monday came and Trish felt much better. She had received a call from a concerned Torrie Wilson and told her not to worry. Trish may not have been completely 100% but she was feeling pretty good. Bubba had a match with Chris Nowinski that night, and Trish would be facing Stacey Keibler in a bra and panties match. She had requested a title shot at Molly but Eric kept giving her these stupid matches cuz he felt women's wrestling wasn't important. All he cared about was that they showed their skin. Trish had never minded in the past because she's proud of her body but just thinking about women's wrestling from Bischoff's point of view made her sick. She wanted to be taken seriously. Meanwhile William Regal and Chris Nowinski talked backstage. "Did you see Trish Stratus's face when I hit her with that chair? I'm surprised I didn't break her back!" Chris smirked. "yes well you definitely got Molly's attention. Why she was so impressed she even held your hand going up the ramp and honestly I don't think she even likes to be touched," William replied. "Why William are you calling Molly a prude?" Chris asked. "damn right" king cried. "No I would never say that" William answered. "Well your right it's going to take a lot longer then I thought but I'm not giving up" Chris replied. "Maybe this is just too big of a challenge for you, well I mean anybody" William added. "Yeah no one can pop that cherry!" King joked. "Too big of a challenge? Too big of a challenge? William I thrive on challenges, I'm the only WWE superstar who's attended and graduated from Harvard! Trust me it may take a lot longer then I thought it would but the award will be worth the wait" Chris replied with a grin. They both got quiet as Molly Holly approached them. "Hey guys" Molly smiled "Hello" William replied. "I'd love to chat but I have to go" William said giving Chris a little wink. "So Chris I hear you have a match against that disgusting Bubba Ray Dudley tonight" Molly said. "yeah and if you thought last week was good you haven't seen anything yet!" Chris smiled. "well I have to admit what you did to Trish was very impressive" Molly answered. "I mean I can't believe she actually thinks she deserves a title shot. You're the best women's champion in the history of the WWE. Your intelligent, beautiful, and a hell of a wrestler. I mean I really admire you Molly." Chris complimented her. "thank you Chris" Molly smiled. "and I really really like you" Chris added. "um.. Well like you too" Molly replied. "Molly?" Chris said. "yes" molly answered. "oh never mind" Chris replied. "what is it Chris?" Molly asked. "never mind it's too forward" Chris sighed "Chris you can ask me anything" Molly insisted. "can I have a hug?" he asked "um.. Sure" Molly smiled. They hugged. "oh my god! Maybe Chris does have a chance" King cried. "yeah if hell freezes over!" JR replied. "I just wanted to wish you good luck in your match tonight" Trish smiled as she entered Bubba's locker room. "hey" Bubba replied smiling "how are you feeling?" "I'm good, I just stopped by to give you a good luck kiss" Trish smiled. "well I can always use on of those" Bubba replied. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. "good luck in your match tonight" Bubba said as they parted. "Thanks I'd rather have a title shot but Bischoff won't give me one of those" Trish answered.  
  
"You'll get the title back, Molly can only get away with cheating for so long." Bubba replied. "yeah that's the only way she can keep the title" Trish added. "maybe you should beat her at her own game" Bubba replied. "Eric Bischoff won't give me a chance too" Trish frowned. 1st up was Bubba match with Chris. Chris wasn't stupid he knew Bubba would want revenge and then some, which was why he had tried to get out of the match of coarse he would never let Molly know that. Chris kept trying to get roll ups. "boy he really wants this match over with!" King commented. "well wouldn't you? After what he did to Trish Stratus I can only imagine what going through Bubba Ray Dudley's head" JR replied. Bubba had the upper hand and Chris tried to shake Bubba's hand but he knew it was a trick and was still pissed off about last week. He slapped Chris's hand out of the way and started beating him even worse. He delivered the Bubba bomb and got out of the ring and grabbed a chair. The ref tried to stop him but Bubba couldn't be stopped tonight. Bubba shoved the referee and hit Chris in the head with the chair. He fell to the mat and Bubba hit him in the back with the chair. He then got an insane look and screamed "Bubba get the tables!" "Chris is really gonna get it for what he did to Trish hit with a chair and now a table!" king cried "well he deserves it" JR replied just as Bubba was about to put Chris through the table William regal ran into the ring and grabbed the chair Bubba had used. He swung it at Bubba but Bubba used Chris as a shield Chris fell to the mat and William dropped the chair to see if he was ok and the Bubba picked it up and hit William. Then Molly ran to the ring and slapped Bubba and just as he was about to hit her with the chair Trish ran to the ring and began to hit her. Bubba hit Chris and William once more with the chair and then laid Chris across the table. Trish then threw Molly on top of him and Bubba slammed William on top of Chris and molly and through the table. "enjoy this Chris it's the closest you'll get to sleeping with Molly" king joked. Bubba and Trish celebrated with a big hug and kiss before heading up the ramp. "why's she with him? She could be with me!" king cried. Backstage Trish prepared for her match bra and panties match against Stacey, when suddenly she was approached by Ms.Keibler. "Trish I don't know why your with Bubba, I mean you of all people know how easily he can turn on you! Look what happened to me when I was the Dutchess of Dudleyville, I made one little mistake and they threw me through a table! I don't really care what happens to you personally I'm just saying he's a Dudley, I'd watch out if I were you." Stacey warned in a snotty tone. "Thanks but I'll take my chances, besides why should you care?" Trish asked. "I don't I'm just saying it's pretty stupid and not worth the risk" Stacey replied. "Well I think it is I care about Bubba and he really cares about me, he doesn't want to hurt me he wants to protect me" Trish answered "Yeah for now" Stacey sneered as she walked a way. "D o you think Stacey was really trying to help Trish out or is she just jealous?" JR asked "Jealous? Of what? Bubba Ray Dudley?" King cried "Could be everything seems to be a competition with that girl!" JR replied. "oh and here comes the best kind of competition!" king cried as the ladies entered the ring. Stacey used her long legs to her advantage. Trish delivered the bulldog and nearly had the match won when Molly ran to the ring and hit Trish with a chair. Molly slowly walked up the ramp and ended up causing Trish the match. 


	6. Chapter 6

Living for the Moment  
  
When Trish arrived at Raw that week she learned there would be a six-person intergender tag team match. Molly Holly, Chris Nowinski, and William Regal vs. Bubba, herself and a tag team partner of their chose. Now Trish didn't know who the third person would be on their side. Spike wasn't there tonight and she hadn't thought of anyone else. But it was their job to find a partner. She spotted Bubba in the hall and approached him. "Bubba our match is coming up and we still don't have a third person" Trish said concerned. "Relax baby we'll find someone" Bubba said as he kissed her. "Besides we've got time" "I know I just don't know who to ask" she replied.  
  
Meanwhile Chris and Molly were talking in another backstage area. "Molly I can't believe what that animal Bubba Ray did to us last week, I mean especially you you're a lady!" Chris said. "What about what you did to Trish?" King commented. "I know he's disgusting" Molly replied. "But you were so impressive when you hit Trish with that chair" Chris added. "Thank you but she's gonna get it even worse tonight." Molly replied. "Well I'll be taking care of Bubba, no man lays his hands on you like that and gets away with it" Chris said. "I know you'll take care of him you're a better wrestler and not to mention more of a gentleman then he could ever be" Molly replied. "Molly?" Chris asked "What?" molly asked? "I'm if I'm being forward or asking too soon but I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend and maybe if I could have a small kiss for good luck before our match tonight?" Chris asked. "Um.well yes I'd be honored to be your girlfriend and um.." Molly hesitated. And then quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Goodluck" Molly replied. "Thanks" Chris smiled as she left and rubbed his hands together. " Oh my gosh she kissed his cheek! I mean I know it was just his cheek but still! Maybe Chris does have a chance!" King cried. "He's very persistent I'll give him that" JR replied.  
  
"Look you and I have been in tons of matches together, I need a tag team partner tonight and I know your good, some people may think were an odd duo, but together we can be an unstoppable force. So what do ya say?" Bubba asked a fellow wrestler. "Who was he talking too?" King asked "I guess someone he's fought with" JR guessed. "That could be anybody!" King cried. Suddenly William Regal's music hit and he walked out with a smug look on his face. Seconds before the match Trish found Bubba backstage. "Bubba the match is 2 seconds away and we still don't have a third tag partner!" Trish cried. "Relax I got someone" Bubba replied. "Who?" Trish asked "Let's just say he's one of the best tag partners we could find" Bubba replied. Then Chris's music hit and he came down the ramp wearing a cheesy smile on his face, soon after Molly came out. Bubba made his way to the ring first followed by Trish. She still had no clue who their third tag team partner could be. William, Molly, and Chris were also a bit curious. Suddenly Jeff Hardy's music hit and he came running down the ramp. The fans went crazy. "A Hardy and a Dudley tag teaming together" King cried. "Well they have had some battles and Bubba's right Jeff is one of the best tag team partners you could have" JR replied. Jeff got in the ring and he and William Regal started it off. When they wore each other out Bubba and Chris were then tagged in. Chris got a few cheap shots and kept flashing smiles at Molly as she clapped for him but soon Bubba got the upper hand. The fought for a few minutes and then Bubba delivered the Bubba bomb. He dragged Chris over to his corner and restrained him allowing Trish to slap him. He then tagged in Jeff isolating Chris from his partners. Jeff and Chris fought back and forth until Chris tagged in William. Jeff delivered the twist of fate and then they both tagged in the ladies. Molly had the upper hand at first until Trish delivered the bulldog. She covered her but Chris pulled Trish's leg breaking up the count. Molly then tagged in William and Trish didn't make it to her corner soon enough. William threw Trish around a bit and then told molly to go to the top rope she did and kicked Trish. As Trish got back up the ref was distracted by Bubba and Jeff trying to get involved. William then put on his brass knucks and swung at Trish, but Trish ducked and he accidentally hit Molly. He had a horrified look on his face obviously concerned, Jeff ran around the ring to fight Chris as Bubba knocked William over the top rope. Trish then pinned Molly for the victory.  
  
Backstage Trish gave Bubba and Jeff a hug and even Bubba and Jeff hugged. It was a moment of celebration. "We make a pretty good team Hardy" Bubba said with a slap on the shoulder. Jeff went back to his locker room and sat there just thinking. He picked up the raw magazine, which had Trish on the cover. He sighed as he flipped through the pages. For a while it had seemed like he and Trish were together during the Alliance. When she was around he hadn't felt like the third wheel as much. But he felt like Matt and Lita didn't want them together. They said they were cool with it but he could tell they weren't. Because of them he decided not to go for it with Trish. And now look where he was. Matt screwed him over and jumped to Smackdown and Lita didn't give a damn. He wondered what could've been if he if he hadn't cared what Matt and Lita felt. "Molly are you o.k?" Chris asked. She was still unconscious and he was the only one in the room with her. "Molly?" he repeated as an evil smile crossed his face. He looked around the room to make sure thy were alone. "What's he doing?" King asked curiously. He then bent down and kissed Molly. He looked around once a gain and then began to lift up her shirt. "Oh my god King what the hell is he doing?" JR asked Before eh could lift Molly's shirt up a doctor came in with some ice to check on her. Chris quickly stopped what he was doing. "What are you doing in here?" Chris asked "I came to check on her" the doctor replied. He grabbed the ice out of the doctor's hand. "She's gonna be fine!" Chris snapped. He began to place the ice on her head. "I may not agree with the way that Molly is but that's just sick King!" JR cried "What you don't like virgins?" King asked " I have no problem with virgins" JR replied " Are you a virgin JR?" King asked. The next week on Raw Trish hadn't learned what match she would be in. although she'd love to have a title shot Eric wouldn't give her one. She was just happy she could help Lillian Garcia get her job back and embarrass the hell out of Howard while doing it. Chris handed Molly a rose. "Oh Chris it's beautiful!" Molly exclaimed "Not as beautiful as you" Chris smiled. "Thank you" Molly replied as she hugged him. " It's not a problem you deserve the best. I just wish you hadn't gotten hurt last week. I promise no matter what, I'll protect you. No one will ever get a chance to do anything like that again." Chris replied. "Thank you Chris I mean I know your last match was pretty brutal and you did everything you could to save me," Molly answered. "Even if I'm beaten until I'm limp I'll still protect you from anyone who tries to harm you. You can trust me Molly." Chris smiled. "I know you will you're so sweet and such a gentleman." Molly smiled. Jeff Hardy in a backstage area writing in a notebook and thinking. He placed it down beside him and sighed. As Ric Flair walked by he decide to stop and speak to him. "Hey Jeff what's wrong?" Ric asked. "Oh nothing" Jeff answered. " Did you see me beat Jericho at Summerslam?" Ric asked. "Yeah that was pretty cool. Beating him last Monday night was pretty cool too, but it was only a DQ" Jeff remarked. " Yeah he went too far in that match. Are you sure your o.k? You seem down." Ric asked. " I'm just tired of saying things and not really being them, "live for the moment" Jeff replied. " Jeff you are everything you say you are and more. Your definitely extreme I've seen you in that ring, and you live for the moment more than anyone I know." Ric answered "Yeah in the ring but other then that it's just talk and that's all about to change." Jeff replied as he stood up and walked away.  
  
"Are you sure?" Chris asked. "Yes" Molly answered positively. Chris then leaned down and kissed Molly on the lips. "William then walked up to them. "Oh I'm sorry" William said amazed. "It's ok William Chris and I were just talking." Molly replied. "Uh I see.. you know Chris has a match scheduled against Bubba Ray Dudley tonight, a table match I believe." William answered "What? A table match! Chris you could get yourself hurt! Table matches are Bubba's specialty." Molly cried. "Molly's right ya know King?" JR asked "Yeah say goodbye to Mr. Harvard!" King announced. "Molly I told you I was gonna protect you and get revenge on Bubba Ray Dudley and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Now a table match might be Bubba Ray's specialty but I've got something he doesn't have, intelligence!" Chris smiled. "Well I think Bubba is very intelligent" JR commented. "Yeah you would you also think your intelligent!" King joked. "Well yeah you did go to Harvard." Molly began ".And graduated with straight A's" Chris added. "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" Molly asked. "You'll see." Chris answered with an evil smile. "Oh no I think he has an idea!" King cried.  
  
"Mr. Bischoff, I really feel I deserve a shot at the women's title against Molly Holly." Trish said. "Why should you get a shot?" Stacey sneered. "Trish you know what, I'll give you a shot at Molly tonight." Eric answered. "Uh!" Stacey said angrily. "Yes!" Trish cried happily. "Relax Stacey I'll make sure you're taken care of." Eric replied. Finally Trish would get her rematch. 1st up was Bubba vs. Chris. The table match started out with Chris having the advantage. "He could actually win this thing" JR commented. "It's gonna be hard against Bubba Ray Dudley table matches are his specialty!" King reminded. Then the advantage switched to Bubba. After a while he began to set up the table and Chris hit him with a chair. He then turned his back and started pulling at his boot. "What the hell is he doing?" JR asked " I don't know fixing his boots?" King guessed. Bubba shoved him between his legs and then hoisted hi on to his shoulders. Chris then hit Bubba in the head and Bubba was knocked out, and it was clear what "Mr.Harvard" had done. He removed the brass knuckles quickly and began to lift Bubba up. "Oh my god he used the brass knucks! The ref never seen it!" JR cried. "I didn't see anything." King lied. Chris couldn't lift Bubba so he pulled him across the table and jumped from the top rope through Bubba and the table. He had won the match. "Chris you were incredible!" Molly cheered. "Thank you" Chris smiled. "When I first heard you requested that match I thought you were crazy, but now I see you're just intelligent and brave!" Molly sighed. "I know you'll do just as good in you match against Trish Stratus tonight!" Chris replied. As he said this Trish approached them. "I wouldn't count on it" She said as she walked away. Trish's match against Molly started with a bang. Molly at 1st was in the lead, but then Trish got the upper hand. Trish hit the bulldog and covered Molly for the win but Chris Nowinski ran down to the ring pulled Trish off breaking up the count. He then kicked Trish in the face. Molly then covered Trish for the win. Suddenly Jeff Hardy's music hit and he ran down the ramp not long after and delivered the hurricanerana to Chris. Just as he began to kick Chris's ass Molly turned him around and slapped him in the face. He then gave her the twist of fate. As all of this was going on Trish was trying to pull herself up with the help from the ropes. Chris and Molly quickly walked up the ramp. Jeff began to help Trish up, and once she was on her feet he lived for the moment and kissed her. Trish was so shocked she just stood there. He then left the ring with a smile leaving Trish shocked, surprised, dazed, and confused. "oh my god! What was that?" King cried "Jeff Hardy just kissed Trish Stratus!" JR answered. "Bubba is not gonna like this one bit!" King replied. 


	7. Chapter 7

Confused  
  
"The crush I had on Jeff was a long time ago" Trish thought to herself. "I've always liked Bubba, I'm with Bubba. I don't know why Jeff did what he did but it meant nothing," she thought trying to convince herself. After Jeff had kissed Trish on Raw last week Bubba was infuriated. He didn't know what he should have been more pissed off about what Chris did to him or the fact that Jeff kissed Trish. Actually he was definitely more pissed at Jeff. If Jeff wasn't a Hardy maybe it wouldn't have been as bad but he was. The Dudley boy's feud with the Hardy boys had been done for a while now, and Bubba actually thought that maybe he and Jeff would be friends. He obviously thought wrong, and then there was Trish who just stood there. She wasn't on his good side right now either. Molly and Chris walked together holding hands backstage. "Chris you're so amazing, I mean if it weren't for you I would've lost my women's title last week. I just wish that jerk Jeff Hardy hadn't gotten involved. But I owe you one, Again." Molly smiled and gave him a small kiss. "Well Molly I'm sure you'll repay me soon enough" Chris smirked.  
  
"I told you it was a mistake! I didn't even know he was gonna do it!" Trish argued. "Well you sure as hell didn't do anything to stop him!" Bubba yelled. "I was shocked, I wasn't expecting it!" Trish cried. "Yeah well neither was I and I'm going to make him pay for it!" Bubba snapped as he stormed off. Trish walked around backstage when she spotted Jeff Hardy talking to Ric Flair. She decide to go talk to him. "Yeah I know." Ric was saying. "Hey Jeff, Ric." Trish smiled. "Oh hey Trish well I guess I'll talk to you later." Ric said talking to Jeff. "Ok man see ya later." Jef replied. "Um, Jeff I just wanted to tell you I'm not mad about last week. I tried to explain to Bubba that it was just a mistake but he doesn't see it that way. So were friends right?" Trish asked. "Oh yeah were friends but I don't consider it a mistake." Jeff replied. "What do you mean?" Trish asked. " I mean a mistake is something you regret, and I don't regret it." Jeff replied. "Right that "live for the moment" attitude" Trish replied. "No actually it's much more than just that." Jeff answered. As he walked away Trish thought about what he had just said. "What's that suppose to mean? Does Jeff like Trish?" King asked. "I don't know I guess so, if he didn't he wouldn't have kissed her." JR replied puzzled. "I've kissed plenty of girls I didn't like!" King answered. "I'm not surprised." JR remarked "Yeah I think one of the was your mother! Or was it your sister?" King joked. "Jeff!" Bubba screamed as he flung open the locker room door. He stormed around backstage looking for him. "I've never seen Bubba like this before!" JR commented. "He's mad! I would be too if Trish was my girlfriend." King added. When Bubba finally found Jeff he grabbed him by the shirt. "I'm gonna make you pay Hardy, you wanna live for the moment? Be extreme? Well I hope it was worth it!" Bubba yelled. Jeff shoved Bubba off of him. "It was nothing personal, just something I had to do." Jeff replied. "No it was very personal and tonight your ass is mine! When I'm done you won't even be able to move again.or kiss!" Bubba screamed. "Tonight we have a table match!" "That's fine, but why stop there? Why not make it a ladder match too?" Jeff smiled. "You think this is a joke? Get that damn smile off your face!" Bubba yelled as he slapped him hard. "You're on Hardy. But this isn't a game. Tonight you're done!" "Both of these men have been involved in these types of matches and it's very dangerous." JR commented. "It was nice knowin ya Jeff!" King cried. "Well one thing's for sure this will be one hell of a match!" JR replied. Trish didn't know who to be more worried for Bubba or Jeff. She loved Bubba but she didn't wanna see Jeff get hurt or anything. She still didn't know what to think about what Jeff did. Trish ended up in a bra and panties match that night against Stacey but the match between Bubba and Jeff was all she could think of. With her mind elsewhere Stacey nearly got the win but Trish walked away with the victory. The tables and ladders match was just as action packed as the ones they had been in before. They had never just had tables and ladders though. At the end of the match Bubba got the win and both men were bleeding. Bischoff ended up putting Trish in a mixed tag match with Jeff against Molly and Chris. "He sure knew how to stir up trouble," Trish thought. She knew Bubba wasn't gonna be happy about this at all. "Why won't you believe me? He may not consider it a mistake but I do! Bubba you're the only person I wanna kiss." Trish explained. Bubba sighed and was silent for a second. "I know it's not your fault and I wouldn't get so mad if I didn't care but Trish, I love you." Bubba replied. "I love you too." Trish smiled. They shared a soft kiss. Trish and Jeff ended up winning the match. They shared a hug after their victory. Stacey walked around backstage until she spotted Bubba. "Hey Bubba." Stacey smiled. "Oh hi Stacey." Bubba replied. "So what's up?" Stacey asked. "Not much" Bubba answered. "I can't believe Trish actually thinks she can play you!" Stacey replied. "What are you talking about?" Bubba asked. "Please everyone can see the way she looks at Jeff, and it's not just an innocent friendship look either." Stacey replied. "How would you know?" Bubba asked. "You can tell besides I'm a women. I have instincts about these type of things. You need a women who'll appreciate you. A women with really long legs wouldn't hurt either." Stacey said as she moved in closer. "I want a women with really long legs! Take me!" King cried. "I'm with Trish" Bubba stated. "That didn't stop her." Stacey replied getting even closer. "What the hell is going on here?!" Trish asked as she approached them. "Nothing we were just talking. I'll see ya later Bubba." Stacey smiled as she walked away. "What was that?" Trish asked Bubba. "Oh no trouble in paradise!" King joked. After a while it seemed like everything was fine and it had all blown over. Bubba and Trish had won the first ever inter-gender tag team table match against Molly and Chris. They appeared to be as happy as ever. But for some reason Trish still had Jeff on her mind. There was just something about him. He was definitely.unique. Trish had just found out she would be having a bikini match against Stacey. She'd rather be able to beat Stacey's ass in the ring but she could settle for a bikini match. "Hey Jeff!" Stacey smiled. "oh hi Stacey." Jeff replied as he stood up. Stacey lifted one of her long legs and rested it where Jeff had been sitting causing her robe to slip down and reveal her thigh. "Jeff could you do me a favor?" Stacey asked innocently. "Sure." Jeff answered. "Could you put some baby oil on my legs for me?" Stacey asked as she handed him the bottle. "Um..I guess so." Jeff answered. He began at the lower part of her leg then worked his way up to her thigh. That's when King went nuts. "Why couldn't she ask me for help?!" King asked frantically. "You know I'm preparing for my bikini match against Trish tonight and I think, actually I know what I'm wearing is definitely gonna get me the win." Stacey said confidently, "You want a sneak peek?" Stacey asked. "God why can't I be Jeff Hardy right now?" King exclaimed. "Yeah sure." Jeff answered. "Me too!" King cried. Stacey opened up her robe so that only Jeff could see. "The lucky bastard!" King cried. "Your right it is very, very nice, it's gonna be tough to beat." Jeff answered as she closed the robe. "I know I mean doesn't it just make you wanna live for the moment?" Stacey smiled as she moved in closer to him obviously about to kiss him. "What do you think your doing?" Trish sneered as she approached them. Jeff jumped back. "Excuse me? Were busy here, why don't you go back to Dudleyville?" Stacey asked glaring at her. They suddenly began to fight and Jeff tried to break them up. Out of no where Bubba began breaking them up pulling Trish away from Stacey as Jeff held Stacey back. Stacey and Trish had their bikini match and although they both looked great, Trish took the win. They began to fight and refs broke them up. The next week Trish and Bubba had a match against Stacey and Jeff. Stacey found Trish in the hall and angrily walked up to her. "First you want Bubba, then you want Jeff! You can't have them both!" Stacey yelled. "I don't want Jeff!" Trish replied. " Oh then what was that last week?" Stacey asked. "I don't have time for this I have a match to prepare for!" Trish snapped and stormed off as an evil smile crossed Stacey's face. The match was action packed and although Bubba hurt Stacey when she slapped him, Jeff refused to hurt Trish every time they were in the ring alone together he would just tag Stacey back in. bubba and Trish ended up with the win. Jeff ran to stop Trish backstage. "Trish there's nothing going on between me and Stacey." Jeff said. "OK, whatever, I'm with Bubba." Trish replied. "Yeah I know who you're with but WHO do you want to be with?" Jeff asked." Remember when I saved you from Big Show and you gave me a thank you kiss?" "Yeah but that was along time ago, before me and Bubba even started dating." Trish replied. "I know, but I have feelings for you and I know if you just tried maybe you can feel the same." Jeff answered. "But.." Trish began. "Just think about it." Jeff replied as he kissed her. Trish once again caught off guard, just stood there with her hands in the air. Jeff released her and walked off. Trish sighed. She didn't know what to do. Trish sat on Bubba's lap in the locker room. Although Bubba had Trish had joked around about sleeping together they never actually had. That's another thing Trish loved about Bubba that wasn't all he wanted. Vince on the other hand, ugh she cringed at the thought. "I know things have been a little rocky lately. Due to other people getting involved in our relationship." Bubba said finally. "I know and I swear I had no idea Jeff was gonna kiss me just like I'm sure you had no idea Stacey would hit on you." Trish added. "All Stacey does is cause trouble but I never thought of Jeff as a bad guy, I mean yeah we've had our past but I thought we could get along now. Obviously Jeff wants to die." Bubba replied. "I'm sorry ok? Let's forget about these other people and focus on us." Trish replied as she kissed him. "ok but first I have to give you some thing." Bubba answered. He began to dig around in his pocket. He pulled out a small black box. "oh no" Trish thought. "He's going to propose! I mean I love Bubba but I'm not ready for marriage! It would hurt me to say no and it would kill Bubba" Trish thought. "It's a promise ring, that will be together for a long time." Bubba replied as he opened the box. She sighed in relief. "I like that promise." Trish smiled as they began to softly kiss. His lips were warm and her skin was soft. Chris may have been from Harvard but even that wouldn't help him to accomplish what appeared to be the hardest task in the world. The closest he had gotten to busting through Molly's "hymen" was falling face first in her crotch last week, and after a slap in the face from William Regal who was now and un-American, Chris began to think he was going about getting with Molly the wrong way. "Molly are you ok? I feel awful about what Bubba did to you last week, if I could've saved you I would. You know I'd do anything for you, you can trust me." Chris said innocently. He knew he told her "she could trust" a lot but he wanted to make that clear. "Well I knew the match would be dangerous and I still accepted it, it not your fault. Things like that happen." Molly replied. "Um about the whole face thing...I didn't mean to fall on top of you like that." He lied. Molly cringed at the thought. "I'm sure you didn't." Molly replied. "I mean, I really am sorry, I would never disrespect you like that. You mean a lot to me, even more than Harvard does." Chris smiled sincerely "Thank you. It's good to hear that. It's nice to know there's still some women who respect women in this world." Molly answered. Chris then went in for a hug and she returned his hug. "She bought it!" Chris smiled to himself. "I really like this rivalry brewing between you and Bubba Ray, great television." Eric smiled. "It's not about what you like or what's great television, this has nothing to do with you!" Jeff replied angrily. The door swung open and Bubba and Trish walked in hand in hand. Jeff made a face and rolled his eyes. "you got a problem Hardy?" Bubba asked. "Maybe I do!" Jeff answered heatedly "Boys, boys can't we all just get along? Actually don't!" Eric laughed. "What do you want?" Bubba asked Eric. "I just noticed that you and Jeff seem to have some unfinished business, so I think maybe we should finish it at say our next pay per view event, in a match." Eric suggested. "Well that's fine by me!" Bubba said angrily. "Me too." Jeff agreed. "But let's not make this a regular match.. how about a table match?" Eric asked. "Even better" Bubba answered as Trish listened nervously. ""No problem" Jeff said. "Mmm.a table match, what can we do to make this even better? I know how about a TLC match?" Eric asked. The fans went wild. "Your on" Bubba said angrily through gritted teeth. "Can't wait." Jeff answered as he glared at Bubba. "But what else can we do to make this even better? I mean it'd be a shame to have such a huge match and nothing on the line...I know!" Eric said as he looked at Trish. "We'll have a TLC match with Trish Stratus on the line!" Eric smiled. "What?!" Bubba, Trish and Jeff reacted all at the same time. "Well it makes sense, you both want her, so whoever wins the TLC match gets to be with Trish. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Bubba answered. "Afraid you'll lose?" Jeff asked. Just as Jeff and Bubba began to yell back and forth Trish broke into the argument. "Excuse me? I'm a human being not some kind of belt you can win! I choose who I'm with! Not you!" Trish screamed as she pushed Eric out of her way. Trish was infuriated. She couldn't believe the nerve of Bischoff, to treat her as if she were some kind of prize. Bubba entered the locker room shortly after. "Can you believe that guy?" Trish asked angrily. "You mean Mr. Extreme?" Bubba asked sarcastically. "No Eric Bischoff! Acting like I'm some kind of trophy or prize!!" Trish said furiously. "You know what it doesn't even matter. Because no matter what he puts on the line Jeff doesn't have a chance in hell!" Bubba replied and was about to leave when Trish grabbed his arm, her face filled with concern. "Bubba do you even know what your doing? This TLC match..you could get.you could lose your career! Maybe you shouldn't." Trish began. Bubba cut her off. "Trish it's ok I've been involved in these types of matches before. It'll be fine." Bubba reassured. "But Bubba I love you I don't want anything to happen to you!" Trish pleaded. "I love you too, and you have nothing to worry about. But Jeff does, cause this time I won't hold back." Bubba replied. "I'll see you later I have a match to get to." He said as he touched her face. Maybe Jeff was the one she should worry about. Not long after Bubba left Jeff showed up. "Can I come in?" he asked. "Sure." Trish muttered. "I'm sorry about Bischoff, I know he's a jerk." Jeff replied. "Thanks" Trish tried to smile. "Well I guess I'll see you later." With that Jeff left, and Trish was alone with her thoughts. She cared about them both. She didn't wanna see either of them get hurt and even worse, because of her. The next week Trish's fears came even closer as the PPV event was almost near. She walked around the halls of the arena. Everyone thought she would hurt whoever she was with. Even if she wasn't the same person she was when she first came to the WWE, but she knew that was still the thought in everyone's mind. When's Trish gonna screw someone over? She had to prove them wrong, more importantly she had to prove to herself they were wrong. As Trish walked she seen Jeff. Although she told herself not to, she walked up to him anyway. He was sitting down in front of some lockers and immediately stood up when he spotted Trish. He of coarse had all of that paint all over his face, she never really understood why. "Hey Trish." Jeff said. "Hi Jeff I just wanted to talk to you about the TLC match." Trish began. "What's up?" Jeff asked. "I just think it's too dangerous, you or Bubba could seriously get hurt." Trish explained. "Dangerous is practically my middle name, besides in life sometimes you have to take risk to get what you want." Jeff replied. "Yeah but I just don't think it's worth it." Trish answered. "Your worth it" Jeff answered. As he said this their eyes met. He really did have beautiful eyes and the rest of him wasn't that bad either. Trish blushed. "Why do you wear all that crap on your face?" Trish asked. "It makes me unique, it's an artistic expression." Jeff answered. "You're already unique and if you ask me you look much better with out it. It's a waste of time." Trish smiled as she reached for a wash cloth and poured some water from a water bottle on it. "Am I really just wasting my time?" Jeff asked as Trish began to wash the paint off of his face. She just laughed. "Am I?" Jeff asked once more as their eyes met a second time. This time she knew he wasn't talking about the paint. She looked away from him and said nothing. "Cause if I am" He continued. "Give me the word and I won't bother you again." Trish stayed silent and Jeff took this as an answer, after all she had said nothing. Jeff cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She didn't exactly kiss him back but she never stopped him.  
  
To anyone who reads this story: I'd like to thank swanton-bomb, Lostafterdark, Hurricane's Sidekick, Danielle N., and evil-pixie79 for reading and reviewing my story. I'm sorry if it's hard to read but I did use paragraphs while I was typing it so I don't know why it's like that. Please continue to read and review each chapter knowing what other people think really helps. Next chapter Trish makes a chose and other relationships get involved. 


	8. Chapter 8

Take what you Want  
  
As the TLC match drew closer, Trish became more and more confused. As Trish sat back thinking Bubba entered the room and she stood up nervously. "I heard Bischoff is making you be the special guest referee." Bubba remarked. "Yeah just when I thought the jerk couldn't get any worse he proves me wrong." Trish said in disgust. Bubba held her face in his hands. "I just hope you don't get hurt. A TLC match can be dangerous." Bubba said. "I'll be fine but I want you to know that I'm gonna be fair just like a regular referee would. If you win, then you win. But if Jeff wins then Jeff wins." Trish replied. "I know, and I respect that, but Jeff won't be winning so there's nothing to worry about." Bubba answered. He gave her a quick kiss before he left. The night of the PPV event was explosive and Trish prepared backstage nervously. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt much like the one Jackie wore out to the ring when she was referee. She also had on tight leather shorts. "Trish you look great." Jeff commented as he approached her. "OH thanks." Trish said obviously startled. "Good luck as ref tonight." Jeff smiled. "Good luck in your match tonight." Trish replied. Jeff kissed her cheek before he left, sort of like a good luck kiss. What was she gonna do? If Bischoff had his way a match would choose who she was with. Maybe it would have been better that way, at least then she wouldn't have to. Trish came out first, and Bubba and Jeff entered the ring shortly after. The TLC match was just as action packed as the 3-way tag team one they had, had in the past. It was a long match neither man wanted to lose. Once in the match bubba accidentally slammed into Trish. She laid limp for a while and finally got back up. They used the tables, ladders, and chairs and it was unlike any other match in the WWE. But in the end Jeff got the win. He grabbed Trish and hugged her and then went to the top rope to show some attention to the fans. If Trish had been a trophy she would have been Jeff's. But she wasn't a trophy and in that moment she knew exactly who to choose. It wasn't about right or wrong, feeling bad, or fear of someone getting hurt. It wasn't even about trying to prove something. It was about the way she felt in that very ring when she looked at the man she loved. She began to help Bubba up and kissed him. He had blood on his head but he was still conscience, and could walk with help. Jeff turned and his eyes met hers for a brief moment and she didn't have to say anything. He knew she had already made her choose. Another ref began to help Trish walk Bubba up the ramp as Jeff stood in the middle of the ring. He had won the match, but Bubba won something even better. Back at the hotel room Trish cleaned the blood off Bubba's head. "Are you ok?" Trish asked when she was done. "Yeah I mean I'm a little banged up, and my head hurts but thank god nothing serious. Besides it was worth it." Bubba replied. "Yeah right." Trish said. "It was, cuz it wasn't just about kicking Jeff's ass, it was about you." Bubba replied. "Are you sure your ok?" Trish asked. "I'll live." Bubba answered. "Good because I have a present for you." Trish replied. "Close your eyes." Bubba did as he was told. "Ok open them." Trish told him. He opened his eyes and Trish was sitting next to him. "I don't get it?" Bubba answered with a confused look on his face. Trish then pulled off her top revealing a white bra. "Do you wanna unwrap the rest of your present yourself or should I?" Trish asked feeling more vulnerable next to him then she ever had. "Are you sure...?" Bubba began and was cut off by a sweet kiss. "I love you." Trish whispered. "I love you too." Bubba replied. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. That night they made love. It had been like a new experience, like her first time ever. Trish had, had sex before but had never made love to someone and now thanks to Bubba she knew the difference. She decided she'd rather make love. She woke up nestled in Bubba's arms. Bubba only had one thing on his mind, his relationship with Trish was going great but he had to keep focused on one thing. The world championship, currently held by HHH. RVD had won himself the #1 contender spot , but Bubba wanted a shot at the title. But he ended up in a tag team match with Spike instead. Which they lost thanks to the un-americans. A four way tag team match was made for unforgiven with Bubba, Booker T, Kane and Goldust vs. the un-American. Trish on the other hand was screwed out of her women's title shot because Bischoff decided to meet with a group of protesting women, which happened to be Stephanie getting revenge. Trish was actually glad she seen that happen to Bischoff. She wasn't switching to Smackdown because of Bubba, but she probably would have been treated more fairly on Smackdown., after all it was ran by a women. Another thing Trish hadn't exactly been looking forward to was running into Jeff. She managed to avoid him for a while. Although she and Bubba had been more together than ever there was still a few problems. Well actually, one problem, Stacey Keibler. Jeff had given up but Stacey was still after Bubba. It wasn't even that she liked him. Everything was a competition with her. She had to be better than everyone and that's why she was jealous of Trish. Trish was one of the top Divas, an amazing wrestler, former 2x women's champ, 2001 babe of the year, on the cover of Divas magazine, and she wasn't just beautiful she was tough. She had the same jealousy over Lita, she tried like hell to get with Matt but he turned her down and she refused to let the same thing happen with Bubba. She entered Bischoff's office and he was on the phone. "Um hold on I'll call you back." He said as he stood up. "Stacey hey what's up?" he asked. "Hi Mr. Bischoff I just wanted to tell you that your idea for a TLC match involving Bubba and Jeff was a great idea! It's just a shame Jeff did all that hard work for nothing, and then the nerve of Trish Stratus, to think she can tell you what you can and can't do!" Stacey fumed. Eric nodded in agreement. "Well maybe I can't decide who Trish wants to be with but there are other things I can do." Eric smiled. Chris Nowinski cupped his head in his hands. He was frustrated. He had tried every thing to get in Molly's pants. There had never been a problem he couldn't figure out and he was actually stumped! "How's everything with you and Molly?" Victoria asked as she approached. "OK" Chris sighed when suddenly a stroke of genius came to him. "Would you excuse me?" "Sure is everything ok?" Victoria asked. "Oh yeah everything is just fine and it's about to get even better." Chris smiled as he walked away. Bischoff entered the ring with a huge grin on his face. "I have a huge announcement to make and no it's not HLA I'll save that for Stephanie!" Eric smiled. "You see Jeff Hardy won a hellacious TLC match. Now originally, Trish was suppose to be on the line. But seeing how Ms. Stratus wouldn't agree to that, here's something where she has no choose in the matter. She can wrestle or whatever, but from now on, she will be Jeff Hardy's valet. Every time Jeff has a match, she'll have to accompany him to the ring. Oh, and Trish that you don't decide!" Bischoff said angrily. Trish was shocked but not nearly as angered as Bubba. She waited outside of Jeff's dressing room with her arms crossed. When Jeff came out he could tell Trish wasn't too pleased. "Gee I didn't know accompanying me to the ring was that awful, I didn't ask for this ya know?" Jeff sighed. "I know I'm sorry, it's not your fault. Bischoff just gets me so mad. He thinks he's god or something." Trish replied. "Guess we should go." Jeff answered. With that they went out to the ring. This went on for a while but Trish still participated in matches with Bubba and by herself. She didn't really mind Jeff she just couldn't stand Bischoff and didn't Bubba to get the wrong idea. "Bubba it must really be frustrating seeing Trish with Jeff, I mean after all they'll be spending a lot of time together, he's practically her boyfriend." Stacey sighed. "Nothing's going on between Jeff and Trish. She's with me." Bubba replied. "Yeah well Trish has always been known for affairs." Stacey smiled as she walked away. Bischoff went to the ring the next week with a surprising announcement. He was carrying a silver briefcase and wearing a big smile. "I know what your thinking. I probably have something in this briefcase. Maybe even a belt. Well your almost right. See I do have a belt in this briefcase, but this belt has no history. It's never been worn. Ladies and gentleman I present to you, the first ever inter-gender tag team belts!" Bischoff smiled pulling the belts out of the brief case. Now this isn't gonna go done the way it did with HHH. I'm not giving these belt to anyone even if they do deserve it. Tonight we will have a 3-way intergender championship match! It'll be Molly Holly and Chris Nowinski vs. Bubba Ray Dudley and Trish Stratus vs. Stacey keibler and Jeff Hardy." Eric announced. "Oh my! New Intergender belts!" JR commented. "Puppies! Oh this match is gonna be great!" King cried. "Mr. Bischoff, I thought Trish was suppose to accompany Jeff to all of his matches, so doesn't that mean she shouldn't be aloud to compete tonight?" Stacey asked trying to eliminate the competition. "Well, technically yes. But for this match I'll make an exception." Eric replied. "OK" Stacey said gritting her teeth.  
  
"Why do you look so happy?" Molly asked. "Oh no reason. I just think tonight maybe my lucky night!" Chris smiled. "Don't worry Chris we'll both be getting lucky tonight. These belts are ours!" Molly replied with a pat on the back. "Your right it will be." Chris smiled.  
  
"Eric I have a deal for you, if Bubba and I win the match tonight, I don't have to accompany Jeff to all of his matches." Trish said. "What's in it for me if you don't win?" Eric asked. Trish got a puzzled look. "I know. If you and Bubba win the match tonight you don't have to accompany Jeff to the ring, but if you don't win, just like Stephanie won't win, you have to participate in HLA!" Eric smiled. "Well?" he asked. "Fine but I won't be participating in HLA, be cause we will win the match!" Trish replied as she walked out of his office. The match was awesome. Jeff got extreme, and Bubba took a few people to Dudleyville. But at the end of the match Trish pinned Stacey and they walked away with the win. They proudly held the belts above their heads. Trish jumped into Bubba's arms and they hugged and kissed as they walked up the ramp. "What an amazing match!" JR commented. Chris and Molly were the only ones left in the ring. Chris grabbed a mic. He began to help Molly up. "I know we didn't win the belts like we wanted. But I have something important to ask you. Molly we've been seeing each other for a while now, and I really love you." Chris said as he got on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked. "Oh my god he just asked Molly to marry him!" King cried. "Say no Molly!" JR commented. "What do you mean say no?" King asked. "Well the reason he's with her is sick." JR cried. "What are you talking about?" King asked as if he didn't know. Chris held open a small box with a ring inside of it. "Yes I will!" Molly cried with tears in her eyes. "Oh no!" JR cried "This is a beautiful moment!" King exclaimed. They hugged and shared a small kiss in the middle of the ring. Trish cuddled in Bubba's lap as they kissed after winning their tag belts. "Wanna go to the bar in this hotel? I don't feel like going to sleep yet." Bubba asked. "Sure." Trish smiled. As they approached the bar, Trish seen even more WWE superstars then she had expected. She knew they had all been staying there, but this was a surprise, there was even smackdown talent. "Oh my god! Lita!!!" Trish exclaimed. She noticed that red hair from anywhere. Lita turned her head from Matt Hardy, who she had been sitting with. "Trish!" Lita exclaimed as well. They walked towards each other and hugged. "How's your neck?" Trish asked. "It's getting better. Congratulations on winning the belts! First ever!" Lita smiled. "Thanks I've missed you so much! There's so many things I've wanted to talk to you about." Trish said tilting her head torwards Bubba. "Yeah I heard congratulation, to you both." Lita smiled. "Thanks, hey Matt." Bubba replied. "What up?" Matt said giving the version one sign. "Thanks so how are you and Matt doing?" Trish asked. "Do you guys really have to girl talk right in front of us?" Bubba asked. "Yeah especially when it's about us?" Matt added. "Were girls it's what we do." Lita smiled. "Torrie! Hey." Trish smiled. "Hey" Torrie smiled as they hugged. "Hey Maven how's your leg?" Bubba asked Torrie's boyfriend. "Not too good." Maven admitted. "Injuries suck, but there a part of the business." Matt added. "Hey Trish does Bubba ever ya know?" Lita asked. "Oh yeah why does Matt?" Trish asked. "Yup." Lita replied. "Oh my god, Maven does that too!" Torrie exclaimed. The guys looked around with a 'what the hell are they talking about?' look. "Why don't you girls go have your girl talk and we'll have our guy talk?" Maven suggested. With that the girls took their drinks over to a table. Stephanie Mcmahon the Smackdown GM walked into the bar and sat down. "Oh hey Steph wasn't expecting to see you here." Edge said. "Well even the GM needs some fun." Stephanie smiled. "Are you sure you're not just scouting some more Raw talent?" Edge asked with a grin. "Edge, would I do such a thing?" Stephanie asked innocently. "I'm not gonna answer that. You want a drink?" Edge asked. "Um, sure." Stephanie smiled. " S o ,  
  
a r e  
  
y o u  
  
s w i t c h i n g  
  
t o  
  
S m a c k d o w n ? "  
  
T o r r i e  
  
a s k e d .  
  
" I ' m  
  
l e a v i n g  
  
a l l  
  
o f  
  
m y  
  
o p t i o n s  
  
o p e n . "  
  
L i t a  
  
s m i l e d .  
  
" P l e a s e  
  
e v e r y o n e  
  
k n o w s  
  
y o u ' l l  
  
l e a v e  
  
R a w  
  
t o  
  
g o  
  
b e  
  
w i t h  
  
M a t t . "  
  
T r i s h  
  
s a i d  
  
w i t h  
  
a  
  
l i t t l e  
  
n u d g e .  
  
" I t ' s  
  
n o t  
  
a b o u t  
  
M a t t ,  
  
i t ' s  
  
a b o u t  
  
w h a t ' s  
  
b e s t  
  
f o r  
  
m e . "  
  
L i t a  
  
i n s i s t e d .  
  
" W e l l  
  
B i s c h o f f  
  
d o e s n ' t  
  
t a k e  
  
w o m e n  
  
t o o  
  
s e r i o u s l y . "  
  
T r i s h  
  
w a r n e d .  
  
" I s  
  
S t e p h a n i e  
  
d a n c i n g  
  
w i t h  
  
E d g e ? ! "  
  
T o r r i e  
  
g a s p e d .  
  
" O M G  
  
s h e  
  
i s ! "  
  
T r i s h  
  
e x c l a i m e d .  
  
" Y o u  
  
d o n ' t  
  
t h i n k . . . . . . ? "  
  
L i t a  
  
b e g a n .  
  
" I s  
  
E d g e  
  
d a n c i n g  
  
w i t h . . . . . "  
  
M a v e n  
  
b e g a n .  
  
" N o n e  
  
o f  
  
m y  
  
b u s i n e s s  
  
I  
  
d o n ' t  
  
e v e n  
  
w a n n a  
  
k n o w . "  
  
B u b b a  
  
r e p l i e d .  
  
C h r i s  
  
a n d  
  
M o l l y  
  
w e r e  
  
a l s o  
  
c e l e b r a t i n g  
  
t h e i r  
  
e n g a g e m e n t  
  
a t  
  
t h e  
  
b a r .  
  
" I  
  
a c t u a l l y  
  
k i n d  
  
o f  
  
f e e l  
  
b a d  
  
f o r  
  
h e r "  
  
L i t a  
  
s i g h e d .  
  
" I  
  
d o n ' t  
  
I  
  
h o p e  
  
s h e  
  
g e t s  
  
w h a t  
  
s h e  
  
d e s e r v e s .  
  
A l l  
  
s h e  
  
e v e r  
  
d o e s  
  
i s  
  
t a l k  
  
b a d  
  
a b o u t  
  
t h e  
  
o t h e r  
  
D i v a s .  
  
S h e  
  
t h i n k s  
  
s h e ' s  
  
s o  
  
m u c h  
  
b e t t e r  
  
t h a n  
  
e v e r y o n e  
  
e l s e . "  
  
T r i s h  
  
r e p l i e d .  
  
" Y o u  
  
k n o w  
  
w h a t  
  
I  
  
t h i n k ? "  
  
T o r r i e  
  
a s k e d .  
  
" W h a t . "  
  
L i t a  
  
a n d  
  
T r i s h  
  
a s k e d .  
  
" I  
  
t h i n k  
  
t h a t  
  
M o l l y  
  
p r o b a b l y  
  
s e c r e t l y  
  
h a s  
  
m o r e  
  
e x p e r i e n c e  
  
t h e n  
  
a l l  
  
o f  
  
t h e  
  
D i v a s  
  
c o m b i n e d . "  
  
T o r r i e  
  
e x c l a i m e d .  
  
" Y o u r  
  
r i g h t  
  
s h e ' s  
  
p r o b a b l y  
  
s e c r e t l y  
  
a  
  
s e x  
  
f r e a k ! "  
  
L i t a  
  
l a u g h e d .  
  
" A l l  
  
t h e  
  
D i v a s  
  
c o m b i n e d ?  
  
E v e n  
  
S t a c e y ? "  
  
T r i s h  
  
a s k e d .  
  
" Y o u r  
  
r i g h t  
  
e x c e p t  
  
S t a c e y . "  
  
T o r r i e  
  
s m i l e d .  
  
S t a c e y  
  
e n t e r e d  
  
t h e  
  
r o o m  
  
a s  
  
i f  
  
s h e  
  
o w n e d  
  
t h e  
  
p l a c e .  
  
A l m o s t  
  
l o o k i n g  
  
T o  
  
c a u s e  
  
t r o u b l e .  
  
S h e  
  
r a n  
  
h e r  
  
h a n d  
  
a c r o s s  
  
E d g e ' s  
  
s h o u l d e r  
  
w i t h  
  
a  
  
s m i l e  
  
w h i l e  
  
h e  
  
w a s  
  
d a n c i n g  
  
w i t h  
  
S t e p h a n i e .  
  
S t e p h a n i e  
  
g l a r e d  
  
a t  
  
h e r .  
  
" D o w n  
  
g i r l . "  
  
E d g e  
  
j o k e d .  
  
" W h o  
  
t h e  
  
h e l l  
  
d o e s  
  
s h e  
  
t h i n k  
  
s h e  
  
i s ? "  
  
S t e p h a n i e  
  
a s k e d .  
  
" D o n ' t  
  
l e t  
  
h e r  
  
g e t  
  
t o  
  
y o u . "  
  
E d g e  
  
w h i s p e r e d .  
  
L i t a ,  
  
T o r r i e ,  
  
a n d  
  
T r i s h  
  
w e r e  
  
i m m e d i a t e l y  
  
a l l  
  
o n  
  
g u a r d ,  
  
a l l  
  
t h r e e  
  
o f  
  
t h e m  
  
g l a r e d  
  
a t  
  
h e r .  
  
S t a c e y  
  
s o o n  
  
t o o k  
  
o f f  
  
h e r  
  
j a c k e t  
  
r e v e a l i n g  
  
a  
  
b a r e l y  
  
t h e r e  
  
s h o r t  
  
s h o r t s .  
  
S h e  
  
c l i m b e d  
  
o n  
  
t o p  
  
o f  
  
t h e  
  
b a r  
  
i n  
  
f r o n t  
  
o f  
  
M a v e n ,  
  
B u b b a  
  
a n d  
  
M a t t  
  
a n d  
  
s t a r t e d  
  
d a n c i n g .  
  
S h e  
  
t o u c h e d  
  
t h e i r  
  
f a c e s  
  
a n d  
  
r u b b e d  
  
t h e i r  
  
h e a d s  
  
a s  
  
s h e  
  
d a n c e d .  
  
T h e  
  
g u y s  
  
s t a r e d  
  
i n  
  
s h o c k .  
  
T r i s h ,  
  
T o r r i e ,  
  
a n d  
  
L i t a  
  
r a c e d  
  
a t  
  
h e r  
  
k n o c k i n g  
  
h e r  
  
o n  
  
h e r  
  
a s s ,  
  
a n d  
  
t a k i n g  
  
d r i n k s  
  
w i t h  
  
h e r .  
  
T h e y  
  
a l l  
  
b e g a n  
  
t o  
  
k i c k  
  
h e r  
  
a s s  
  
w h e n  
  
s u d d e n l y  
  
t h e y  
  
w e r e  
  
r e s t r a i n e d  
  
a n d  
  
c a r r i e d  
  
a w a y  
  
b y  
  
t h e i r  
  
b o y f r i e n d s .  
  
L i t a ,  
  
T o r r i e  
  
a n d  
  
T r i s h  
  
s a t  
  
i n  
  
t h e  
  
l i m o  
  
w a i t i n g  
  
o u t  
  
s i d e  
  
o f  
  
t h e  
  
s t o r e  
  
f o r  
  
t h e  
  
g u y s .  
  
" U g h ,  
  
c a n  
  
y o u  
  
b e l i e v e  
  
t h e  
  
n e r v e  
  
o f  
  
h e r ? "  
  
T r i s h  
  
r a n t e d  
  
a b o u t  
  
S t a c e y .  
  
" I ' m  
  
j u s t  
  
g l a d  
  
s h e ' s  
  
n o t  
  
o n  
  
S m a c k d o w n  
  
w i t h  
  
M a t t  
  
a n y m o r e . "  
  
L i t a  
  
s i g h e d .  
  
" M e  
  
t o o . "  
  
T o r r i e  
  
a g r e e d .  
  
" G e e  
  
t h a n k s ! "  
  
T r i s h  
  
l a u g h e d .  
  
" S o r r y . "  
  
L i t a  
  
a n d  
  
T o r r i e  
  
s m i l e d .  
  
" I  
  
w i s h  
  
I  
  
c o u l d  
  
g e t  
  
b a c k  
  
i n  
  
t h e  
  
r i n g ,  
  
I  
  
m i s s  
  
i t  
  
s o  
  
m u c h . "  
  
L i t a  
  
f r o w n e d .  
  
" I  
  
k n o w . "  
  
T r i s h  
  
r e p l i e d  
  
p u t t i n g  
  
a  
  
h a n d  
  
o n  
  
h e r  
  
k n e e  
  
s y m p a t h e t i c a l l y .  
  
" I n j u r i e s  
  
s u c k .  
  
I  
  
m i s s  
  
M a t t  
  
t o o .  
  
W e  
  
d o n ' t  
  
g e t  
  
t o  
  
s e e  
  
e a c h o t h e r  
  
a s  
  
m u c h  
  
a s  
  
w e  
  
u s e d  
  
t o o . "  
  
L i t a  
  
a d d e d .  
  
" T e l l  
  
m e  
  
a b o u t  
  
M a v e n  
  
i s  
  
g o n n a  
  
b e  
  
o u t  
  
e v e n  
  
l o n g e r  
  
t h e n  
  
e x p e c t e d . "  
  
T o r r i e  
  
r e p l i e d .  
  
" W e l l  
  
a t  
  
l e a s t  
  
y o u  
  
t w o  
  
d o n ' t  
  
h a v e  
  
t o  
  
w o r r y  
  
a b o u t  
  
S t a c e y  
  
' I  
  
d o n ' t  
  
k n o w  
  
h o w  
  
t o  
  
k e e p  
  
m y  
  
l e g s  
  
c l o s e d '  
  
K e i b l e r .  
  
I  
  
h a v e  
  
t o  
  
k e e p  
  
a n  
  
e y e  
  
o n  
  
h e r  
  
e v e r y d a y .  
  
E v e n  
  
w h e n  
  
w e r e  
  
n o t  
  
i n  
  
t h e  
  
r i n g ! "  
  
T r i s h  
  
e x a s p e r a t e d .  
  
" A w w  
  
p o o r  
  
T r i s h . "  
  
L i t a  
  
p o u t e d .  
  
" S h u t  
  
u p ! "  
  
s h e  
  
r e p l i e d  
  
w i t h  
  
a  
  
p l a y f u l  
  
s m a c k  
  
i n  
  
t h e  
  
a r m .  
  
" W h e r e  
  
t h e  
  
h e l l  
  
d i d  
  
y o u  
  
a n d  
  
B u b b a  
  
c o m e  
  
f r o m  
  
a n y w a y ?  
  
I  
  
w a s  
  
a  
  
l i t t l e  
  
s u r p r i s e d  
  
w h e n  
  
I  
  
f o u n d  
  
o u t  
  
a b o u t  
  
t h a t . "  
  
L i t a  
  
a d m i t t e d .  
  
" I  
  
d o n ' t  
  
k n o w  
  
i t  
  
j u s t  
  
h a p p e n e d . "  
  
T r i s h  
  
s m i l e d .  
  
" I  
  
h e a r d  
  
J e f f  
  
w a n t e d  
  
t o  
  
b e  
  
w i t h  
  
y o u . "  
  
L i t a  
  
r e p l i e d .  
  
" Y e a h  
  
w e l l . . ? "  
  
T r i s h  
  
r e p l i e d  
  
q u i e t l y  
  
a s  
  
h e r  
  
v o i c e  
  
t r a i l e d  
  
o f f .  
  
H e r  
  
e y e s  
  
d r o p p e d  
  
f r o m  
  
L i t a ' s  
  
g a z e .  
  
" W e r e  
  
b a c k ! "  
  
M a v e n  
  
s a i d  
  
a s  
  
h e  
  
o p e n e d  
  
t h e  
  
l i m o  
  
d o o r .  
  
" L i t a ,  
  
w h a t ' s  
  
u p  
  
w i t h  
  
M a t t ' s  
  
a t t i t u d e ,  
  
o r  
  
s h o u l d  
  
I  
  
s a y  
  
M a t t i t u d e  
  
l a t e l y ? "  
  
T r i s h  
  
w h i s p e r e d .  
  
" I  
  
d o n ' t  
  
k n o w "  
  
L i t a  
  
s i g h e d .  
  
  
  
" I  
  
c a n ' t  
  
b e l i e v e  
  
o u r  
  
w e d d i n g  
  
i s  
  
i n  
  
l e s s  
  
t h e n  
  
t w o  
  
w e e k s  
  
o n  
  
R a w ! "  
  
M o l l y  
  
s m i l e d .  
  
" Y e a h ,  
  
s o  
  
m a y b e  
  
w e  
  
s h o u l d  
  
m a k e  
  
t o n i g h t  
  
a  
  
s p e c i a l  
  
n i g h t . "  
  
C h r i s  
  
h i n t e d .  
  
" L i k e  
  
w h a t ? "  
  
M o l l y  
  
a s k e d .  
  
" W e l l  
  
m a y b e  
  
I  
  
c a n  
  
c o m e  
  
i n . "  
  
C h r i s  
  
r e p l i e d  
  
t i l t i n g  
  
h i s  
  
h e a d  
  
t o w a r d  
  
M o l l y ' s  
  
h o t e l  
  
r o o m .  
  
" W e r e  
  
n o t  
  
e v e n  
  
m a r r i e d  
  
y e t . "  
  
M o l l y  
  
g a s p e d .  
  
" Y e a h  
  
b u t  
  
w e  
  
w i l l  
  
b e . "  
  
C h r i s  
  
a n s w e r e d .  
  
" W e l l  
  
I  
  
g u e s s  
  
s h a r i n g  
  
a  
  
r o o m  
  
i s n ' t  
  
t o o  
  
b a d . "  
  
M o l l y  
  
r e p l i e d .  
  
A  
  
c h e e s y  
  
s m i l e d  
  
c r o s s e d  
  
h i s  
  
f a c e  
  
a s  
  
s h e  
  
e n t e r e d .  
  
T h a n k s  
  
t o  
  
d a r k - a n g e l 1 0 0 9 8  
  
a n d  
  
b u b b l e s - e x t r e m e - d i v a  
  
f o r  
  
r e v i e w i n g  
  
m y  
  
s t o r y .  
  
L i k e  
  
I  
  
s a i d  
  
r e v i e w s  
  
r e a l l y  
  
h e l p  
  
s o  
  
p l e a s e  
  
r e v i e w !  
  
N e x t  
  
c h a p t e r  
  
t h e r e ' s  
  
a n  
  
u n e x p e c t e d  
  
t u r n  
  
o f  
  
e v e n t s  
  
i n v o l v i n g  
  
a n  
  
u n e x p e c t e d  
  
p e r s o n .  
  
M o r e  
  
r e l a t i o n s h i p s  
  
c o m e  
  
i n t o  
  
p l a y  
  
t o o .  
  
W i l l  
  
C h r i s  
  
g e t  
  
w h a t  
  
h e  
  
w a n t s  
  
f r o m  
  
M o l l y ?  
  
H o w  
  
w i l l  
  
S t e p h a n i e  
  
r e a c t  
  
t o  
  
s o m e  
  
u n e x p e c t e d  
  
n e w s ?  
  
S t e p h  
  
h a s  
  
a  
  
s e c r e t  
  
H H H  
  
h a s  
  
a n  
  
a f f a i r ,  
  
a n d  
  
m u c h ,  
  
m u c h  
  
m o r e ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
P L E A S E  
  
R E A D  
  
A N D  
  
R E V I E W !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
O 


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Linda McMahon was added in by request.  
  
  
  
  
  
Twist in the Mix  
  
Linda McMahon walked down the halls of Raw, when she ran into the Raw GM Eric Bischoff. "Linda! I mean Mrs. McMahon what are you doing here?" Eric asked nervously. "I just came to see ho things are going here on Raw." Linda smiled. "Mrs. McMahon I can assure you that everything is great! But usually we only see you if there's an important announcement to be made." Eric replied. "No announcements tonight Eric." Linda answered as she walked past him. He sighed in relief. Chris quickly stripped down to his boxers as Molly was in the bathroom. He jumped in the bed with a cheesy smile on his face. Molly emerged from the bathroom in a white robe, revealing nothing, her hair in rollers and a green facial mask on her face. "Chris what are you doing!?" Molly gasped "You said we could share the same room since were getting married." Chris answered. "Not the same bed! And certainly not while you're half naked!" Molly exclaimed. "But were getting married!" Chris pleaded. "Maybe you should get your own room!" Molly replied "But." Chris began "Goodnight Chris!" Molly answered as she opened the hotel room door. Chris pouted as he left the room. Trish and Bubba sat in a couch in the hall of Raw talking and holding their inter-gender belts. Trish just stared at him as he looked at his belt. "I love you so much." Trish whispered. Bubba looked over at her and smiled. "I love you too." Bubba replied. They began to kiss when Victoria rudely interrupted them. "Ahem." Victoria coughed pretending to clear her throat. Trish and Bubba broke apart and looked at her. "I hope you two are prepared to defend your inter-gender tag team titles because after tonight it'll be the last time you do! William Regal and I will be the new inter-gender tag team champions after this match." Victoria warned. Bubba would be facing William and the other un-Americans at Unforgiven. "After I put you and William through a table you'll be lucky if you even walked away from the match at all." Bubba replied. "How can you even be with him? He obviously has a problem with violence towards women!" Victoria exclaimed. "Only women that deserve it." Trish replied. "Women that deserve it? Wouldn't that include you? Well I won't be going through any tables tonight!" Victoria ranted as she stormed off. As Linda was walking backstage she accidentally bumped into HHH. "Oh I'm sorry Hunter." Linda said. "No problem." HHH answered rubbing his championship belt. "World Champion huh? Congratulations!" Linda smiled. "After divorcing Stephanie I'm a new man and I have you to thank for that. If it weren't for you I'd still be married to her." HHH replied. "Well Hunter you deserved to know the truth." Linda answered. "If you ever need anything just ask." HHH offered as he left. Trish and Bubba had their match against Victoria and William and got the victory, but Victoria escaped without being thrown through a table. Linda then got stopped in the hall by Stacey Kiebler. "Hello Mrs. McMahon, I'm Stacy Keibler. I know your husband very well, and you're a luck women!" Stacy smiled. "Yes I'm sure you do." Linda frowned. "Oh if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask." Stacy added as Vince approached them. "Vince I didn't know you were here" Stacy exclaimed. "Hello Stacy, Linda. What are you doing here tonight?" Vince asked his wife. "Just checking out the show." Linda replied. "Oh" Vince answered. "Vince do you still want me to deliver those papers to your hotel room?" Stacy asked. "Um sure." Vince said as Stacy walked away. "Papers?" Linda asked. "Yes some very important documents. Enjoy the show." Vince replied. "Oh I will." Linda replied as he walked past her. Did he think she was stupid? She knew exactly what he was up to, what he's always up to! She couldn't believe him. Linda sat in a near by office at Raw with her head cupped in her hands. How much longer was she gonna take this? "Who is it?" Linda asked when she heard a knock at the door. HHH entered the room. "Oh hello Hunter" Linda smiled. "Hey Linda I've been looking for you everywhere." HHH answered as Linda stood up from behind the desk. "What can I do for you?" she asked as she walked around the desk. "Well even though I know I'll beat RVD at Unforgiven, I wanna make sure just in case something happens where I don't win the match, that I can get a rematch for the title sometime in the near future." HHH explained. "Hmm.well I guess I can arrange that for you, but you'll have to do something for me." Linda replied. "What? Anything, you name it." HHH responded. As a smile crossed her face she walked past HHH and slowly closed the door. Trish found out she would finally be getting her rematch and she was thrilled. But Stacy on the other hand was infuriated. What was so great about Trish? She deserved to be women's champion. She slept with Vince and honestly she probably would have slept with Linda if she had too. She wanted to be #1 but Trish got everything! "Stacy, I just have a few questions for you." Terri began as she approached the angry Diva for an interview. Stacy ripped the mic out of her hand. "All anyone wants to talk about is Trish Stratus! What's so great about her anyway? I have more talent in my pinky than she has in her whole body! But she gets a women's title shot? What the hell?" Stacy complained. Suddenly Jackie came up from behind them. "Trish got a title shot because she deserved it!" Jackie interrupted "She earned it. If you want one then maybe you should stop being a little bitch and whining about it and actually do something about it." Jackie yelled. "Excuse me?" Stacy asked. "You heard me!" Jackie yelled. "Ladies, ladies why don't you just settle this in the ring?" Terri suggested. "No problem unless she doesn't have enough guts too!" Jackie exclaimed. "OH your on!" Stacy sneered. Stacy got her ass handed to her, Jackie did her best to teach Stacy a lesson. The door re-opened and out came HHH, as Linda stood in the doorway. "Well what do ya say?" HHH asked. "Consider it done, oh and Hunter, I can definitely see why Stephanie liked to play the game." Linda smiled putting her hand on his shoulder. "What the hell is going on between HHH and Linda?" JR asked "I don't even wanna know!" King cried. The next week Molly was trying on wedding dresses Chris entered the room. "Chris get out I could have been changing! And I don't want you to see the wedding dress." Molly exclaimed. "Sorry I was just thinking maybe we could do something special tonight. Mmm, what's one thing really special that two virgins can do less than a week before their wedding?" Chris asked pretending to think. "We need to plan this out and get ready Chris! You should be looking for a tuxedo! Now would you please go?" Molly asked. Chris walked out of the room with a sigh. "Damn." He muttered. "Looks like she may not even give it up on the wedding night!" King joked. Trish walked in Bubba's locker room. He had been sitting down on a couch. "Hey I know you have a big 4-way match at unforgiven against the un- Americans and I just wanted to wish you good luck." Trish said as she walked in wearing only an American flag wrapped around her and a smile. "T-thank you." Bubba stuttered. "Your welcome" she said as she softly touched his face and dropped the flag. Now she was just wearing a seductive smile. "God bless America!" Bubba gasped. Trish smiled as she leaned down and kissed him. Linda sat in HHH's locker room waiting. "What's taking so long?" she called. "Hold on" HHH answered. When he came into the room he was wearing a black g- string. "Oh it looks great and fits perfect! Hunter you have a fine butt." Linda blushed. "Thanks Linda, but how about you try something on for me?" HHH asked. "Ok." Linda replied as she ran her hands across his chest. "You definitely work out!" she laughed. "Bet you can't say that about old wrinkly ball bag Vince!" HHH joked as he pulled a piece of black lingerie out of a bag. "Oh Hunter I could never wear that!" Linda gasped. "Yeah you could! Come on it'll be great. Then we'll really have some fun!" HHH promised. "Oh alright." Linda smiled. She re-entered the room wearing the lingerie and the crowd's reaction was thunderous. They didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Oh my god I'm blinded! I'm scared for life! This is the first time I've ever said this, put some clothes on!" King exclaimed. "Do you like it?" Linda asked. "I love it" HHH replied as he pulled her onto the couch. "Oh god no!" King cried. Chris and Molly entered the hotel. Chris had a cheesy smile on his face(. "Chris I'm not so sure about this." Molly said uneasily. "Molly, were getting married tomorrow! Nothing we do could ever be wrong." Chris reassured her. "Your right." Molly said finally. "Chris I love you." Molly added as they walked on. "I love you too." Chris answered. "And nothing we do is wrong." Molly reassured herself. "Nothing we do is wrong." Chris repeated as they reached the hotel room. Molly walked in the room first, and Chris walked in after with a sick smile. "Uh oh, Molly may not be a virgin much longer!" King cried. "That's sick!" JR commented. "They're in love!" King exclaimed. "Yeah right!" JR replied. Stephanie walked out to the ring at Smackdown and grabbed a mic. "Smackdown has been explosive tonight and it's just about.." Stephanie began when suddenly Jamal and Rosey ran through the crowd and attacked her. They picked her up and slammed her into the mat. When suddenly Billy and Chuck came and chased them out of the building. Then Linda McMahon and HHH got in the ring and stood over Stephanie limp body laughing. They then embraced and shared a passionate kiss above her. As Linda and HHH left the ring, Edge ran down to see if Stephanie was ok. Trish and Bubba were teaming up with Kane to take on Stacy Keibler and ½ of the un-Americans Test and William Regal. Bubba, Trish and Kane walked down the hall minutes before the match when they came across their opponents. "Oh look well if it isn't the competition, did I just say competition?" Stacy laughed. "American trash!" Test muttered. "A bimbo, an idiot, and a freak!" Stacy laughed. "You really shouldn't talk." Trish sneered. Kane walked up to Stacy and got right in her face. Suddenly her cocky confidence turned into fear as her eyes widened. "I'd rather be a freak with a burnt face then be like you and your little friends! Besides freaks are cool!" Kane exclaimed. Kane walked away and Bubba and Trish followed. "I thought he was gonna hurt poor Stacy!" King commented. "Well she would've deserved it." JR replied. "What?" King asked. "Well she should show some respect, and so should those tag-team partners of hers the damn Un-Americans!" JR answered.  
  
The match started and through most of it all the Un-Americans and Stacy did was cheat. Stacy tried to interfere a few times and once even while Kane was in the ring. He grabbed her by the throat as she begged him not too and just as he was about to he stopped walked over and tagged in Trish. Kane, Bubba and Trish got the win. As they left the ring and walked up the ramp the UN-Americans stood in the ring and they weren't too happy that Stacy had cost them the match. They began to push her back and forth and she begged them not to hurt her. Just as Test was about to slap her right in the face Kane got back in the ring and hit him. He gave William the choke slam and Test tried to give Kane the boot but he ducked and Stacy got kicked in the face instead. Test laughed and then Kane gave him the choke slam. Kane picked up Stacy's limp body and carried her up the ramp. When they got backstage Kane put her down. She was still conscience, but a little dizzy and had a huge headache. "Are you ok?" Kane asked. "Um, I guess." Stacy winced in pain. When referees and doctors came to check up on her Kane left.  
  
Today was the big day and Molly was all decked out wedding dress, flowers, and all. Victoria was dressed up too. She was going to be one of Molly's bridesmaids in the ceremony. "Congratulations Molly, you look beautiful!" Victoria smiled. "Thanks Victoria. Have you seen Chris? I haven't seen him since last night and today is the big day." Molly asked "No I haven't seen him, but I'm sure he's here. Besides it's not good luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the marriage." Victoria answered. "Your right I can't believe this! This is the happiest day of my life." Molly cried happily as she hugged Victoria. "The two of you are gonna be so happy together!" Victoria smiled.  
  
Stacy held and ice pack on her head. The tylenol still hadn't worked. Here she thought Kane would be the one to hurt her when it was her own tag-team partners who turned on her, and Kane had actually spared her from a choke slam and saved her all in one night. She didn't know why. She didn't deserve it, no other wrestler would have saved her. But Kane had said he'd rather be a burnt freak then be like her. She was beginning to not like herself much either.  
  
The wedding music hit and Molly walked out and got in the ring. All of her bridesmaids were there, the priest was there, everyone except Molly's soon to be husband Chris Nowinski. Molly began to freak out. "Where's my fiancee?" Molly asked The preist shrugged his shoulders and Victoria took the mic. "We can't find him anywhere molly" Victoria answered. "What do you mean you can't find him?" Molly shouted. She got out of the ring and stormed up the ramp. She went on a rampage backstage searching for Chris and yelling his name. "CHRIS!" she screamed. When she finally came across him he was flirting with tough enough2 champion Jackie Gayda. He wasn't wearing a tuxedo, he was wearing his Harvard jacket. Jackie quickly walked away. "What are you doing? Are wedding is going on right now and your not even dressed?" Molly asked frantically. "What are you talking about?" Chris asked with a bit of an attitude. "What do you mean what am I talking about?! You know? Our wedding! Today! Right now!" Molly ranted. "I don't know what you're talking about but I'm not getting married." Chris replied. "What?! What do you mean your not getting married?! Yes you are! Chris you asked me to marry you!" Molly cried. "No I didn't!" Chris denied. "What?" King commented "Yes he did the lying bastard! Poor Molly." JR said sympathetically. "Hey!" King replied. "Yes you did!" Molly insisted. "Molly this is really pathetic what we had was fun for a while, nut please stop stalking me. It's pathetic." Chris said with a smug look on his face. "What?" Molly cried emotionally with tears in her eyes, and a look on her face like the world had ended. "Look on the bright side, you're the only slut in the WWE who's slept with a Harvard graduate." Chris replied. "I hate you!" Molly screamed as she slapped him hard in the face. She ran down the hall and out of the building. Chris just laughed with a sick look on his face.  
  
To readers: I'd like to thank Danielle N. for the 2nd review and I'd also like to thank Innovator of Randomity for the review. PLEASE everyone read and review. Next chapter Steph has a secret, Stacy can't figure out why she's feeling a certain way, more Bubba and Trish, does Edge have a crush? And the aftermath of Molly's broken heart. Sorry about the writing of the last chapter I know it was probably hard to read and I was pissed of when I found out cause that wasn't the way it was typed. So I apologize for any inconvenience. 


	10. Chapter 10

SECRETS  
  
Stephanie stormed down the ramp of raw. She hadn't forgotten what her ex- husband and her own mother had done to her. Now it was her turn. Steph got in the ring. "Last week I had to experience the most awful, disgusting, humiliating sight! First I was attacked by Jamal and Rosey. Then my ex-husband HHH and my own mother, get in the middle of this ring and...shared a passionate kiss right above me!" Stephanie exclaimed in disgust. "I was surprised at Hunter, but I was even more shocked by my own Mother! How could you do something like that to your own daughter?" Stephanie screamed. "Then you both have the nerve to laugh as if I'm some type of joke! And mother I can only imagine how Daddy must feel about this! But I'm not someone to be laughed at and I am not a joke! Payback's a bitch and what comes around goes around! Now Hunter the truth is, I've always tried to protect you, whether you realize it or not. Well I have a little secret. I kept this secret hidden just so you wouldn't get hurt! Btu you don't care who you hurt so why should I? When we were married, you know all those times you accused me of cheating on you with Kurt Angle? Well you were wrong I never had an affair with Kurt! I had an affair with Chris Jericho!!" Stephanie screamed. "Chris and I hating each other was all an act! All an act to protect you! Now who has the last laugh?" Stephanie smiled  
  
HHH and Linda ran into Jericho on Raw and you could feel the tension. HHH grabbed Jericho and slammed him against the wall. "Aww, what's wrong Hunter? Mad because the game wasn't good enough to satisfy your wife?" Jericho sneered. "What's wrong Chris couldn't get your own girlfriend so you had to screw the easiest piece of trash you could find? HHH asked angrily. "That's funny you're the one who has to knock someone out to get them to marry you! Come on Hunter don't act so surprised! You know that whole time you were injured? Because of me by the way, and you were suffering and working your ass off trying to get back in the ring? What do you think Stephanie was doing when she didn't visit you? Actually, who she was doing?" Jericho laughed. HHH punched him and the two began to fight. Linda and some referees began to break them up. "Come on Hunter, he's not worth it." Linda stated pulling HHH's arm. Unforgiven turned out to be quite an event. Chuck and Billy lost to Jamal and Rosey, and Stephanie was forced to participate in HLA. But it turned out she and Rikishi had set up a plan to screw over Eric Bischoff. Eric ended up getting a long stink face. Bubba, Kane, Booker T and Goldust, defeated the Un-Americans and Trish finally won back her women's title. HHH retained his title against RVD and so did Jericho against Ric Flair. HHH and Linda walked out to the ring together hand in hand. They got into the ring and Linda grabbed a mic. "Stephanie, Stephanie, How could I do this to you? How many awful things have you done to your own mother? You've betrayed me so many times, not to mention slapped your own mother in the face! But I'm not the only one you've screwed over. You hurt HHH as well. He was a faithful, loyal husband and you used and abused him." Linda said as she handed HHH the mic. "Not to mention tricking me, just so you can get what you want! Well Steph your right pay back is a bitch." HHH added as he grabbed Linda and passionately kissed her in the middle of the ring. Suddenly Vince's music hit, and he walked out to the ring obviously very upset. HHH laughed and Linda folded her arms. Vince grabbed the mic from HHH. "Linda, what the hell do you think your doing? Were married! Or have you forgotten? How could you do this to your family? Your daughter and son? Your own husband!" Vince asked outraged as Linda grabbed the mic. "How could I do this to our family? How could you?! Why don't you ask Trish or Stacy? Or any other women in the WWE You've screwed!" Linda asked angrily. Vince snatched back the mic. "That's it! This affair stops here, or HHH you stripped of the world championship! No, actually, your ass is fired!" Vince threatened Linda ripped the mic out of her husband's hand. "No he won't be stripped of his title or fired! Vince you seem to think you're the only one with any power around here! I've seen what you, Stephanie and Shane are capable of but you've never seen what I'm capable of! Don't mess with me! I've been letting you screw around for way too long! I'm a McMahon damn it!" Linda yelled she threw the mic down and slapped him. HHH then kicked him in the stomach and delivered the pedigree. HHH and Linda walked up the ramp and shared another passionate kiss as Vince watched in disgust. Bubba and Trish hugged. She was so happy to be women's champion again and he was happy for her. One person who wasn't so happy though was Molly. After what happened with Chris and then losing the women's title on top of that, she wasn't in a very good state of mind. "Congratulations Trish, I know how much this means to you." Bubba smiled. "Thanks, I worked my ass off to get this belt." Trish replied "No one deserves it more than you." He said running his hand across her cheek. "Well you did good yourself, kicking some Un-American ass!" Trish laughed. "Yeah well I'd like to get a shot at HHH and the title. I know no one thinks I can do it, but I'm determined to prove them wrong." Bubba replied. "I believe in you, I know you can do it." Trish smiled. Bubba had a match with RVD against HHH and Ric flair. Although HHH and Ric got the win Bubba more than proved he deserved a shot at the title. Trish defended her women's championship against Molly and Victoria and came out the winner. Stephanie sat in her office going through papers trying not to think about her mother and laughing at the thought of Eric Bischoff's head shoved up Rikishi's ass, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Stephanie answered. It was Edge. He looked great. He was wearing a T-shirt and black leather pants. "Hey Steph." Edge replied. "Hi Edge, so what can I do for you?" Stephanie asked. "You pretty much shocked everyone with your little secret, so I was just wondering, what's going on between you and Jericho." Edge asked. "Yeah we all wanna know! That was a shocker!" Tazz commented at the announcement table "That was along time ago. There's nothing between us anymore. I was a different person then, and so was Chris. I just wanted to hurt that son of a bitch HHH the way he's hurt me and my family." Stephanie answered. "OK cool. By the way what you did to Bischoff was hilarious! That's the longest stink face I've ever seen." Edge laughed. "Thanks, I thought it was pretty funny myself." Stephanie smiled. "Are you and Rikishi just friends?" Edge asked. "Yeah, that was all just to trick Eric and it worked. What's with all the questions? Stephanie asked. " No reason.. I have a match to get too." Edge answered touching her arm. "Ok I'll see you later." Stephanie smiled.  
  
Stacy couldn't figure out why Kane saved her. There was something mysterious about him. She didn't know why she was thinking about it so much. Tonight she had a similar match only it was the tag team champions the Hurricane, Kane, and herself vs. William Regal, Christian and Molly Holly. She never thought she'd be teaming up with either of them especially Kane. But Bischoff made the matches, after all he was the GM. Molly was still crushed by what happened between herself and Chris Nowinski. "I really thought he loved me. He seemed like such a gentleman." Molly whimpered as William patted her back. "I know I'm sorry he's a typical disgusting American." William replied. "He's gonna pay for this." Molly cried.  
  
The match was up and Molly and the UN-Americans came out. Test and Lance Storm joined at ringside. Then Kane the Hurricane and Stacy came out. Chris Nowinski joined commentary at ringside distracting an angry and emotional Molly. At first Molly, William, and Christian were winning. Until Kane was tagged in. Then the ladies were tagged in. Molly still angry and hurt filled with aggression was in control of the match and Stacy nearly cost her team the match. Until Chris stood up and yelled "Molly, was it good for you?" She couldn't take anymore. She hated him. She got out of the ring and slapped him in the face. He got up grabbed her by the hair and actually slapped her back. "Oh my god!! He just struck Molly! She's a female! How can he hit a women!?" JR cried. Hurricane jumped out of the ring after he seen him do this and began to fight with Chris. Hurricane was on the other team, and Molly had screwed him over in the past, but being the superhero that he was he wouldn't stand by and do nothing when he seen a damsel in distress. He then threw Chris in the ring and Kane delivered a chokeslam to him. Now Molly, Hurricane, Kane, Christian, William, Stacy, and Chris who was out cold were all in the middle of the ring fighting. William and Christian managed to knock Kane out of the ring together, then Molly threw Stacy out of the ring and Stacy landed on top of Kane. Now Christian and William double-teamed the Hurricane, as the ref yelled for one of them to get in their corner. William was about to hit Hurricane with his brass knucks when Molly grabbed him by the arm and told him not too. He looked at her confused and they began to argue while the Hurricane kicked Christian in the stomach and delivered the chokeslam. William then turned around and swung. Hurricane ducked and kicked William in the leg sending him to his knees. Hurricane delivered the eye of the Hurricane and pinned William for the 3 count. Kane, Stacy and Hurricane celebrated after the win. Chris began to get up as Molly was checking to see if William was ok. She then removed the brass knucks from his hand and hit Chris in the face. "Kane, I'm really sorry about falling on top of you." Stacy apologized. "It's ok, honestly I kind of liked it." Kane replied. Stacy's eyes widened. "Relax Stacy, your not my type." He added. "What's that suppose to mean?" Stacy asked curiously. "I don't go for snobby, self-consumed, bitchy types." Kane replied as he walked past her. Uhh! Who did he think he was? Talking to her that way! Why didn't he want her? As if she wasn't good enough! Why did she let what he thought bother her so much? "Trish I have something I need to ask you. We've been together for a while now and I really love you. We've stuck by eachother through the good times and the bad times. And I want us to be together for all times. I guess what I'm saying is Trish, will you marry me?" Bubba asked as he got on one knee. The words were caught in her throat. She couldn't believe what he had asked her. Her heart began to pound quickly. She didn't say anything. "Well?" Bubba asked with a slight nervous chuckle. "Yes I will." Trish cried happily. They hugged and Trish had an unsure look on her face. They passionately kissed. Bubba lifted her up and spun around. She giggled happily.  
  
To reader: thanks to Casey, Corey, Amela, Beck and Maggs for the e-mail. It made me smile( I'm glad you guys like my story! I'd also like to thank angelus for the review, sorry if the Linda /HHH freaked you out I put in Linda having an affair by request. If I can fit request in and still keep the story interesting I try( it kind of grossed me out too as I wrote it[lol] please all of you READ AND REVIEW!!! Next chapter Trish is unsure about marrying Bubba, Stacy wants to cause trouble but something stops her, more with Lita, and Torrie. Edge asks Stephanie a question, and MORE! 


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe this!" Lita cried happily hugging Trish. "Congratulation." Torrie smiled also hugging her. "Thanks, but I'm kind of scared. I'm not sure if I'm ready yet." Trish admitted. "Then why'd you say yes?" Lita asked. "Because I love him." Trish answered. "Than that's all that matters." Torrie smiled. "But what if I'm not ready? What if this is a mistake?" Trish asked. "Bubba loves you, and you love him. How could that be a mistake?" Lita asked. Trish sighed. She didn't know what to think. She was still unsure. "I don't think I can handle another day of Matt's Mattitude. His ego is bigger than his head!" Lita frowned. "Maybe you should break up with him." Torrie replied. "I thought things were going good between you two." Trish added. "Well at first he was so supportive, but he's changed so much. He's not the Matt I fell in love with. I don't wanna break up with him because of what we had but I don't know how long I can take this." Lita replied. "You think you have problems be happy you're not me." Torrie said. "Oh no what's going on between you and Maven?" Trish asked. "It's just so hard not seeing him because of his injury. I really care about him but I'm afraid I'm starting to like someone else." Torrie frowned. "What?!" Lita gasped. "Who?" Trish added. "Only a tiny, tiny bit!" Torrie added. "WHO?" they both asked. "Rey-Rey" Torrie answered. "Rey Mysterio?!" Trish squealed "Well he is hot!" Lita laughed. "I've known him for a while we were both in the Filthy Animals back in WCW, and I guess I sortof always liked him, but I was with Billy and he was with this girl named Tygress." Torrie explained. "Now who's he with?" Trish asked. "He's single." Torrie smiled as Lita and Trish got the giggles. "Stop, I'm still with Maven!" Torrie insisted. "For now!" Lita laughed as Trish joined in. "Seriously, I love Maven. It's not his fault he's injured. It's sort of mine. Damn that Tajiri." Torrie replied. "It's not a crime to think other guys are hot. It's called look but don't touch." Trish advised. "I'm lucky he wears that mask!" Torrie laughed.  
  
Stacy spotted the newly engaged Bubba walking down the hall. "Yes this is my chance!" she thought to herself. She began to walk quickly trying to catch up with him, and was blindsided by Kane. She slammed into him as he was coming out of a nearby room. "What are you up too?" Kane asked. "What?" she replied "Your always up to something." Kane answered. "I don't know what your talking about." Stacy replied. Kane turned his head and saw Bubba walking down the hall. "Does hurting Trish really mean that much to you?" Kane asked. "What are you talking about?" Stacy asked trying to act unfazed. Kane looked back as Bubba turned the corner. "If you hurry maybe you can catch up with him." Kane replied as he walked past her. He could see right through her. She HAD been trying to catch up with Bubba. She crossed her arms and sighed. She looked at the Bubba had turned and walked in the opposite direction. Maybe she did let what Kane thought get to her. "Hey Victoria, maybe after the show we can hang out." Chris Nowinski smiled with a black eye. "What? Are you serious? After what you did to Molly? Victoria asked Molly suddenly came up from behind Victoria. "What! No I won't go out with you!" Chris cried outraged. "You asked him out?" Molly asked furiously as he walked away. "No!" Victoria yelled outraged. Molly slapped Victoria in the face and the two began to fight. Hurricane came and broke it up. "Ladies, ladies come on is he really worth it? Hurricane asked. "You know what? Your right!" Molly replied. "He's definitely not worth it.?" Victoria added as she walked away. "Thanks Hurricane and not just for this but for last week too." Molly replied. "No problem I would never stand by and let some villain lay his hands on a female!" Hurricane smiled with a thumbs up. "I can't believe he actually hit me. I thought he was a nice guy, a gentleman, but I was so wrong. He really hurt me." Molly admitted sadly. "I'm sorry about that. Sometimes people aren't always what they appear to be. An ordinary man could turn out to be a superhero. Besides you deserve better anyway." Hurricane added. "I'm sorry for the bad things I did as your sidekick." Molly sighed. "It's ok, it's called forgiveness Molly." Hurricane replied with a thumbs up as he hopped away. Edge had been in a no DQ match with Eddie Guerrero on Smackdown. Usually Stephanie made matches just for good television and to keep the fans happy but she was actually worried for Edge during this match. She was going to check if he was ok when she heard that her mother and HHH had invaded Smackdown. "Get them out of this building!" Stephanie ordered on her cell phone. "what do you mean you can't?" she asked outraged. She quickly hung up the phone and headed out to the ring. Linda and HHH had already been standing in the middle of the ring. "Get the hell out of my building! Stephanie demanded angrily. "I can go on any show I want to dear, you seem to forget, I have just as much power as your father!" Linda replied. Stephanie walked down the ramp and into the ring. "HHH is Raw talent!" Stephanie replied. "HHH is my talent, he goes where I go." Linda said as she kissed him. Stephanie was disgusted. She couldn't believe them. They made her sick. "You know Hunter it's funny, first Ric Flair, now my mother, is this senior citizens month?" Stephanie asked angrily. Linda slapped Stephanie in the face. HHH kicked Stephanie in the stomach and got ready to deliver the pedigree when Edge ran down the ramp. They fought back and forth until Edge delivered the spear. HHH quickly got out of the ring and stormed up the ramp with Linda. Stephanie laid on the floor holding her head in pain. Edge hovered over her with as a worried expression crossed his face. "Stephanie are you ok?" Edge asked as he held her head in his lap. "I'm ok Edge." Stephanie winced. "I just thank god you came out when you did. I can only imagine what he would have done to me. Especially after finding out my secret." She added. "It's no problem Steph, I wasn't about to let that asshole hurt you." Edge answered as his hair fell into his face and he brushed it back with his hand. Stephanie was surprised she had never realized how attractive Edge was. But lately she definitely noticed. "I can't believe the way my mother's been acting, or that either of them would do this to me." Stephanie sighed. "I know, isn't your mom like 80?" Edge asked. "I guess HHH goes for older women. I thought he looked at her kind of funny when we were married." Stephanie joked. Edge began to help Stephanie up. "Ouch." Stephanie moaned. "Are you sure your ok?" Edge asked "I'll be fine." Stephanie reassured him. "Steph?" Edge asked. "What?" Stephanie asked. "Do you wanna go out sometime?" Edge asked her. Anxiety filled Stephanie's chest. She wasn't expecting him to ask her that. "Oh.Edge, thanks for the offer but I don't know. I mean, ever since HHH...I don't know.I kind of don't wanna mix business with pleasure. I'm sorry. It's nothing personal, it's just.I don't think I can go through something like that again." Stephanie explained. "Oh ok, whatever." Edge replied beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." Steph repeated. "It's no big deal. Are you sure your gonna be ok?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine." She replied. "Ok so I guess I'll see ya later." Edge replied. He sighed as he walked away. She watched Edge leave and regretted her answer before even saying it. She knew she wasn't the only one who had gotten hurt in her relationship with HHH. It was her fault too. But she didn't want to hurt Edge, or be hurt by him. She hoped she wouldn't regret that decision. Trish sat back and just thought. Everything was moving so fast and the thought of marriage scared her. "Hey Trish are you ok?" Stacy asked. "What do you want?" Trish asked. Stacy was never nice to her, she knew something was up. "Nothing you just looked sad." Stacy replied. "I'm fine." Trish stated. "Congratulations about you and Bubba." Stacy smiled. "Thanks." Trish replied. "Are you sure your ok?" Stacy repeated. "I'm just nervous about getting married." Trish answered. She didn't wanna tell Stacy anything but she needed someone to talk too. "I would be too. But Bubba loves you." She replied. "I know I'm just not sure if I'm ready." Trish sighed. "Well, if I weren't sure, I wouldn't do it. I mean that's a huge decision to make." Stacy replied. "Good luck anyway." She added. Was Stacy actually being nice or jut trying to cause more trouble? As the steamy water dripped from the shower Molly scrubbed her skin until it was red. She felt dirty. She hated him. She hated herself. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She felt like she would never be clean. "I did the impossible!" Chris bragged. "I know, very impressive, how'd you do it?" HHH asked. "Intelligence! Something that Molly Holly obviously doesn't have." Chris smirked. "Intelligence?" Hurricane asked as he approached them. "Tricking some innocent girl to fall in love with you just to get her in bed is intelligent?" He snickered. "I get it your just mad because you never slept with Molly. Well seeing how she's been had, just like all the other Divas, maybe now you'll have a chance." Chris smiled patting the Hurricane's shoulder as he shook his head in disgust. Molly walked up from behind them. That's all she was now, a joke, for him to brag about. "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?!" Molly asked angrily. "Mmm. Who am I? Molly of all people I think you should know! I was your first!" Chris laughed. Molly slapped him in the face. "I suggest we have a match tonight!" Hurricane challenged. "I'm sure you'd love that while I'm injured, but I can't get in the ring for a few weeks." Chris answered. "Fine but in a few weeks your ass is mine!" Hurricane warned as he and Molly walked away. Chris walked off in an opposite direction leaving HHH alone. Linda McMahon approached him and he was quickly on guard. "Linda it's so great to see you!" He said as he kissed her cheek. "I just wanna tell you that those girls in the shower meant nothing. Honestly, nothing happened." HHH explained. "It's ok Hunter, by now I'm used to being cheated on. I'd be a fool to think a young man like yourself is satisfied with just an older woman." Linda replied. "No, Linda, baby it's not like that." HHH began. "Hunter, it's ok I understand. While the cat's away the mice will play, but that doesn't mean the cat can't play either." She warned as she walked past him. Stacy couldn't believe this. Trish was beating her in the 2002 babe of the year poll. This really pissed her off. Screw what Kane thought! Why should she care? Anything she did to people they deserved! Then there was Terri! What was so great about Terri?! Kane had kissed her for no reason. Terrie wasn't better than her and neither was Trish! She angrily thought about all of this when Bubba walked past her. An evil smile consumed her face. She hadn't talked to Trish to screw her over, but she had no reason not too. She was tired of the other Divas acting as if they were better than her. She ran to catch up with Bubba, this time he didn't get a chance to turn the corner. She stopped him and whatever conscience she did have disappeared. "Bubba, I can't believe Trish is only marrying you because she feels sorry for you. That's so wrong!" Stacy exclaimed. "I know what your doing and it's not gonna work." Bubba replied. "I'm serious! She told me she wasn't ready. She obviously pity's you! Why do you think she said yes?" Stacy asked. "Because she loves me!" Bubba replied angrily. "That's so sad, you actually believe that?" Stacy sneered. As Trish walked down the hall she saw Bubba and Stacy talking or were they arguing? The look on Stacy's face wasn't a 'temptation, come on and cheat on you girlfriend' look. What could Stacy possibly be talking to Bubba about? Trish's stomach began to ache. What ever it was, it wasn't good. Bubba spotted Trish and called her over. "Trish come here!" Bubba called angrily. 'oh shit' she thought. She quickly walked over. "What's up?" Trish asked nervously. "Did you tell Stacy you didn't wanna marry me?" Bubba asked consumed with anger. "I never said that." Trish said quickly. "You liar! Why don't you just tell the truth? You were having second thoughts! Admit it Trish! Spare Bubba the pain!" Stacy sneered. Trish didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth but the words never came out. "Is it true?" Bubba asked. "Bubba.." Trish began "Trish! Is it true?" Bubba repeated. "Yes, but everyone gets cold feet, I.." Trish began with tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe this!" Bubba exclaimed. "Bubba!" Trish pleaded. "Shut up! Just shut up!" Bubba yelled as he stormed off angrily. Stacy smiled. Trish couldn't believe it. Trish attacked Stacy angrily. "I trusted you! You bitch!" Trish screamed as she pulled her hair and slapped her. She left Stacy lying on the floor and stormed off. Kane came out of a near by room and seen Trish walking down the hall with tears running down her face. Stacy was sitting on the floor, her hair a mess. He walked up behind Stacy. "Now do you know why no one like you?" Kane asked as he walked past her. Ugh! Who did he think he was! "Everyone loves me! At least I'm not a freak!" Stacy screamed. Everyother man wanted Stacy and now so would Kane. She was gonna do the impossible. Seduce the Big Red Machine. Stacy stood up and adjusted her skirt. "Kane your mine!" She said with an evil smile. Terri came up from behind her and began to laugh. "Wouldn't that take him actually liking you? Terri asked. She slapped Terri and then walked pat her. They got into a cat fight in the middle of the hall. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Why would you tell Stacy something like that anyway?" Lita asked. "I needed someone to talk to and she was there. I can't stand her. Now Bubba hates me." Trish cried. "If you're not ready then maybe you should just tell him the truth." Torrie replied softly. "He wouldn't understand." Trish sighed. Bubba suddenly entered the room with anger and a bit of sadness in his eyes. "We'll see you later Trish." Lita said as she began to get up. Torrie just sat there. "Torrie!" Lita said looking at her "OH, see you later Trish." Torrie added as they left. Bubba paced back and forth before saying anything. "Do you wanna get married or not?" Bubba asked. "I never said I didn't wanna marry you. I was just scared and nervous. Marriage can do that to people." Trish replied. "That's not an answer." Bubba replied. "I love you and I want us to be together." Trish answered. "So do I." Bubba replied. "Are you sure you wanna get married?" He asked. "Yes." Trish lied. She still wasn't sure but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were together. Molly never really had a reason to screw over the Hurricane. He had always been a gentleman and never tried to get any where with her. But she had to hurt people before they got the chance to hurt her. She had been burned really badly by Chris. Why had she trusted him? The only man so far in the WWE that turned out to be a nice guy was the Hurricane. William was very much a gentleman too, but he was an Un-American and also a friend of Chris's. if it weren't for her Hurricane wouldn't even be in a fight with Chris. She wondered if she had made a mistake screwing him over, but she didn't want to be his sidekick. She wanted to make Chris pay and his injury wasn't enough. Molly would begin plotting her revenge shortly. "You know Chris I don't know what you're bragging about, it wasn't even that good. At least not for me!" Molly said angrily as she approached him. He had been talking to Mrs. McMahon. "You know Linda, you wouldn't expect it but Molly's a real freak in bed. She slapped him as hard as she could and stormed off. "So I guess I'll see you then?" Linda asked him after Molly was gone. "Yeah I'll see you then." Chris replied as he walked away. "What?" King asked. "I guess their meeting sometime." JR marveled. "What's Vince gonna think about this?! What's HHH gonna think about this?" King cried. Stacy wore the tightest, shortest black leather shorts she could find, which were practically underwear. Kane and the Hurricane were talking in the middle of the hallway as she was approaching them. She walked past them and stepped directly in front of Kane and pretended to "accidentally" drop a book in front of him. She bent over and picked it up. Hurricane's eyes bulged out of his head and Kane acted unimpressed. He cocked his head and gave Hurricane a "What the hell is she doing?" He then restarted his conversation with the Hurricane. She refused to be ignored! She didn't know what to do next. There's no way he could like Terri better than her! She recomposed herself. "Hey Kane, I just wanted to say that chicks really do dig the mask." Stacy smiled as she cupped his face and went in for a kiss. He stopped her. What the hell?! "Thanks Stacy." He replied and started talking to the Hurricane again. "No, Kane let me show you just how much chicks dig the mask." Stacy added. "Thanks, but that won't be necessary. Come on Hurricane, we have things to do." Kane replied as he walked past her. It didn't make sense! What did Terri or any other Diva have that she didn't have? A fake chest! She wouldn't give up. "Kane wait!" Stacy yelled running up to them. She tripped and fell flat on her face. Damn 6-inch heels! What was that? Kane was laughing at her! when she bent over in front of him she got nothing, now he notices her! He was laughing! Hurricane began to laugh too. That's all she was to him a joke! She wasn't a joke! A walking punch line! She refused to be laughed at! Kane and Hurricane then walked away. This wasn't the end! Hurricane had a mixed tag team match with Molly Holly against Trish and Bubba, and Kane would be defending his intercontinental title against Jericho. "I don't know why the Hurricane agreed to be Molly's partner." Bubba marveled as he tightened his boot. "I know." Trish replied as Molly came up from behind them. "Excuse me, but Bubba look who your partner is?" Molly replied angrily. "My partner is one of the best women wrestlers in the business." Bubba smiled as he wrapped his arms around Trish. She smiled he could be so cute and sweet sometimes. "Oh, and what am I?" Molly asked. "A great women's wrestler who's first time was with some jerk from Harvard" Trish laughed. "Molly you still walk around like your better than everyone else, when really your just the same." She added. "So much for pure and wholesome." Bubba laughed. Molly angrily slapped Trish in the face sending her flying out of Bubba's arms. Molly stormed off as Bubba went to see if Trish was ok. Molly and Hurricane won the match. After the match Molly took out all of her aggression on Trish. Hurricane restrained Molly and told her to stop. Kane and Jericho started off with Kane in complete control. Stacy walked down the ramp and watched as the match continued. There was no way she was gonna let Kane disrespect her like that. Jericho wasn't sure who she was out there to help and Kane sure as hell didn't trust her. As he knocked Jericho down Stacy got into the ring. When he turned around she grabbed him and kissed him. Jericho got up and tried to closeline Kane but Kane ducked and he hit Stacy instead. They continued to fight until Jericho got out of the ring and got a chair. Stacy pulled herself up using the ropes. Jericho swung the chair at Kane but missed and hit Stacy instead! Kane then delivered the chokeslam and won the match. He began to walk up the ramp when suddenly he turned back. He picked up Stacy and carried her backstage.  
  
"I feel bad for Molly, I really think she's lost it." Hurricane sighed. "I'm not so sure you should be talking about other people's mental stability. You think you're a super hero remember?" Kane laughed. "Correction, I am a superhero. Stacy nearly cost you your title tonight. What's up wit that?" Hurricane asked. "I don't know what's wrong with that girl." Kane replied. "Molly, Molly always looking so tense." Mrs. McMahon commented as she and HHH walked down the hall hand in hand. "If you had to go through what I've been through these past weeks you'd be upset too." Molly replied. "I'm sure you night with Chris wasn't all that bad. At least not from what he says." HHH smiled. "Well I don't know what he's been referring to but what happened was nothing to brag about." Molly snapped. "Molly you don't have to be ashamed there are plenty of other ways to get out your frustration other than in the ring you know?" Linda asked. "Like what?" Molly asked. Linda smiled as she opened up the door and pulled HHH into the room. "Come on Molly, we'll show you." Linda replied. Molly looked confused and then entered the room reluctantly. Stephanie stood in the middle of the hotel on her cell phone. "What do you mean you don't know?" Stephanie asked outraged. She asked Dawn Marie to do one simple thing! Make sure a room was reserved for her and what does she do? The exact opposite! Stephanie angrily hung up her phone. "Hey Steph, what's up?" Edge asked as he approached her. "Oh, hi Edge, nothing, just Dawn Marie never booked me a room." Stephanie exclaimed. "Well you can have my room." Edge offered. "No you need your room." Stephanie replied. "We could share a room." Edge reasoned. "No thanks, I'll just find a different hotel. It's not a big deal, it's just one night. So where are you headed?" Stephanie asked. "I was just going to get something to eat, you wanna come?" Edge offered "I'm not sure that's a good.." Stephanie began. "Steph, it's just lunch." Edge replied. "I'm sorry, your right. I'd love too." Stephanie smiled. He held out his arm and she looked at it for a moment. "It's not dirty or anything." Edge joked. "I know." Stephanie replied putting her arm around his.  
  
Edge and Stephanie ate and she laughed at all of his sarcastic and witty jokes. "You know edge I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Stephanie smiled. "I'm glad you're having fun." Edge replied. A serious look crossed his face and he unexpectedly leaned over and kissed her. She had never kissed Edge before but she couldn't believe how soft his lips were. It was a small kiss and Stephanie was shocked. "Edge look, I told you." She began when she was cut off by another quick kiss. "I know what you said. But I'm not HHH. I really do like you Steph, and it'd be ashame to give that up because Hunter's an idiot. Don't you think it's time to move on?" Edge asked. Stephanie cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. This kiss was a bit longer then the others had been. When she pulled back, now Edge was surprised. "What's this mean?" Edge asked. "Let's not define it, let's just enjoy it." Stephanie replied as they kissed again. Trish stood in front of the mirror in a wedding dress. She didn't even recognize herself. "It's ok you can breathe, your just trying on dresses." Lita smiled. "I know, I can't help it." Trish swallowed. "You look beautiful." Lita smiled and hugged her. "Thank you." Trish replied returning the hug. "So when's the date?" Lita asked. "2 weeks." Trish sighed. "I can't believe Jeff saved me from Jamal, Rosey, and Rico." Lita remarked. "You know he'd never let you get hurt." Trish smiled. "No I don't I mean, I mean after what Matt did to him, I'm surprised he even cared." Lita replied. "Your not Matt." Trish answered. Trish sat in the hallway thinking. "Hey Trish." Jeff said as he walked up the hall. "Hi" Trish replied. "I heard about you and Bubba. Congratulations." Jeff smiled "Thanks." Trish replied "But I'm a little nervous." she added. "Everyone gets nervous." Jeff replied. "Do you think I'm making the right decision?" Trish asked. "Are you sure I'm the right person to ask that?" Jeff joked. "As a friend, do you think I'm making a mistake?" Trish asked. "As a friend, I think you should follow your heart. If you love him and you want to marry him, than marry him. But it has to be because of you, not everyone else. Now as a guy who likes you, on the other hand, I'd say don't marry him!" Jeff laughed. "Thanks." Trish smiled.  
  
Stacy placed one of her legs on the chair Kane was sitting in as he tightened his boots. "What do you want Stacy?" Kane sighed. "Why do you always assume I want something?" Stacy asked offensively "Because you always want something." Kane replied as he stood up. "I wanna be your friend." Stacy smiled innocently. "My friend? You screw over all of your so called "friends" why should I trust you?" Kane asked. Stacy said nothing. "That's what I thought." He replied as he walked away. Why was she trying so hard? It was just Kane! Linda knocked on Edge's door Smackdown, than entered. "Hello Edge." Linda smiled. "Hi Mrs. McMahon. Can I help you?" He asked with a skeptical look on his face. "I'm glad you asked." She replied placing a hand on his chest. "I was thinking maybe you could show me why there are so many Edge heads?" she smiled. Stephanie walked into Edge's locker room and what did she see? Her mother hitting on him! Wasn't it enough that she was having an affair with her ex- husband! But now she had to try and steal Edge! "What do you think your doing? Get the hell away from him!" Stephanie demanded. "This is none of your business!" Linda sneered. "It's ok Steph. I'm sorry Linda but if I wanted to go out with an older women I'd call up my grandmother!" Edge joked. Stephanie laughed and Linda slapped him and stormed out of the room. Stephanie angrily watched her leave then smiled as she wrapped her arms around Edge's neck. "Your pretty hot when your mad!" Edge smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and their lips met as the kiss grew more passionate suddenly the door swung open. They quickly broke apart. It was Kurt Angle. "Steph, what are you doing in here?" Kurt asked. "I was just telling Edge about tonight's show." Stephanie replied quickly. "Good because I want a rematch!" Kurt exclaimed. "Consider it done." Stephanie replied quickly. Kurt then gave Edge a dirty look and left.  
  
To the readers: I would like to thank Goddess of Ozz, Innovator of Randomity, Danielle N, bubbles-extreme-diva, for the reviews and Corey for e-mailing me her review. I'd also like to thank Crystal for the review, I'm so glad that someone on fanforum finally read it and especially liked. I'm also glad that you of all the people on fan forum read it cuz I know you the best. Reviews do rock! So please anyone who reads my story review, I really wanna know what you think. Preview for next chapter: Bubba has a bachelor party, and Trish has a bridal shower. Who causes trouble? And who gets the last laugh? Find out next time!( 


	13. Chapter 13

In one day Trish and Bubba would be married. She was having a bridal shower and he was having a bachelor party. This was her last night single. All of the wwe Divas would be at her party, including some of the Smackdown talent. Lita and Torrie were in charge of the shower. Trish and Torrie waited for everyone to arrive. "Where the hell is Lita?!" Trish asked. "I'm sure she'll be here soon, you know she wouldn't miss this." Torrie smiled. Some of the other Divas began to arrive. Terri and Jackie were one of the first to show up. They gave Torrie and Trish hugs and placed their gifts on the table. Lita then showed up, her face covered in tears. "Oh my God! Lita what happened?" Trish gasped "I just broke up with Matt." Lita cried as she wiped the tears from her face. "Why?" Torrie asked. "I just couldn't take it anymore. I told him to take his 'Mattitude' and shove it up his ass." Lita replied. "I'm so sorry." Trish answered as she hugged her. "Maybe it's better this way." Lita replied. "But tonight isn't about me, it's about you! So let's get this party started." She laughed. Stacy entered the room. "What the hell is she doing here?" Trish asked. "We invited her." Lita answered. "What? Why?" Trish asked. "You'll see." Lita smiled. Stacy placed a present on the table and sat down with Jackie and Terri. Ivory arrived and so did Nidia. "Nidia?" Trish asked Torrie surprised. "Tonight is gonna be very interesting." Torrie replied. Linda Miles arrived and just as Trish was about to close the door Stephanie McMahon showed up. "Stephanie?!" Trish said in shock. "Hi, Trish." Stephanie smiled. "I'm glad you came." Trish smiled. "Me too." Stephanie agreed. They hugged and Stephanie entered the room. Spike and RVD set up Bubba's bachelor party. RVD and Bubba had become pretty close friends seeing how they both had the same problem with HHH. "Dude how many strippers did you hire?" RVD asked as the other wrestlers began to arrive. "Enough, why?" Spike asked "Look at this bill!" RVD marveled. "It's a bachelor party!" Spike exclaimed. "Whatever Dude." RVD replied. "How's your ribs?" Bubba asked as he approached. "They're getting better. Your gonna love this party." RVD smiled. "I'm sure I will." RVD replied. "I invited Jeff Hardy, Spike said I shouldn't have. Is that gonna be a problem?" RVD asked. "No big deal. Nothing can get me down tonight." Bubba smiled. Maven arrived the same time as Jeff. They sat down and started talking. Then Rey Mysterio and Edge showed up. Kane and the Hurricane arrived and the last to show were Billy, Chuck, and Al Snow. All the Divas giggled as Trish opened some of the presents. "That one's from me!" Torrie squealed. Trish opened it and it was a very sexy piece of lingerie. Trish's mouth dropped. "Thank you." She smiled. "I've got one just like it, Maven loves it." Torrie replied. "It's really cute." Lita chimed in. "You can wear that on your honeymoon and really have some fun" Stacy suggested. Trish still had no idea why she had been invited. "One of us should have gotten you a table." Terri laughed. "Yeah, we all know what Bubba likes." Jackie joked. Trish picked up a gift wrapped in newspaper. "That one's from me." Nidia smiled as she chewed her gum. "Why am I not surprised?" Torrie asked. "Screw you!" Nidia replied. "Ladies, please this is a special night. Try to get along." Lita refereed. Trish began to open the present. It was pink feathery handcuffs. "Thanks, kind of kinky." Trish laughed. "You never know they could come in handy. Me and Jamie use them all the time." Nidia replied. "That's a little too much information." Lita laughed. "Sometimes Tajiri too." Nidia smiled. "Eww." Torrie commented with a dirty look. "Here open this one, it's from me." Terri smiled. It was more lingerie. "You all have dirty minds!" Trish laughed. "Yeah ok Trish like you don't think about the same thing!" Torrie joked with a nudge. Linda, Jackie, and Ivory also gave her lingerie. Lita gave her a camcorder. "Thanks, but what's this for anyway?" Trish asked. "In case you ever decide you wanna make any of your own private home movies." Lita smiled. "And you called me kinky." Nidia giggled. They all began to laugh. The strippers danced around and shook everything they had in the guys faces. Spike's eyes bulged out of his head. "Good job Spike." Al laughed. "This is the best bachelor party I've ever been too!" Maven added. "Come on girls, I think it's only fair that Bubba gets a special lap dance. It's his last night as a free man." RVD called "That's not necessary." Bubba insisted as the strippers surrounded him and began getting a little touchy feely. "That's enough." Bubba laughed. "Relax it's your last night." RVD replied. "I know what he wants! The sexiest girl to strip for him of them all." Spike answered. "Is Trish here?" Bubba joked. "Enough thinking about the wifey!" Edge added. "Here she comes, Mae Young!" Spike laughed as Mae entered the room. She planted kisses on Bubba's face and danced in front of him as he stared in horror while the other guys laughed. "Trish gonna be so jeolous." Kane laughed. The Divas sat in a circle playing truth or dare. "Lita, truth or dare?" Trish asked. "Truth." Lita picked. "Have you ever, EVER, even once, thought about Jeff in a 'more than just friends way'?" Trish asked. "No." Lita replied. "You liar!" Torrie exclaimed. "Not even once?" Trish asked. "I don't know..maybe once but it was before I dated Matt. Jeff and I are just friends! That's how it's always been. He doesn't look at me that way." Lita insisted. "How do you know?" Terri asked. "Maybe you and Jeff should hook up." Torrie smiled. "He's always protecting you." Trish added. "He saved you from Jamal and Rosey, even though he paid for it." Jackie offered. "He's my friend of coarse he's gonna protect me." Lita replied. "That's what I thought about Bubba." Trish smiled. Lita threw a pillow at Trish. "It's time for real fun. Trish truth or dare?" Lita asked. "Dare." Trish smiled. "I dare you and Stacy to take off all of your clothes and run through the hall naked and then back." Lita dared. "I don't know..." Trish began as Torrie nudged her in the side. "Come on you two! It'll be fun. Be wild! It's Trish's last night single, it's ok to do something crazy!" Torrie insisted. "Naked?" Stacy asked. Torrie nudged Trish in the side again. "Yeah, we should do it." Trish replied. "Your gonna do it?" Stacy asked in disbelief. "Yeah, come on." Trish replied. Trish went into the bathroom and got undressed. She put on a robe, and came out. Stacy went in next. "What's going on?" Trish whispered. "Shh! Come here." Lita replied as she pulled her aside. Stacy re-entered the room. Trish came toward the door and they both stood at the entrance of the room. Stacy stood in front of Trish. Torrie opened the door. "Alright girls, get ready." Torrie smiled. Stacy hesitated but then began to take off her robe when she seen Trish taking hers off. The last thing she wanted to be considered was a chicken. Trish halfway untied her robe and pretended to be taking it off. "Go!" Torrie yelled as she ripped the robe out of Stacy's hand and Trish shoved her out the door. The slammed and locked the door. Finally, all the Divas had gotten their revenge. Jeff walked up to Bubba and searched for the words to say. "I don't wanna fight I just wanted to congratulate you. You a lucky man." Jeff said finally. He extended hid hand. "Thanks, I know." Bubba replied as he shook his hand. "Ok guys, if your not involved with one of the beautiful WWE Divas which one would you sleep with?" And if you are already involved with one, what Diva would you want to sleep with other than the one your with.?" Spike asked the room. "Good question, other than Torrie I'd have to say Stacy." Maven smiled. "What about Nidia?" Al asked "Like I said I don't discriminate." Chuck laughed. "Yeah, Chuck will do all of them!" Billy joked. "Including Mae Young." Bubba laughed. "Especially Mae Young!" Billy corrected. "I think probably Jackie or Ivory." Al replied. "Good choose." Maven smiled. "If it weren't Trish, maybe Lita or Stacy." Bubba answered. "Trish and Lita are good chooses but so is Torrie." Jeff added. "Hey!" Maven laughed. "Sorry man." Jeff smiled. "I'd have to say Stephanie." Edge replied. The whole room got quiet. "Mmm.. I never thought of that, but she's not really a Diva." Spike added. "Yeah Steph's a good choose but my final answer is Torrie." Rey smiled. "I'd pick Stephanie or Stacy." RVD replied. "Terri, Lita, Trish, Stephanie, Jackie, Nidia, Dawn Marie, Torrie, hell, the whole Women's roster!" Kane exclaimed. "What's up with you and Terri anyway?" RVD asked. "Were friends, for now." Kane smiled. "I wouldn't touch Nidia, that was a big mistake. All she did was hurt me. But I'd have to say either Stacy, Trish or Molly." Hurricane replied. "Molly?! Good luck!" Al laughed. "How about Jazz?" Billy asked. They all began to laugh.  
  
Stacy frantically tried to cover herself. She pounded on the door and screamed. All she heard was laughter. She suddenly seen a nearby door begin to open. She'd die if anyone seen her like this! She quickly ran around the corner and into the women's bathroom. Luckily no one had seen her. As she covered herself as well as she could. She pulled on the lever for the paper towels and quickly began to wrap it around her. She looked pretty stupid with brown paper towel wrapped around her breast and her waist but she didn't know what to do, or where to go. She made sure the coast was clear and quickly left the bathroom and ran down the hall. When she turned the corner she ran right into Kane. She struggled to hold the paper towel up. She ran pat him as he began to laugh at her. She was so embarrassed and humiliated. She seen a hotel room maid and quickly grabbed one of the white sheets out of her cart and wrapped it around herself. Tears were running down her face now. She had been in revealing pictures, but this was nothing like that. This was embarrassing. She was the joke. All the Divas laughed at their prank. "Now we can really have fun." Torrie smiled. "Did you see her face?" Lita laughed. "Let me in!" Trish imitated in a snotty tone. They all laughed harder. "Ok, ok Lita truth or dare?" Trish asked. "I already went!" Lita cried. "It's my turn I can ask whoever I want. Now truth or dare?" Trish insisted.  
  
"Dare." Lita cried. "I dare you to kiss Jeff!" Trish smiled. "What? He's not even here!" Lita replied. "He's at the bachelor party." Torrie smiled. "No, I can't do it!" Lita cried. "You have to it's a dare!" Trish laughed. "I can't" Lita cried. "You can't turn down a dare!" Torrie added "I just did!" Lita replied. "Where are your guts?" Trish asked "What happened to Ms. Extreme?" she added "I'll do it!" Nidia smiled. "Ok Steph, you've been quiet this whole party. Truth or Dare?" Trish asked. "Truth." Stephanie replied. "Since your divorce with HHH has their been any special men in your life?" Trish asked. "Other than Jericho?" Terri added. Stephanie thought for a moment. She thought of Edge but she didn't dare to say anything "No there hasn't been anyone since Hunter." Stephanie lied. "Are you serious?" Torrie asked. "Anyone you like?" Trish asked. "You only get one question! Now it's my turn, Terri truth or dare?" Stephanie asked. "Truth" she picked. "What's up with everyone picking truth?" Lita cried. "Oh shut up, I don't see you accepting any dares." Trish replied. "Exactly how big is the Big Red Machine?" Stephanie asked. "I wouldn't know." Terri blushed. "Sure you don't." Stephanie smiled as Torrie began to get up. "Now here's what you've all been waiting for." Torrie said as male strippers entered the room. Two of them began dancing in front of Trish. Her face turned beat red. Nidia began grinding with one of them and kissed him. While the other Divas looked on in horror. "I'm tired!" Bubba insisted. "You can't leave your own bachelor party!" Spike cried. "I had a lot of fun, but I have a big day tomorrow!" Bubba replied. "You only have a bachelor party once! Your married for the rest of your life!" Spike insisted. "I don't wanna be tired and hung over on my wedding day." Bubba explained. "Bubba!" Spike groaned. "Let him go." RVD replied. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Bubba said as Kane entered the room laughing. "What's so funny?" Spike asked. "Stacy..." Kane began "Enough said." Bubba laughed as he left. He found a nearby room and crashed there. All the Diva left Trish's party except Lita and Torrie who stayed in her room with her. They along with Terri, would be Trish's bridesmaids.  
  
Stacy entered the hotel room and sat on the bed. She was still crying. She didn't deserve this. She hadn't done anything to them tonight, and now they were probably all laughing at her. She clenched the sheet tightly as she laid down and closed her eyes. Nobody did this to her and got away with it. Payback's a bitch. Trish woke up with the same anxiety and fear. Today was the day. Torrie and Lita had already ordered breakfast and there was a hot plate waiting for Trish. "Thanks. Have you guys seen Bubba yet?" Trish asked nervously. "No but I'm sure he's fine." Torrie smiled. "Scared?" Lita asked. "Petrified." Trish answered. Bubba woke up with a bit of a headache. He glanced around the room. He had left the party early but he could still feel the after effects. That's the last time he would drink. He turned over and seen someone laying next to him. She had blonde hair. "Oh god please let it be Trish." Bubba thought. There's no way he had slept with someone! Wouldn't he remember? But he couldn't. he slightly pulled down the sheet covering the girl. He seen bare shoulders. She must have been naked. OH god! Stacy!! Oh no he couldn't have done that to Trish! He began to panick. Stacy of all people why Stacy? She was practically Trish's arch enemy. Why did it have to be anyone at all? All he ever wanted was to be with Trish and now it's ruined. Unless he didn't tell her, but he could never live with the guilt. Stacy began to move and she opened her eyes. "Oh god." Bubba said out loud. Stacy sat up. She remembered coming there last night after the other Divas humiliated her. But she didn't know Bubba had been in the same room. She thought it was empty. But she had, had a lot on her mind. "We didn't..did we?" Bubba began to ask. Stacy began to answer. Meanwhile... "Hey Rob have you seen Bubba?" Trish asked. "Yeah he left the party early last night. I think he went back to his room." RVD answered. "No I don't think so..." Stacy began. The door swung open. "Bubba....." Trish smiled as she entered the room. The smile quickly faded. Bubba was in bed with Stacy Keibler! "Trish! This isn't what it looks like!" Bubba explained. "What the hell is going on here? Isn't what it looks like? Were getting married today and your screwing this nasty bitch!" Trish yelled. As Stacy stood up. "Let me explain...." Bubba began. "Explain? What you tripped and fell into her pants?" Trish cried outraged. She stormed out of the room and Bubba ran after her while Stacy stood in the doorway. "Nothing happened I swear! I don't know why she was I my hotel room, but I'm telling you, nothing happened!" Bubba pleded. Tears formed in Trish's eyes. "I trusted you!" Trish cried. "Stacy tell her!" Bubba yelled. "He's good in bed!" Stacy sneered What better way to hurt Trish then to ruin her relationship with Bubba? Trish tackled her and began to kick her ass. Bubba pulled Trish off of Stacy and tried to convince her of the truth. "That's right, protect me Bubba!" Stacy yelled. "She's lying!" Bubba yelled. "Nothing happened!" he tried to explain as he let go of Trish. She turned around and slapped him hard. He got that crazy look on his face but he didn't hurt her. She stormed off and Bubba grabbed Stacy by the hair, she was still clinging to the sheet. "You're a lying bitch!" Bubba yelled. "Prove it!" Stacy screamed. He threw her against the wall and slammed the door to his hotel room leaving her in the hall. Kane came walking down the hall. Did she always have to see him during these moments? He looked at her and shook his head. Stacy stood up and angrily stormed down the hall in the opposite direction.  
  
To the readers: I'd like to thank Roxie for the review, sorry I didn't know you read it and I appreciate it. Please everyone READ and REVIEW!  
  
Preview for next chapter: Will Bubba and Trish get married? The aftermath of Stacy's lies and much more! 


	14. Chapter 14

"He slept with Stacy!" Trish cried as tears consumed her face. "Are you sure?" Torrie asked. "She was in bed with him." Trish sobbed. "Maybe we shouldn't have pulled that prank on her. Of coarse she would want revenge and what better way to get it?" Lita replied. "This isn't just her fault! It's Bubba's too. How could he do this to me?" Trish whimpered. "Are you positive he cheated on you?" Lita asked. "He said nothing happened, but of coarse he's gonna deny it!" Trish cried. Bubba paced the room like a crazy man. Kane, RVD, Spike, and the Hurricane were all in the room. "Trish believes her?" Spike asked. "Yes! Can you blame her?" Bubba ranted. "What was Stacy doing in your bed anyway?" RVD asked. "It's what Stacy does. All she can do is hurt people. She knows nothing happened." Kane replied. "Dude, are you sure you didn't do anything with her?" RVD asked. "Yes I'm sure! She even admitted nothing happened before Trish showed up." Bubba replied. "Wow, that's totally uncool." RVD sighed. "This is Hurri-horrible" Hurricane added. "Maybe you should go talk to her." Spike suggested. Stacy had put on some clothes. She sat in the Divas locker room. Trish, Lita, and Torrie all entered. Torrie wasn't suppose to be there because she was Smackdown talent, but Eric agreed to let her stay for what was suppose to be the night of Trish's wedding, which had now been called off. There was a silent tension in the room. When suddenly there was a knock on the door. Torrie cracked it open. It was Bubba. "Is Trish in here?" he asked. "I don't think she wants to talk to you." Torrie replied with an attitude. "Can I please talk to her." Bubba asked. Trish got up and angrily swung the door open and stormed into the hall. The other Divas gathered around the doorway. "What do you want?" Trish yelled. "Can we please talk privately?" Bubba asked. "What you think everyone doesn't know by now that you screwed Stacy?!" Trish screamed. "Nothing happened!" Bubba yelled. "I was so worried about hurting you and look what happened? I got hurt!" Trish replied. "I didn't sleep with her! You actually gonna end our relationship because of something she says happened? When Jeff kissed you I never once broke up with you because I trusted you! I love you!" Bubba pleaded. "That's a lot different! At least you never caught me in bed with Jeff!" Trish screamed. "Your giving her what she wants! Please Trish don't do this!" Bubba said with actual emotion in his voice. Trish had never seen his emotional. He was so tough sometimes she didn't think he had one. But all she could think about was him and Stacy. "It's over." Trish replied as her voice trembled and a tear rolled down her cheek. Lita and Torrie also had tears in their eyes. Bubba put his hands over his face and on his head. Was he crying? He didn't want to look at her. "Are you serious?" He asked. "I never want to see you again!" Trish cried as she turned to walk away. "Nothing happened." Stacy sighed. Bubba and Trish stared at he in shock. "What?" Trish asked. "I lied. I let you think something happened to get back at you. Bubba never even kissed me. We woke up next to eachother and that's all. I didn't have any clothes on because of the little prank you guys pulled." Stacy replied. "You bitch!" Trish screamed as she attacked her. The other Divas restrained her and pulled her into the locker room. He didn't know what to think. Bubba went back to his locker room. Stacy laid on the floor after the attack and sat up, her hair a mess. Kane spotted her as he walked down the hall. Great! He approached her. "Go ahead and laugh!" Stacy sighed as she tried to fix her hair. "You did the right thing." Kane replied. "No one's ever said that to me." Stacy said as she looked up at him. "I think that's the first time you ever did the right thing." Kane replied as he extended his hand. He helped her up and just walked away. What was it about him?  
  
"Molly don't let them take you into the forces of darkness!" Hurricane cried. "Linda and Hunter showed me a new side of myself." Molly smiled. "Holy-evildoers!" Hurricane exclaimed. "This is a good thing. It's time for me to take charge and show that I'm the dominant woman in the WWE. I'm done being hurt by people I decide to trust. It's my turn." Molly replied.  
  
Bubba sat in his locker room with his head down. Everything for the wedding was ready, and now he and Trish weren't even together. Trish knocked on his door and entered. He immediately stood up. "I'm sorry." Trish sighed. "I didn't know. When I seen you two in bed together, I just automatically thought something happened. What was I suppose to think?" She asked. "You don't trust me." Bubba answered. "That's not true." Trish insisted. "You believed Stacy Keibler over me!" Bubba shouted. "She was naked and you were laying in bed together." Trish began. "Can we please just forget about this?" she asked cupping his face. "I'm sorry I love you." She repeated. He leaned down and they kissed. Everything was crazy. People were running around, bridesmaids were putting on their dresses and the wedding wasn't too far away. "Have you seen Trish in her dress?" Torrie asked as she zipped up the back of Lita's dress. "Not yet, have you?" Lita replied. "Yeah, she looks beautiful." Torrie smiled. "You look great." She added as Lita turned around wearing the same purple bridemaids dress as Torrie. "So do you." Lita smiled. They walked out of the locker room and into the hall. Torrie walked up to Maven and began hugging him. Since he was injured and hadn't been on Smackdown in a while, Eric said he could stay to watch the wedding. Because everyone, even Smackdown superstars loved Raw. Liat smiled as she watched them. Jeff walked towards her. "You look beautiful." Jeff smiled. "Thank you." Lita smiled. "Are you disappointed?" she asked. "About what?" Jeff replied. "Bubba and Trish? The wedding?" she added. "No, all that matters is that she's happy." Jeff replied. "Truth or Dare?" Lita asked suddenly. "What?!" Jeff replied in confusion. "Truth or Dare?" Lita repeated. "Dare." Jeff replied. "Are you sure about that?" Lita asked. "Extreme? Live for the Moment? Daredevil! Does that mean anything to you? Of coarse I'm sure." Jeff replied. "I give pretty challenging dares are you sure?" Lita asked. "Dare!" Jeff repeated. "What would you think if I didn't accept a dare?" Lita asked. "What would I think? That it was a pretty bad dare." Jeff answered. "I dare you to kiss me." Lita dared. Jeff stared at her in shock, cupped her face and kissed her. When he pulled back they looked away from eachother in and awkward silence. "I never turn down a dare, but what was that about?" Jeff asked. "I don't know. Matt and I are over, and we've always been so close, I know that we've never really looked at eachother that way but I didn't look at Matt that way either. I guess I just wanted to know." Lita replied. "Know what?" Jeff asked. "What it was like." Lita replied. "What was it like?" Jeff asked. "You tell me, you kissed me too." Lita replied. "Well it didn't suck." Jeff replied "No, it didn't suck." Lita laughed. "It wasn't like I thought it would be." She added. "What do you mean?" Jeff asked. "Well it wasn't like kissing a family member." Lita replied. "Things are gonna get complicated, huh?" Jeff asked. Everything was moving so fast. Now Trish was seconds from walking down the aisle, well, ramp. She was so scared she could feel herself shaking. The wedding music came on and it was time. She walked down the ramp. Bubba was standing in the middle of the ring in a tuxedo. He looked so handsome and Torrie had been right Trish did look beautiful in her dress. Trish's bridesmaids Torrie, Lita, Terri, and Lilian Garcia all looked on as Trish stepped into the ring. Spike was Bubba's bestman and RVD and Tommy Dreamer were also in the ring. The reverend began, he went through the entire ceremony. "If there is anyone who feels these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their piece." The Reverend said. Weddings never went well in the WWE. Trish and Bubba looked around them. No objections? Trish thought for sure Stacy would have something to say. "Do you Bubba Ray Dudley take thee Patricia Stratus to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The Reverend asked. "I do." Bubba smiled. "Do you Patricia Stratus take the Bubba Ray Dudely to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The Reverend asked. Trish opened her mouth but the words were caught in her throat. "I..." She began. She felt the same feeling she had felt the whole time. Tears formed in her eyes. She wasn't ready. "I..I'm sorry...I can't!" Trish cried. She ran out of the ring and up the ramp. Spike, RVD, and Tommy's mouths all dropped in shock. Everyone in the ring was shocked. Lita, Torrie, and Terri all covered their mouths. But the worst reaction was Bubba. "Where the hell is she going? What the hell does she think she's doing?" Bubba yelled. His face was turning red. He wasn't embarrassed he was hurt. After flipping out and destroying things in the ring, Lita, Torrie and Terri quickly got out of harms way. After a few moments he dropped to his knees. He cupped his head in his hands and Spike sympathetically touched his shoulder. RVD and Tommy also checked if he was ok. Trish ran past many of the WWE superstars on her way toward the exit. Jericho, HHH, the Big Show, Jeff, the Hurricane, Stacy and Kane all looked on as she pushed open the exit door and left, dress and all. Kane looked back at Stacy. "What?! It wasn't me! I didn't do anything!" Stacy insisted. "I didn't say anything." Kane replied.  
  
To readers: I'd like to thank Innovator of Randomity, and Crystal for the review. I'd like to thank Corey for the e-mail, and Giggles for the response. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview for next chapter: Stacy still wants Kane, Trish deals with the aftermath of her decision, Stephanie, and much more!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Trish didn't want to go to Raw. She couldn't deal with Bubba. She had hurt him. She thought she would and she didn't mean too, but she had hurt him worse than she had ever hurt anyone. She had hurt a lot of people in her life, but none as badly as him. She just wasn't ready. She still loved him, but he would never forgive her, she couldn't forgive herself. She cried, that's all she had done since that night was cry, and now she was sitting in her car outside of Raw. She got out of her car and walked inside. Everyone got silent as she past them, and she would do anything to avoid Bubba. Part of her wanted to see him, part of her wanted to hide. She knew seeing him wasn't the best idea, but eventually she knew she'd run into him, or she would have to talk to him, they never actually broke up. This wasn't how she anted things to be between them. She could either avoid him or get it over with. She spotted Spike and walked up to him. Even he gave her an icy look.  
  
"Have you seen Bubba?" She asked quietly.  
  
"After what you did to him, I really don't think that's such a good idea." Spike sighed.  
  
"I really need to talk to him." Trish replied.  
  
"I just seen him down the hall talking to RVD, he's not in a good mood." Spike warned.  
  
She thanked Spike and walked down the hall. She spotted Bubba, but he didn't see her. She could tell he was still upset. He looked like he had been through hell and it was all because of her. She walked up to then slow and when they seen he Bubba angrily looked down at his feet. There was nothing but a cold silence.  
  
"I'll see ya later man." RVD said finally, and walked away. Still silence. She closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"I think we should talk." Trish began with a bit of a tremble I her voice.  
  
"Now you wanna talk." Bubba laughed bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry I just wasn't ready." Trish frowned.  
  
"Then why the hell did you say yes?!" Bubba screamed.  
  
"Because I didn't want to lose you!" Trish cried.  
  
"Lose me? You did a lot more than that! You know what that says to me? That you can't see yourself spending the rest of your life with me but I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you! I'm sorry that's such a scary thought for you Trish, but if you feel that way then there' really no point in us even being together at all!" Bubba yelled.  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe I do wanna marry you? Just not right now?" Trish asked.  
  
"You made your choose. If you weren't ready then you should have told me! It's called being honest!" Bubba yelled.  
  
"I'm telling you now!" Trish cried.  
  
"It's too late!" Bubba replied angrily as he walked away. There were still some many unanswered questions.  
  
"Bubba wait!" Trish called. " Are we ok?" she asked hopelessly. He slightly laughed.  
  
"There is no WE" Bubba replied coldly and kept walking.  
  
Bubba tried to act hard and not to cry. But he felt like he couldn't stop the tears. He was a guy, guys weren't suppose to cry. Especially not tough guys. But Trish was his weakness.  
  
"I don't know why you didn't see it coming." Victoria said as she touched his shoulder. "That's all the little princess is good for." She added as she walked away.  
  
Bubba sighed. She was right. And he had been just another victim.  
  
Stacy was bending over in a mini skirt picking something up, again right in front of the Big Red Machine. Kane didn't mind it but he knew she had down it on purpose.  
  
"Why are you trying so hard to impress me?" Kane asked her.  
  
"I'm not trying to impress you!" Stacy replied in shock at the confrontation.  
  
"OK" Kane said  
  
"Maybe I like you." Stacy added as he began to walk away. He turned back and looked at her, then said nothing and walked away, it was as if she hadn't said anything to him. Was he playing head games?! Stacy had done that before but no one had ever done it to her.  
  
"Stephanie I suggest I have a match against Brock Lesnar for the World championship." Edge suggested.  
  
"You suggest? I suggest you remember who the boss is." Stephanie snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry I just thought since I don't have a match yet.." Edge began.  
  
"No, Edge, I make the matches, not you! You suggest nothing! You'll have a match tonight but it's against Matt Hardy." Stephanie replied angrily.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Edge asked.  
  
"Nothing. You have a match to get to!" Stephanie ordered.  
  
He sighed as he walked toward the door. He turned back around and kissed her on the cheek and then left. She didn't know why she had been so mean to Edge. He hadn't done anything. She just didn't want to get hurt again. She always helped HHH in every way she could and look how that turned out. She didn't want to make the same mistakes with Edge.  
  
"Hi Rey-Rey!" Nidia squealed with s smile.  
  
"Hi, Nidia can I help you?" Rey asked cautiously. Nidia looked him up and down.  
  
"Masked men really turn me on. But I'd love to get underneath that mask!" Nidia smiled as she rubbed his chest.  
  
"I have a cruiserweight championship match to get too. Against your boyfriend as a matter of fact." Rey replied removing her hands.  
  
"That doesn't mean we can't play nice." Nidia said seductively.  
  
"Nidia what are you doing?" Torrie asked angrily.  
  
"None of your business, this is between me and Rey-Rey." Nidia snapped as she chewed her gum.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but Rey doesn't like trailer trash." Torrie sneered. Nidia slapped her and the cat fight began. Jamie Knoble ran up and grabbed Nidia as Rey restrained Torrie.  
  
"Lita and Jeff sat quietly in the locker room. Jeff played with the lace to his boots. What was this? Did a tiny innocent kiss complicate things? Were they afraid to talk about it? They certainly hadn't if they weren't. More importantly what did it mean? Lita stared at Jeff. She had never really looked at him that way. The thought crossed her mind maybe once. He was cute, there was no denying that, but could she ever like him in that way? Maybe there had always been feelings she just never knew were there. Some of the best things can be right in front of your face and you don't know it until it's too late. Then there was Matt. She didn't want to hurt him and if Matt ever found out about her and Jeff he'd flip. But she couldn't just live her life making everyone else happy. She'd always care about Matt, but sometimes you have to put your own feelings ahead of someone elses. Jeff finally looked up at her. She had practically stared a hole in his head not even realizing she had been staring. Now it was even more awkward.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She replied as she looked down. Silence again. Which was worse? "I don't wanna hurt Matt." Lita sighed.  
  
"Neither do I." Jeff agreed "But ha hasn't always been so concerned with our feeling in the past." He added.  
  
"I know, I don't know what to do, I don't even know what this is." Lita replied.  
  
"What do you want it to be?" Jeff asked as he stood up.  
  
"I can't figure it out all I know is I don't wanna wonder, I wanna know. But I don't have the answers." Lita sighed also standing up.  
  
"Well, let's find out." Jeff suggested as he moved closer to her.  
  
"How?" Lita asked.  
  
"The same way you and Matt found out." Jeff replied.  
  
He leaned down and gave her a small kiss. He pulled back and their faces were inches apart. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. This kiss was longer and grew more passionate. She let her hands run through his multi-colored hair. The broke apart and they were surprised at the results.  
  
"I liked it" Lita smiled.  
  
"Me too." Jeff agreed. They began to kiss again, when Lita's cell phone rang. They quickly broke apart. Lita answered the phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi. Yeah fine. What ever. Alright, alright. Bye." Lita said as she hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Matt, he wanted to pick up a few thing he left at my house while we were dating." Lita explained.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't do this. Not that I don't feel anything, it's just...well obvious reasons. What do you think?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I think" she began as she moved in close. "We should Live for the Moment." Lita finished with a kiss.  
  
Trish felt like she couldn't breathe. Like her heart would never stop aching. Bubba hated her. She was everything everyone had ever said she was. She walked into Eric Bischoff's office. He wanted to see her and she knew that was never a good thing.  
  
"Trish! Come in." Eric smiled.  
  
"What do you want?" Trish frowned.  
  
"I know your break up with Bubba is probably still hurting you but I just wanted to tell you about your match tonight." Eric explained. "you and your tag team partner Bubba will be defending your intergender title against Terri and Kane." He added.  
  
The Intergender titles! Oh no! she had forgotten she and Bubba were still the champions! Now there was no avoiding eachother. Bubba didn't talk to her the whole way out to the ring. He didn't even want to be around her. Bubba and Trish entered the ring after Kane and Terri. Terri and Trish started off the match. Then the guys were tagged in. Kane had the advantage and then Bubba tagged in Trish after managing the Bubba bomb and instead of fight Trish Kane tagged in Terri. Trish delivered the bulldog, 1-2-.. she was suddenly pulled out of the ring, by her own partner. She had the match won and Bubba stopped the 3-count. Did being around really bother him enough to purposely lose the titles? She got back in the ring and she and Terri fought back and forth. Stacy suddenly walked down the ramp. She stood by and watched the match as the ladies tagged in the men. Kane had the advantage. He began to pull at his glove getting ready to deliver the chokeslam when Stacy got on the apron grabbed him and kissed him. Bubba quickly rolled Kane up but it was only good enough for a 2 count. Bubba delivered the Bubba bomb then he and Trish did the "What's up" move. He set up a table and Kane tried to chokeslam him through it but he countered and tagged in Trish. Terri got in the ring and they went at it. Victoria ran down the ramp and jumped in the ring with a chair. She swung the chair at Trish but Trish ducked and it hit Kane who was unaffected but pissed. He chokeslamed Victoria and Bubba closelined him over the tope rope. Trish and Terri continued to fight. Terri delivered a bulldog of her own. That's when Stacy got in the ring and kicked Terri in the face. Terri fell the mat and Trish got the 3-count. Bubba got back in the ring as the ref raised their hands and Trish looked at him. He had that same look in his eyes, he pushed the ref out of his way, grabbed Trish by the hair and shoved her between his legs. Victoria laughed with a sick look on her face as he hoisted Trish above his shoulders. The other Divas had been right about him, Trish thought as she felt herself flying through the air. Bubba then sat her in the corner of the steel post. He didn't put her through the table, he didn't hurt her, because he didn't have the heart too. She stared into his eyes. She didn't see anger or craziness. She saw pain. Pain that she caused. He got out of the ring and walked up the ramp.  
  
"You cost me the title match!" Kane yelled at Stacy.  
  
"I wasn't trying to cost you the titles, I just didn't wanna see Terri holding them with you." Stacy tried to explain.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you want from me, or what you've got up your sleeve but stay the hell away from me and out of my way!" Kane replied angrily as he walked past her.  
  
Everything she did seemed to be wrong. She wasn't making him like her she was making him hate her.  
  
"What do you see in him anyway?" HHH grunted as he walked past her. " I'd be careful if I were you, you don't wanna end up like Katie Vick." HHH added before he walked away. She never thought Kane was a killer but anything was possible in the WWE.  
  
"You should have put her through that table." Victoria said. Stacy turned her head as she heard this. Victoria had been talking to Bubba. Stacy didn't know what her deal was but she definitely didn't like Trish. She stood there and listened for a moment.  
  
"I couldn't hurt her, I still love her." Bubba sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Why not? Love? Trish doesn't know what love is. All she knows how to do is hurt people. She hurt me, she hurt you, and were just a few of the princesses victims. Don't let her get away with it! I won't" Victoria exclaimed.  
  
Stacy couldn't listen to this anymore. She walked up to them.  
  
"I'm not trying to defend Trish. I can't stand her. But, Bubba, Trish did love you. That has to count for something. I don't know what she did to Victoria, but I know she never meant to hurt you." Stacy said.  
  
"All this is coming from someone who was trying to break us up not too long ago?" Bubba replied.  
  
"I'm just trying to help." Stacy answered.  
  
"Help? You wanna help? Then start by minding your own business. And get the hell out of here!" Victoria snapped.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." Stacy sneered.  
  
"You don't know Trish. The things she's done, what she's all about, so stay out of it!" Victoria said angrily as Stacy stormed off.  
  
"Why would Stacy stand up for Trish?" Bubba asked.  
  
"You know what they say. Birds of the same feather flock together. Trish is gonna get what she deserves." Victoria answered.  
  
Lita and Jeff walked down the hall hand in hand.  
  
"How sluty is that? I would never date my ex-boyfriend's brother!" Jackie Gayda said loudly to Ivory as Jeff and Lita approached them.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lita replied.  
  
"You heard me! What are you gonna do? Kick my ass?" Jackie laughed.  
  
"My neck won't be injured forever." Lita snapped. She and Jeff walked past them.  
  
Stephanie went to Edge's locker room. She knocked and slightly opened the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, um....sure." Edge replied not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Edge, I'm sorry I over-reacted." Stephanie sighed.  
  
"I was juts asking you for a match. I wasn't trying to be the boss." Edge replied.  
  
"I know, and I should have handled it the way I would have with any other wrestler. I've had bad relationships in the past. This is why I didn't want to do this." Stephanie sighed.  
  
"I would never try to use you. I really like you. The business part of our relationship doesn't have to effect the personal part." Edge explained  
  
"But it will! It always does." Stephanie pleaded.  
  
"Not if we don't let it." Edge replied softly. He touched his face with one hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.  
  
Rey had lost his title match against Jamie Knoble due to Nidia's interference. She had grabbed him and kissed him. Jamie retained his title.  
  
"You don't like Rey do you?" Maven asked as Torrie sat on his lap.  
  
"What? Rey Mysterio? Rey-Rey? No. we've been friend since WCW." Torrie answered. "besides I'm with you." She added.  
  
"I know you two just seem pretty close." Maven replied.  
  
"Well, you and Nidia seemed pretty close on Tough Enough" Torrie replied.  
  
"Nothing has ever, or will ever happen between me and Nidia. Were just friends." Maven replied. There was a knock on the door. Torrie got up and answered it. It was Rey.  
  
"Hey Rey what are you doing here?" Torrie asked suprisedly.  
  
"WE have a mixed tag team match to prepare for." Rey replied as Maven stood up.  
  
"I'll see you later on tonight." Torrie promised as she turned to Maven.  
  
"OK." Maven replied. She kissed his cheek and left.  
  
To readers: Thanks to Crystal, and Kanes Mistress. Thanks to Corey for the e-mails.  
  
Preview for next chapter: Stacy finally gets what she wants, Stephanie can't resist someone and it's not Edge! Trish tries to get over Bubba 


	16. Chapter 16

"You weren't lying when you said you were larger than life!" Linda gasped as she and Chris Jericho walked out of her office.  
  
"Of coarse I wasn't. I'm the king of the world. I'm not a sucka. I'm a living legend!" Jericho exclaimed. "And your daughter can gallop around with that assclown Edge all she wants our affair was the best thing that ever happened to her!" he added.  
  
"Edge? You think Stephanie and Edge are..." Linda began.  
  
"Stephanie has always had her little secrets. I should know, I was one of them." Jericho laughed.  
  
"Oh my is something going on between Stephanie McMahon and Edge?" JR asked.  
  
"Of coarse not. Who cares anyway this isn't Stephanie's show its Eric Bischoff's." King exclaimed.  
  
Trish and Bubba had anther mixed tag team championship match. It would be she and bubba vs. Victoria and William Regal vs. RVD and Stacy keibler. Molly accompanied Victoria to the ring and the ladies kicked off the match. Victoria and Trish threw Stacy out of the ring so that they could fight eachother. Victoria had on William's brass knucks. She swung at Trish with them and Trish ducked and tagged in Bubba. Victoria tagged in William and Bubba had the advantage at first then it switched to William. He ran to his corner and got the brass knucks. But the ref stopped him when he seen what he was up too, allow Bubba to get the advantage with the Bubba-Bomb.  
  
"Bubba! Get the tables!" Bubba yelled.  
  
He got out of the ring, retrieved a table and began to set it up I the middle of the ring. RVD got back in the ring and ran at him. Bubba moved out of the way and RVD ran into the steel post. He grabbed RVD and began to get ready to put him through the table. As this was going on the fighting Trish and Victoria had been doing moved from outside of the ring, to the ring. Suddenly Molly jumped in the ring and grabbed Trish from behind. She restrained her allowing Victoria to get in as many free shots as she could. She wanted to hurt Trish as badly as she hurt her. An evil smile suddenly crossed Victoria's face as Molly restrained Trish. She knew exactly how to hurt her. Before Bubba could put RVD through the table she turned him around and kissed him. Trish looked on and it pissed her off just as much as it hurt her. She gave Molly three quick elbows and tackled Victoria breaking the kiss. She then got up, and looked over at Bubba, he hadn't exactly stopped the kiss. She walked over to him and slapped him I the face, if there was one thing Bubba hated it was being slapped in the face, especially after everything she had put him through. He angrily shoved Trish between his legs and hoisted her above his shoulders. Before he could finish doing something he could have lived to regret, RVD kicked him in the knee, saving Trish from getting some wood. Victoria grabbed Trish from behind and delivered her own move on her, the bulldog. William, RVD and Bubba continued to fight outside of the ring. Victoria hoisted Trish on to of her shoulders and slammed her through the table. A sick smile crossed her face. She turned around and Stacy kicked her hard in the face. She then covered Trish for the win. She and RVD celebrated as they walked up the ramp.  
  
"Are you serious?" Christian asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes!" Jericho sighed.  
  
"Linda McMahon? But she's so...OLD!" Christian exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but think of all the power she has." Jericho reminded as HHH passed them. "look at him, he's the World Champion." He added.  
  
"Yeah, but not because of Mrs. McMahon." Christian replied.  
  
"You think he doesn't get 'special' treatment? He can probably have whatever he wants. You wanna succeed in the WWE, right?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Of coarse, but....it's just..eww!" Christian replied. "you had an affair with Stephanie right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah" Jericho answered unsure of where he was going.  
  
"And now your having an affair with her Mother! That's kindof sick!" Christian exclaimed.  
  
"I guess HHH is sick too, then. I am the best, and it's because I do what I have to do to be the best. Being the king of the world isn't an easy job." Jericho smiled. Christian thought about this.  
  
Stephanie sat on the couch kissing Edge.  
  
"Wait! Are you sure the door is locked?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"For the fifth time yes!" Edge sighed.  
  
"You heard what Jericho said what if he knows something?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"So what if he does? Is it really that awful if people find out about us?" Edge asked.  
  
"Secrets are made secrets for a reason." Stephanie stated.  
  
"Are you ashamed of us?" Edge asked  
  
"What? Of coarse not" Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Then what's the big deal?" Edge protested.  
  
"I told you before we got involved I don't like to mix business with pleasure. Everyone knowing, is exactly that." Stephanie replied.  
  
How do you figure? Is this what it was like with you and Jericho? Constantly sneaking around, never being able to be free?" Edge asked.  
  
"No, it was different with Jericho." Stephanie replied quietly.  
  
"How?" Edge asked.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it. It's over with." Stephanie sighed.  
  
"So not only do we have to hide our relationship, but we can't be honest with eachother either?" Edge asked. Stephanie let out a long exhausting sigh. She knew eventually they would have to talk about things like this.  
  
"I was still married when I was with Jericho. We had no chose but to keep it a secret." Stephanie replied.  
  
"When did you two start sneaking around anyway?" Edge asked.  
  
"A little while after he first came to the WWE." Stephanie admitted  
  
"I thought you hated eachother back then." Edge replied in confusion.  
  
"Maybe it was sortof like opposites attract. We didn't like eachother but we were drawn to eachother for some reason which is maybe why we hated eachother so much. Sometimes we would only act like we hated eachother, to keep HHH from suspecting anything, but it wasn't all fake." Stephanie explained.  
  
"Did you have feelings for him?" Edge asked.  
  
"I knew Chris for a while, there's no way you wouldn't develop feelings for eachother. That's why I cheated on HHH, I hid it from him, so it wouldn't hurt him, but a lot of the time it caused problem between me and Chris. Then when HHH and I got a divorce, Jericho and I became business partners." Steopahie explained.  
  
"So when did the affair end?" Edge asked.  
  
"It was on again, off again. We were together when we became business partners, but once I left the WWE, he never talked to me. It was as if nothing ever happened between the two of us. Then when I came back he was all nice to me as if nothing happened." Stephanie replied.  
  
"So you two never broke it off?" Edge asked  
  
"It's over" She replied as she kissed him.  
  
Stacy quickly ran in an attempt to catch up with Kane. The Big Red Machine had a lot on his mind. He still could get over HHH and that disgusting video he made.  
  
"Kane!" Stacy shouted. As he slowly turned.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood for this right now!" Kane warned. "What part of stay the hell away from me didn't you understand?" He asked. That's it. She couldn't help it. Her cocky attitude sprung forth.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?! Do you know how many guys would kill to just talk to me? A girl like me could never love a guy like you! You'd be lucky if anyone ever loved you! You're a burnt, disfigured freak!" Stacy yelled. Kane jumped in her face angrily. Stacy was consumed with fear. Kane was suddenly blind sided by Ric Flair, Batista, and Jericho. They began to hit him with chairs.  
  
"Stop it!" Stacy screamed.  
  
"How you doin?" Jericho smiled as Ric and Batista continued the assault. Stacy slapped him.  
  
"That's it!" Jericho yelled angrily. He grabbed one of Kane's arms. "Let's see how much you like Kane now!" Batista held the other arm and Ric ripped off his mask.  
  
"Oh my god!" Jericho gasped in horror. As Ric gagged at the sight. Stacy stared in shock. Her mouth dropped, and she thought her heart stopped. Jericho, Batista, and ric quickly left. They couldn't bare the sight of him any longer. Stacy trembled as she took a step closer to him. Kane hung his head down in shame.  
  
Get away from me!" He yelled. Stacy hesitated and then came closer and touched his face. He swung his hand at her, not trying to hit her, but trying to get her to back away.  
  
"Don't look at me!" Kane cried. As he tried to cover his face.  
  
"Your beautiful." Stacy replied with tears in her eyes. She cupped his face and kissed him.  
  
To readers: thanks to: Mollie, Corey, Danielle[for ALL of the reviews], and anyone who reviewed chapter 15. sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, it just didn't seem like anyone was reading it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
  
Preview for next chapter: Victoria hurts Trish the best way she can, Jericho pays Stephanie a visit, will Stacy get Kane, and much more 


	17. Chapter 17

Linda invaded Smackdown and this time not only had she brought HHH, but a few other Raw superstars she had been cheating with. Including Jericho and Chris Nowinski. Stephanie knew she couldn't do anything about it. She walked up to Linda and her "boys"  
  
"Just because you're aloud in the building doesn't mean any of the wresters you bring with can compete on Smackdown. Their Raw talent, they shouldn't even be here." Stephanie stated.  
  
"Their not in the ring and even if they were, what are you gonna do it?" Linda asked with a laughed as Stephanie walked away angrily.  
  
Maven stood outside of Torrie's locker room waiting for the Diva. They were suppose to spend the evening together.  
  
"Maven! Long time no see!" Nidia exclaimed as she ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Whoa, hey Nidia. How's everything?" Maven asked  
  
"everything's great. So how's your leg." She smiled placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I should be back I the ring in no time." Maven replied.  
  
"Well, if I can help it get better, faster just tell me. Whenever Jamie in pain I know just how to fix it." Nidia smiled seductively as she looked Maven up and down biting her lower lip. She suddenly began to move in closely. Maven laughed nervously.  
  
"Nidia, you were a lot different on Tough Enough." Maven gulped. Suddenly Torrie emerged from her locker room.  
  
"What going on here?" Torrie asked glaring at Nidia.  
  
"Nothing" Maven replied  
  
"I'll see you later." Nidia said to Maven as she walked away.  
  
Stephanie went through the papers on her desk with s sigh. Her office door opened and she looked up.  
  
"What do you want?!" Stephanie asked in disgust.  
  
"Stephanie! No hello? Should I be offended? Chris Jericho asked as he closed the door.  
  
"You expect me to be nice to you, when you screwing my mother?" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"don't look at me like that, were both the same, we both do what we have to do to get what we want and you know it." Jericho answered. "That was just business." He added  
  
"Oh and screwing me?" Stephanie asked bitterly  
  
"That was personal." Jericho replied as their eyes met. She felt that same feeling whenever she was with him. Part of her wanted to slap him and the other part wanted to kiss him.  
  
"you know was shocked when I found out about HHH, but I was even more surprised and maybe even hurt by you." Stephanie sighed.  
  
"I wasn't trying to hurt you." Jericho offered.  
  
"What did you think it was gonna do?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Come on princess, exactly how long did you think we were gonna stay away from each other?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I can't do this, you have to go." Stephanie answered as she got up and walked toward the door. Jericho stepped in front of her.  
  
"I get it, it's your new boy right?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Stephanie insisted.  
  
"Get off it. I've been through this with you remember? So how are you keeping Edge quite about your relationship, seeing how you don't have marriage as an excuse." Jericho asked.  
  
"We don't have a relationship" Stephanie stated.  
  
"So are you two gonna start fighting yet? Cause that was always fun for us." Jericho joked.  
  
"Were not together." Stephanie repeated.  
  
Jericho walked behind her and slipped his arm around her waist. He slowly inched his hand up her skirt and rubbed his face against her neck.  
  
"Then what stopping you?" Jericho whispered  
  
"Me!" Stephanie answered as she walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Now please leave." She added.  
  
"I'll see you later." Jericho promised as he left.  
  
Trish approached Bubba in the hall.  
  
"Bubba I really think we should talk." Trish sighed desperately.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you." Bubba replied coldly as he began to walk away.  
  
"Bubba, I still love you." Trish called emotionally.  
  
"I don't think you know what love is." Bubba snickered.  
  
"So what, are you seeing Victoria now?" Trish asked  
  
"That's none of your business." Bubba replied.  
  
"She's just using you! Don't you see? She doesn't really care about you. She's just trying to hurt me." Trish cried. Victoria came up from behind Bubba and bit his ear as she let out a sadistic laugh.  
  
"Sorry Trish, but you're the one that hurts people. You lie, manipulate, and sleep your way to get what you want. Now it's time for you to hurt Trish." Victoria sneered. "Let's get out of here" She said to Bubba as she kissed him. Trish tightly closed her eyes at the sight of this, they walked away hand in hand. It was over but she kept holding on. Why couldn't she let go? She knew why, it was the same reason she should have said "I do" and now she'd live I regret forever.  
  
Molly Holly walked up to Chris Nowinski and passionately kissed him. His eyes bulged out of his head. Was this Molly? She pulled back.  
  
"I'm not mad, I can't resist you! Your right, I was obsessed and maybe I was pathetic but can you blame me? You're an intelligent, talented, handsome Harvard graduate! Your right, I am wild in bed. That whole time I was just fooling myself, but you opened my eyes to the real Molly. Chris I wanna rip off all of your clothes!" Molly exclaimed clenching his Harvard jacket. Chris gulped. "Come with me!" She whispered seductively as she took his hand.  
  
To reader: I'd like to thank Esquirella, bubbles-extreme-diva, Danielle N, Crystal, and Louise N for the reviews.  
  
Preview for next chapter: What happened between Molly and Chris, and why she wanted him so badly. Trish attempts to get over Bubba, still. (it's hard to get over a breakup when you really do care that much) Stacy finds out how Kane really feels about her and Jericho tries to seduce Steph. 


	18. Chapter 18

Stacy smiled and sighed a happy sigh. She couldn't stop thinking about him. That kiss had been the only thing on her mind since that night. She seen him without his mask and she still wanted to be with him. She sat outside of his locker room and quickly stood up as he emerged from the room.  
  
"Kane!" She exclaimed holding her inter-gender belt. She placed it on the bench and walked over to him. She cupped his face and kissed him.  
  
"Stacy" he said as he pushed her back.  
  
"What?" she asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"There's nothing going on between us" Kane replied.  
  
"Why not? I love you Kane, I seen you without your mask and I still love you. Doesn't that count for anything?" Stacy asked emotionally. All that, and he still didn't want to be with her. What was wrong with her? Why didn't love her?  
  
"Yes, of coarse it does. It means a lot that you can look past that and into the real person, your that last person I would have expected that from, and I appreciate it. But you don't know me. I think the only reason you wanna be with me is because I'm not interested. I care about Terri. She stuck by me through this whole HHH ordeal and I really wanna see how that turns out" Kane tried to explain.  
  
"Your wrong, because even if you did want me I'd still want you, so obviously you don't know me! I can stick by you too! I can be there for you" Stacy cried.  
  
"I know you can. Maybe I'll regret this, and maybe Terri and I will end up being just friends. I'm sorry" Kane apologized softly. He lifted her chin with a finger and gave her a small kiss. As Kane walked away Stacy sat on the floor against the wall. She couldn't hold it in/ she let the tears roll down her face. She had feelings. She was the one that hurt people she never got hurt. How had she let the tables turn? She cupped her head in her hands as her tag team partner walked up the hall.  
  
"What's wrong?" RVD asked.  
  
"Kane wants to be with Terri. He doesn't like me" Stacy sniffled.  
  
"Well, that sucks." RVD replied as he sat down next to her. "But don't worry, it'll be cool, you're a pretty girl. There's other guys that would totally love to date you" He added sincerely.  
  
"I want to be with him" Stacy frowned.  
  
"You'll be ok, you'll see." RVD smiled.  
  
"Well, I can't say the same for him or Terri" Stacy sneered as she stood up. RVD began to stand up too.  
  
"What do you mean? RVD asked.  
  
"You'll see" Stacy said with an evil smile.  
  
"Oh no your not gonna do anything stupid are you cause that would be way uncool. At least them hurting you wasn't intentional" RVD reminded.  
  
"Their not gonna get away with this" Stacy swore.  
  
"Get away with what? If you wanna get revenge, whatever, I can't stop you, but your being way uncool. The best thing to do, is to not let it bother you." RVD suggested.  
  
"That's your advice?" Stacy cried.  
  
"It's always worked for me. Especially with the ladies." RVD smiled as he walked away.  
  
Molly laid Chris on the bed in a jock strap.  
  
"This time were gonna get wild!" Molly cried as she pulled out the handcuffs. She cuffed his arms to the bed. She pulled down her pants and took off her shirt.  
  
"Are you ready baby?" She whispered as she ran her hand down his chest.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Chris cried.  
  
She turned out the lights and he felt her climb on top of him. Suddenly the lights came back on. It was the Hurricane sitting on top of him!  
  
"Was it good for you?!" Hurricane asked as he began to hit him. Goldust was laying in the bed next to him wearing lingerie. Then Booker T and Kane came out of the closet and all four men began to kick his ass. Molly also joined in on the beating. This was her revenge. Her turn to make him pay. Hurricane grabbed some heavy luggage and pounded it into his chest. Kane took the dresser drawer and smashed it into his leg as he cried in pain. Molly uncuffed him and they pulled him off the bed and continued the assault. Once they had complete control of Chris. The dragged him through the hall and to the women's locker room. The other Divas laughed as he was pulled past them wearing barely nothing. They took him to the showers and turned on all the faucets to freezing cold water. Hurricane handcuffed Chris to one of the shower stalls.  
  
"Maybe this will teach you some respect!" Hurricane shouted.  
  
"Cool down!" Molly laughed as they left Chris a bloody, freezing mess.  
  
"Oh my god. How's he gonna get out of there King?" JR asked.  
  
"Guess he's cooling down!" King laughed.  
  
Stacy and RVD had their match and lost their titles to Bubba and Victoria. Trish watched backstage on the monitor as the celebrated. She was hurt yet angry at the same time. She hated Victoria.  
  
To Readers: thanks to DreamLover684, T-BOY, Crystal, Louise N, and anastacia for the reviews. Anastacia, yeah, I know but I needed to give a younger man a reason to sleep with her, it's pretty weird thinking Trish and Stacy would ever wanna sleep with Vince too, but money is power, so I guess that's sort of how you have to look at it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Preview: Jericho tries to seduce Stephanie, and Lita and Jeff talk. 


	19. Chapter 19

Lita and Jeff sat quietly on a bench. He had his arm around her. They hadn't talked for a few minutes, although they could both sense there was much to say.  
  
"Lita?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered. He slowly removed his arm from her shoulder, and a serious look crossed his face.  
  
"I'm not so sure us seeing each other was such a good idea. It just feels weird. I could careless what Matt thinks it's not about him, it's just the two of you just broke up. It just seems too soon." Jeff explained.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe I thought it would help me get over it. It's too soon for the both of us" Lita agreed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Trish" Lita smiled.  
  
"She loves Bubba" Jeff replied.  
  
"They broke up" Lita reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, but she still loves him. I feel kind of bad" Jeff sighed.  
  
"Do you still have feelings for her?" Lita asked.  
  
"I don't know" Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Maybe now's your chance" Lita urged.  
  
"So are we cool?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Of coarse!" Lita laughed with a nudge. Maybe she should just stay single.  
  
Edge walked into Stephanie's office  
  
"Hey" He smiled as he kissed her. "Are we still going out tonight?" he asked. "Yes, just give me 15 minutes to get ready" Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Ok, hurry up!" Edge laughed as he left the room.  
  
Stephanie began to adjust the papers on her desk. Jericho walked in. Her eyes quickly moved from her desk, to the Raw superstar.  
  
"What do you want?" Stephanie sighed.  
  
"You know what I want" Jericho grinned as he closed and locked the door.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Your still playing hard to get. That's kind of cute, annoying, but cute." Jericho smiled.  
  
"I want you to get out of my office!" Stephanie demanded.  
  
"Come on Steph, do you really think you can stop it? We've been going back and forth like this for years." Jericho reminded wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her so closely that their lips almost touched. "Stop playing games, just give in to it." He said as he passionately kissed her. She returned his passion and their kisses became more heated. She pushed him back.  
  
"No! I can't do this to Edge!" Stephanie gasped.  
  
"That's what you said about HHH" Jericho laughed.  
  
"This is different" Stephanie insisted.  
  
"But it's not" Jericho grinned as he passionately kissed her again. He lifted her on the desk as they continued to kiss. They threw everything off of the desk and he climbed on top of her. His hand slipped from her knee to her thigh and she took off his shirt. They kissed hungrily. It felt so right, but it was so wrong. That's the way it always was with her and Jericho.  
  
"Steph!" Edge called as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Edge" Stephanie gasped. She pushed Jericho off of her as he laughed. "Shh!" Stephanie warned.  
  
"Steph, are you in there?" Edge asked.  
  
"Um, yeah hold on" Stephanie answered as she pushed Jericho toward the closet door.  
  
"Is history repeating itself?" Jericho whispered with a grin.  
  
"Shh! Just go!" Stephanie insisted as she pushed him into the closet. She ran to the door and opened it. She stepped out and closed the door behind her.  
  
"What took you so long?" Edge asked  
  
"Sorry just some important business papers to take care of" Stephanie lied.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go" Stephanie smiled  
  
What happened to your hair?" Edge questioned curiously.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Stephanie asked  
  
"It's messed up" Edge replied  
  
"Oh, well I was going crazy trying to find those important papers I told you about. You see, I lost them. I practically destroyed my office searching for them" Stephanie explained.  
  
"Did you find them?" Edge asked.  
  
"Yes, after a while thank god" She smiled trying to hide the guilt. She was looking him in the eyes and lying right to his face.  
  
"Do you wanna fix your hair?" He offered.  
  
"I'll just step in the ladies room at the restaurant." Stephanie answered.  
  
"Ok" Edge smiled as he took her hand. He was such a great guy. Why did she have to hurt him? She felt awful.  
  
Thanks to: DreamLover684, anastacia, T-BOY, HippieChik00, Louise N, Crystal, and vamp for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Preview: More things happen between all characters. Including Jericho and Stephanie. Will Jeff take Lita's advice and hit on Trish? Will Trish get over Bubba? Is Bubba still in love with Trish or does Victoria have him blinded? What will happen to Molly after her revenge on Chris? Will he want payback? Will Stacy Move on, Or will she get revenge on Kane? 


	20. Chapter 20

Trish had gone out and gotten drunk that night. Now she woke up with a hangover. She looked over and there was some strange guy next to her. She couldn't even remember his name. She winced in pain, what had she done? This guy didn't mean anything to her. They didn't make love, they had sex and thanks to Bubba, she knew the difference, and for the first time she wished she hadn't. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her things and left. She walked down the halls of Raw, she was so ashamed of herself.  
  
"Hey Trish" Jeff said as he approached her.  
  
"Hi" Trish replied quietly.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked  
  
"I'm fine" She sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry about Bubba" Jeff apologized  
  
"So am I" Trish frowned.  
  
"If there's anything I can do, just let me know" Jeff offered.  
  
"I really did love him" Trish admitted sadly.  
  
"I know" Jeff sighed. "But he's moved on" He added.  
  
"I know.I have to get over him." Trish frowned  
  
Bubba still loved Trish but how could he forgive her? She lied to him, and she really hurt him. He sat in his locker room consumed in his thought. They had been through a lot together. He was sure of what they had and obviously she wasn't. He didn't know what to do. He'd always love her. Victoria suddenly came up from behind him and hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry baby, she won't get away with the things she's done to us" Victoria promised.  
  
Trish walked in the Divas locker room. She was the only one not smiling and having fun. Stacy suddenly looked over at her. They never seen eye to eye but she knew how Trish felt. To love someone who just didn't want you. She shook her head trying to think of the Big Red Machine.  
  
"I know what you need!" Stacy smiled approaching her.  
  
"What's that?" Trish asked.  
  
"A girls night out. I know I could use one. It'll be fun, it'll take our minds off things." Stacy suggested with a smile.  
  
"I don't know if your trying to get revenge, or something, but I'm not up for it." Trish admitted.  
  
"No, it's not like that. I'm being serious. It'll do you some good." Stacy replied.  
  
"Sounds like fun" Terri chimed in.  
  
"No one invited you!" Stacy sneered.  
  
"Jealous Kane wants me and he doesn't want you?" Terri asked with a grin.  
  
"What do you say?" Stacy asked Trish, ignoring Terri's comment.  
  
"Sure why not" Trish said finally.  
  
"Lita, how about you?" Stacy asked  
  
"I'm in" Lita smiled.  
  
"I'll call Torrie and see if she wants to come" Trish added.  
  
Chris Nowinski had a match in just a few minutes, but the Harvard graduate was no where to be found. Some of the WWE officials search back stage for him, as Tommy Dreamer waited inside the ring. Unsure of what was goi9ng on, or where his opponent was.  
  
"Chris's match with Tommy Dreamer Is happening right now, and Mr. Harvard is no where to be found." JR exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no JR, you don't think he's still." King began  
  
The WWE officials found Chris in the wwe Divas locker room, showers. They had broken the shower to set him free from where he had been cuffed. The freezing water was still beating on him. He shivered as the officials helped him to the ring. He was in no shape for a match, but Tommy Attacked him and picked up and easy win. His teeth chattered as he grabbed a microphone.  
  
"That stupid bitch is gonna pay" Chris promised as he shivered. He then got out of the and walked up the ramp.  
  
"Bitch?" King asked  
  
"Well, I assume he's referring to Molly." JR replied.  
  
Thanks to: Esquirella, T-BOY, DreamLover684, Crystal, and Louise N for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
Preview: The girls night out! Some of the guys come along too!!!!!! 


	21. Chapter 21

All the Divas went out dressed to impress. They went to a nearby bar where all of the other wrestlers and Divas occasionally mingled. Trish sat at the bar and ordered at coke. She learned form her mistake last night.  
  
"Jeff and I broke up" Lita told her.  
  
"Why?" Trish asked  
  
"It was just too soon. Right now, were better off friends, and it feels so good to be single!" Lita exclaimed. "Wanna dance?" She asked  
  
"No, I'm good, you go, have fun" Trish replied  
  
"You sure?" Lita double-checked with a playful grin.  
  
"Go!" Trish laughed.  
  
Maven, RVD, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, and a couple other superstars were also there. Litya was already dancing with two guys. Trish smiled, at least someone was having fun.  
  
"It's nice to see you smile again" Jeff smiled as he sat next to her. "You wanna dance?" He asked  
  
"No thanks" Trish answered. She really wasn't in the mood for all this. All she wanted to do was sit at home and sulk. Would she ever get over this?  
  
"I'm up for a dance" Stacy smiled. Jeff gave Trish an uncertain look.  
  
"Ok" Jeff replied as he took Stacy's hand.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Dawn Marie approached Maven with a naughty smile.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dawn Marie" Dawn Marie introduced herself with a smile.  
  
"Oh, hi I'm Maven" Maven replied with his killer smile.  
  
"You look pretty good tonight Maven" Dawn Marie smiled as she placed her hand on his chest. "Do you wanna dance?" She asked with a devious grin. Torrie came up from behind them outraged. Dawn Marie knew exactly who Maven's girlfriend was! That bitch! How dare she? Who did she think she was? This angered Torrie even more. She thought she hated her as much as possible, but this further fueled the fire.  
  
"I'm sorry." Maven began to turn her down.  
  
"First my father, now my boyfriend!" Torrie screamed angrily.  
  
"We were just talking" Dawn Marie replied with a guilty smile.  
  
"Talk to this!" Torrie yelled as she threw a cup of beer in her face. She took Maven's hand as he laughed and they walked off. After Dawn Marie was done freaking out, she folded her arms angrily.  
  
"This is war!" she declared  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lita walked over to Jeff a bit angrily, and pulled him to the corner, leaving Stacy alone.  
  
"Why are you dancing with Stacy, and not Trish?" Lita demanded.  
  
"Trish doesn't wanna dance" Jeff explained.  
  
"So make her wanna dance!" Lita ordered.  
  
"How?" Jeff exasperated  
  
"By being the crazy idiot that you are!" Lita joked. "Look, she has to have fun tonight! I hate seeing her like this" Lita pleaded  
  
"I'll do my best" Jeff sighed "What about Stacy?" He added.  
  
"I'll talk to Stacy" Lita answered.  
  
Lita walked up to Stacy, she knew she'd regret this, but she did it for Trish. Now she'd have to deal with Stacy whine because she didn't get what she wanted.  
  
"Where's Jeff?" Stacy asked  
  
"I told him to dance with Trish" Lita answered  
  
"What?!" Stacy exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, there are plenty of men here I'm sure would love to dance with you. I just don't want Trish to be depressed the whole night." Lita explained  
  
"Fine" Stacy sighed. Normally she would throw a fit.  
  
"Aren't you gonna flip out?" Lita asked in surprise.  
  
"No" Stacy answered. Lita went back to dancing with a few men, while Stacy approached RVD.  
  
"Hey Rob, I just wanted to apologize for losing the inter-gender belts." Stacy apologized.  
  
"It's no big deal, it's not your fault" RVD smiled.  
  
"So, do you wanna dance?" Stacy asked  
  
"Sure" RVD replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jeff ran across the bar knocking over drinks until he got where Trish was sitting. He then did a spin in front of her and jumped to the floor.  
  
"I was gonna drink that ya know?" Trish laughed referring to the spilt coke.  
  
"Come on, let's dance!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"I don't wanna dance" Trish insisted.  
  
"Alright fine" Jeff sighed acting disappointed. He then picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Jeff!" Trish screamed as he carried her to the dance floor. He put her down and began to dance.  
  
"Your crazy!" Trish exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"Maybe, but at least I'm having fun." Jeff smiled. Trish finally gave in and started dancing with him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rey approached Torrie while she was sitting with Maven.  
  
"Hey Torrie, wanna dance?" Rey asked  
  
"She has a boyfriend" Maven replied  
  
"I know" Rey answered unfazed.  
  
"It's just a dance" Torrie reasoned. Rey then, took her hand. "Unless, you don't want me too" She added  
  
"No, go right ahead" Maven sighed. They went out to the dance floor and began to dance. Maven sighed as he watched them. It angered him,. Because she'd freak if he danced with another girl, and he had just turned down someone who wanted to dance with him, because he loved her. Dawn Marie came up from behind him with a sly grin.  
  
"Well, if she can dance with other people, I guess you can too. Do you wanna dance?" Dawn Marie asked with a tempting smile.  
  
"Sure" Maven answered. If she could do it, so could he.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Molly Holly was also there, she sat at a table with the Hurricane.  
  
"Hurricane, I wanted to thank you for helping me get back at Chris" Molly smiled.  
  
"He got what he deserved" Hurricane declared with a thumbs up.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" She asked  
  
"Molly, it would be my honor" Hurricane smiled  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Torrie smiled as Rey cracked a joke. She glanced over and saw Maven dancing with Dawn Marie. Dawn Marie had unbuttoned another button on her blouse, exposing even more of her chest. Torrie didn't like how 'friendly' Dawn Marie was trying to get with her boyfriend! Torrie stopped dancing with Rey and angrily attacked Dawn Marie from behind. Rey and Maven broke them up.  
  
"We were just dancing!" Maven exclaimed. Torrie angrily slapped him and left the club.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trish was actually having a good time. She had already had two chances with Jeff and she didn't know if she was ready for a third, or that he would even give her one. After all she had chosen Bubba over him, and she still missed The Dudley that stole her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stacy glared at Terri as she danced with RVD.  
  
"You really should let her get to you" RVD mentioned noticing her gaze.  
  
"Kane chose her over me!" Stacy cried in disbelief.  
  
"So, you can't change it so why let it get to you?" RVD asked "I just say whatever, when things don't go my way." He added.  
  
"Whatever? That's it? You just accept it?" She asked  
  
"Well, if you can't change it, it's better than dwelling on it, that's just uncool, your only making yourself upset" RVD explained. Stacy thought about this for a moment.  
  
Thanks to: Louise N, DreamLover684, and T-BOY for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Please check out my other story, "Divas" if you haven't. please check out any stories you haven't read yet, thanks!  
  
Preview: Is Trish ready to move on? She shares a moment with someone; Stacy tries to get over Kane, by setting her sights on someone new; Chris tries to get revenge on Molly in an awful way. 


	22. Chapter 22

Trish arrived at Raw and Eric Bischoff informed her that she would be in an Inter-Gender championship match, against Bubba and Victoria. Getting in the ring with him would be hard. It wasn't that she was scared he would hurt her, it was that she still cared about him, and she didn't want to be against him. She was allowed to pick her partner that night. She continued to walk down the hall until she spotted Jeff.  
  
"Hey, I had a really great time last night." She smiled.  
  
"I'm glad, you deserve to have a good time. I had a really good time too." Jeff grinned  
  
"Do you wanna be my tag partner for this match tonight?" Trish asked  
  
"Sure, I'd love too" Jeff smiled. They had, had chances together, but it never seemed to work.  
  
"Trish?" Jeff called as she was about to walk away.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"What do you think would have happened if you had chosen me over Bubba?" Jeff asked. That question had been killing him for weeks, and he knew he had to ask it.  
  
"I don't know" Trish sighed.  
  
"Do you regret your decision?" Jeff asked suddenly.  
  
"I could never regret deciding to be with Bubba. He taught me a lot, and I really love him." Trish answered. Jeff's eyes broke contact with hers as he looked at the floor. "But that doesn't mean I can never love again. I'm never gonna get Bubba back. He's part of my past and I have to accept that." She added. Jeff looked up into her eyes.  
  
"Do you think it's time to move?" Jeff asked feeling himself moving closer to her. As they were about to kiss, Victoria walk up from behind them.  
  
"Well, well, well the slut is already screwing someone else. Should've known you wouldn't be able to keep your legs closed. Wait until Bubba here's about this!" Victoria sneered. Trish slapped here and the two Divas began to fight. Jeff broke them up, pulling Trish down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy and Jackie sat in the Divas locker room.  
  
"You know Stace there are plenty of guys other than Kane that would love to go out with you." Jackie reasoned.  
  
"I know but Kane's not like other guys." Stacy admitted.  
  
"So what you want a guy that unique?" She asked  
  
"Guys have always wanted me. I've never had to actually want a guy, or work for his attention. But, with Kane it was like the way to impress him wasn't with my body, it was about a person's mind and heart." Stacy explained.  
  
"Well, what about Jeff Hardy, Goldust, or the Hurricane?" Jackie asked  
  
"Jeff has a thing for Trish that won't seem to go away, Hurricane, I'm not sure about him, and Goldust is a freak!" Stacy exclaimed.  
  
"So is Kane" Jackie reasoned.  
  
"No, Kane is a freak, Goldust is a FREAK!" Stacy cried.  
  
"What about your former tag team partner, RVD? His entrance music even says he's "one of a kind" he could be a good choose." Jackie offered  
  
"Mmm, I never though about that, what if he doesn't like me?" Stacy asked  
  
"Well, then there's your challenge." Jackie smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hurricane walked down the hall when he heard the screams of a women. He frantically searched for the girl. He ran down the hall until the screaming sounded closer and closer. He cracked open the door and seen Molly struggling to push Chris Nowinski off of her. He was on top of her and looked as if he were trying to force himself on her, trying to rape her!  
  
"Get off of me!" Molly screamed.  
  
"Your gonna pay you little bitch!" Chris yelled. Hurricane busted into the room with the speed of lightening. He threw Chris off of her and against the wall. They began to fight and Hurricane started bleeding from the head after a chair shot. He ducked and Chris missed the second shot. Then Hurricane hit him with the chair sending him to his knees, and delivered the Eye Of The Hurricane. He grabbed Molly's hand and they ran out of the room.  
  
"I'll get you!" Chris promised as he groaned in pain.  
  
"Are you ok?" Molly asked in concern, touching his head, where he had been busted open.  
  
"I'm fine. Are you ok?" Hurricane asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yes, thank to you. Do you know what he could have done to me?" Molly gasped.  
  
"Your safe now." Hurricane smiled with a thumbs up.  
  
"You're my hero!" Molly cried and she grabbed his face and kissed him. His eyes bulged out, this wasn't like the innocent, pure, wholesome, Molly.  
  
Thanks to: T-Boy, I'm glad you like it that much, DreamLover684, and Louise N for the reviews. Louise N, I forgot to ask, what couple is your story about, and when will the first chapter be done?? Thanks for letting me know. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. And please read any of my other stories you haven't checked out.  
  
Preview: Stephanie and Jericho have yet another fight, Stacy pursues RVD, Torrie and Maven have problems. 


	23. Chapter 23

Victoria walked in with a sick smile as Bubba tightened his boots. Not only would she get him over Trish, she'd make him hate her. If she could completely turn Bubba against Trish, she'd be able to destroy her. She knew Bubba loved tables, and she was determined to make the name Trish Stratus turn him into a violent monster. He looked over at her as if expecting her to say something because all she had done was stare at him, but unfortunately for Trish, she had plenty to say.  
  
"Bubba, you wouldn't believe what I just seen in the hall, it was so disgusting!" Victoria exclaimed.  
  
"What'd you see?" Bubba asked  
  
"That slut Trish Stratus was in the hallway practically having sex with Jeff Hardy." Victoria declared.  
  
"What?!" Bubba exclaimed.  
  
"Yep, and then I overheard their conversation, and she said you were nothing but a mistake! She said she never loved you, and that's why she didn't marry you, because she couldn't bear to spend every day of her life looking at you. She said she wished she had chosen Jeff over you, and that you were and idiot to believe she ever loved you!" Victoria lied with a sick grin.  
  
"She said all that?" Bubba asked in shock. "I can't believe that's the way she really feels." He sighed sadly.  
  
"Then, she made Jeff promise he'd put your sorry ass through a table, and she said that it would be an easy job, and that they would take our title from us." Victoria continued. Bubba's face was turning red with anger, and tears had formed around the rims of his eyes.  
  
"That bitch!" Bubba yelled  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie and Jericho stood in her office in a heated argument.  
  
"You can't be serious! Are you crazy?! Your actually gonna chose that assclown Edge over me?!" Jericho ranted outraged.  
  
"See Chris? That's your problem, your too damn full of yourself! May if you'd pull you head out of you ass for 5 seconds you'd realize that! Edge is a great guy, I really care about him, and he hasn't screwed me over, unlike you!" Stephanie explained angrily.  
  
"So, here I am once again the hidden secret! What are you so ashamed of? What am I, not good enough for you Princess? You can prance around with assclowns like HHH and Edge, but god forbid anyone knows about Jericho! Your awful secret! But at the end of the day you keep coming back to me. If you don't want this Vitamin C, then why do you keep coming back?" Jericho exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know!" Stephanie cried. They couldn't hold back anymore, they began to passionately kiss. Once again, he leaned her back onto the desk, only this time, Edge didn't knock on the door. His hands traveled as she moaned.  
  
"No, wait!" Stephanie cried as she pushed him away and rushed away from the desk. She couldn't do this. She knew it was wrong.  
  
"What? Oh, come on? Don't act like you don't want it too. You know the routine, we fight, makeup." Jericho began with a slight grin as he ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"Not this time!" Stephanie shook her head firmly standing her ground. "Your right, your not good enough for me, and I could never be with you the way I was with HHH, or anyone else for that matter. The only way you could ever be more than just some shameful secret to me is if you could ever learn to love someone as much as you love yourself." Stephanie replied coldly. A certain sadness played across his face and his features darkened. Her words had actually effected him, his eyes burned into hers.  
  
"If that's how you feel, I'll leave" Jericho replied softly. She looked back at him puzzled as if trying to read his thoughts. She couldn't believe he hadn't insulted her, or hurled some type of comment back at her, he never let anyone talk that way to him, and just take it. This wasn't a tone she was use too, and his expression wasn't anger or sadness, it seemed mixed, as if he didn't know what to feel.  
  
"Goodbye" was all she could say. He walked across the room, opened the door and left. She sat at her desk and wope the tears from her eyes. She cupped her head in her hands. What just happened?  
  
"Steph" Jericho began as he reopened the door. "I love you." He finished. He then closed the door, and left. That was the first time her had ever said that to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Torrie and Maven hadn't spoken since that night, and they had both dance with other people. His leg was finally healed and he had made an appearance on Raw. They hadn't broken up, but Torrie feared he had jumped to Raw for good, especially if Al Snow had talked him into it. Maybe she had over reacted, but Dawn Marie had no right dancing with her boyfriend. She was just doing it because she knew it would bother Torrie. Dawn Marie walked up to Torrie with a huge smile  
  
"You just can't seem to keep a guy can you? You actually drove him to Raw!" Dawn Marie laughed.  
  
"We didn't break up!" Torrie snapped.  
  
"Of coarse not, he's a nice guy, he doesn't have the heart to do it to your face. So what better way than to jump to Raw, so then he doesn't have to deal with you." Dawn Marie smiled.  
  
"I think I know him better than you do!" Torrie snapped.  
  
"I know he's a pretty good dancer" Dawn Marie replied with a slick smile as she walked away. Torrie took out her cell phone and dialed Maven's number, there was still no answer. She then dialed Trish's number.  
  
"Hello?" Trish answered.  
  
"Hey, it's me Torrie" Torrie replied.  
  
"Oh, hey, what's up?" Trish asked  
  
"Have you seen Maven? He jumped to Raw, and I haven't spoken to him since that fight we had." Torrie sighed.  
  
"I don't really talk to him, have you tried calling him, I haven't really seen him." Trish admitted.  
  
"I tried calling him. You don't think this is his way of saying it's over, do you?" Torrie asked  
  
"No, I don't think he's like that." Trish reassured her.  
  
"So, how is everything with you?" Torrie questioned.  
  
"They put me in and inter-gender tag team match against Bubba tonight." Trish sighed sadly.  
  
"Oh god, Trish, I'm really sorry" Torrie apologized. She knew their break up had been hard on her.  
  
"I just wish we were at least on speaking terms." Trish sighed.  
  
"I don't understand why he broke up with you anyway, he has no right to be pissed off. What were you suppose to do, marry him when you weren't ready?" Torrie exclaimed.  
  
"It's more than that, I should have just been honest, he has every single right to be upset" Trish frowned. "I wonder if I made a mistake. Sometimes, I wish I had done it. Maybe I was ready and I just didn't know it, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I still wonder what would have happened." She admitted. She had never admitted that to anyone.  
  
"Your still in love with him, aren't you? Torrie asked. Trish as silent. "Maybe you should trying getting back together." She suggested.  
  
"He doesn't want to be with me. He's made that clear" Trish answered.  
  
"You know how Bubba is, tough on the outside, a big teddy bear inside. If anyone can get to that teddy bear inside it's you. He probably just put his guard up after you hurt him." Torrie explained. Why couldn't she figure out her own love life this well?  
  
"Victoria's gonna make sure she makes him hate me." Trish reminded.  
  
"Screw that psycho" Torrie exclaimed.  
  
"I almost kissed Jeff today, and I don't wanna lead him on." Trish added.  
  
"Well, your obviously not over Bubba" Torrie reasoned.  
  
"Can I call you back? I have to get ready for my match." Trish asked  
  
"Good luck" Torrie smiled as they hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy oiled up her legs backstage. She would go about this differently. She would get his attention by making him curious. He was cool and laid back, so it could be tricky catching his eye. She watched on the monitor backstage, RVD was in the middle of his match against Jericho. Stacy walked out to the ring and watched the match. She didn't interfere or anything, she just watched. RVD won the match and looked at her in confusion, she smiled as she walked back up the ramp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Victoria aggressively pumped up Bubba before the match.  
  
"So what are you gonna do!" Victoria yelled as she slapped his chest.  
  
"Put Jeff Hardy through a table!" Bubba shouted.  
  
"And don't forget that slut who ripped your heart out and laugh about it! What are you gonna do, just for me?" Victoria asked with an evil smile.  
  
"Put Trish Stratus through a table." Bubba answered.  
  
"That's my boy!" Victoria smiled as she aggressively kissed him. She walked down the hall, and he began to follow her, when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to see his brother Spike.  
  
"Man, what are you doing? Are you her puppet or something?" Spike asked  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bubba asked in confusion.  
  
"Your actually gonna put Trish through a table for her? You do that and I'm warning you, things are definitely over between the two of you." Spike warned in a serious tone, trying to get through to his brother.  
  
"Things are already over, and after all the thing Trish said, I'm gonna enjoy putting her through a table." Bubba declared as he was about to walked away.  
  
"Wait, what things exactly did Trish say?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well other than the fact that she was all over Jeff, she said she never loved me, she regretted dating me, that I was a mistake, and that's why she didn't marry me, because she didn't want to look at my face everyday." Bubba explained  
  
"She said all that to your face?" Spike asked in shock.  
  
"No, Victoria told me" Bubba replied.  
  
"And you believe her? That doesn't sound like Trish" Spike admitted.  
  
"I have a match to get to" Bubba replied as he walked off  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish and Jeff were already in the ring, when Bubba and Victoria came out. Bubba was extra angry for this match, they ended up dominating the match, and won, keeping the titles. He put Jeff through a table as Victoria retrieved another table for Trish. She yelled for Bubba to put Trish through the table. Bubba grabbed Trish by the back of the hair thinking of her being all over Jeff, and everything Victoria said she said. He looked into her eyes as he held her there while she struggled to break free. He then thought of what Spike said. If he didn't this, it was really over. He let go of her and backed away never breaking eye contact. She stared back at him, and Victoria went nuts. What the hell did he think he was doing!? She started freaking out and slapped him. Bubba hated being slapped. Trish turned her around and slapped her. As hard as she could. She wasn't about to let the psycho slap him. Bubba then, got that look in his eyes. He shoved Victoria between his legs and drove her through the table. He threw one last glance at Trish and it was almost as if they could read each other's minds. Bubba got out of the ring and walk up ramp while Trish checked on Jeff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: T-Boy, and DreamLover684 for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview: Will Kane be jealous now that Stacy is moving on? Are Trish and Bubba over? What going on with Maven and Torrie? 


	24. Chapter 24

Kane sat across from his tag-team partner. They had just won the tag titles not too long ago. They had worked for it for weeks, and now, finally tasted victory. Kane rubbed his chin with a serious look on his face as RVD admired his new title with a smirk. He didn't get it, sure RVD was a great guy and everything, and yeah, they had become good friends, but he still didn't understand why. What was it about him? Not too long ago Stacy had been professing her loved for Kane, and now all of a sudden, She had a thing for his tag-team partner and friend? It didn't make sense, unless it was some sort of manipulative plan of hers. If that wasn't the case than she really didn't develop feelings for RVD. Kane had never seen her give any guy, other than himself, that innocent, puppy-eyed look before. Now, she had practically become his stalker. She always came out to the ring whenever he wrestled. She would just stand there and watch him with a happy smile. Normally, she would have gone in for the kill by now, but she was taking her time. Even if he'd never admit it, he missed the way Stacy used to try her hardest to impress him. His whole life he was told he could never get a girl like her, that he was unlovable. He even missed her silly attempts at seducing him. He wasn't use to girls like her falling for him and maybe it sacred him a bit. Some people would find it hard to believe that anything could scare a monster like the Big Red Machine, but she had seen the real him, no longer hiding behind that mask he harbored as a protective shield for years, and she still loved. She had seen a part of him he had struggled to keep hidden for years and was accepting, not disgusted. She called the monster beneath the mask "beautiful," how could someone as beautiful as herself, see him in that light? Now, she seemed to have moved on, and fallin for someone new. Why was he thinking about her so much anyway? He had something going on with Terri, their relationship still remained undefined, but it was still there. If he didn't know any better, he'd think he were almost jealous. But there was no way he could be jealous. Right? He had his chance with Stacy, and he was the one who turned it down. Of coarse he wasn't jealous, he was happy for Stacy that she had finally moved on, and if Rob decided he wanted to start something with the long-legged Diva, who was he to stand in the way? He was happy for him too, not jealous. So, why couldn't he stop thinking about it?  
  
"Are you ok?" RVD asked noticing his serious expression, which clearly shown from underneath his mask. Kane glanced up at him, unsure if he should bring up the topic.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Kane shrugged looking as if he wanted to say more. But RVD wouldn't let it go that easily.  
  
"You don't look fine, what's wrong? You should be happy, we finally got our titles!" RVD exclaimed attempting to cheer him up.  
  
"I am happy, it's just, doesn't this whole thing with Stacy freak you out?" Kane asked finally. "I mean, she's practically stalking you. She watches your matches, and then doesn't even talk to you after word." He added.  
  
"No, why would it freak me out? I mean, can you blame her? What girl wouldn't want to watch RVD? Besides, I wouldn't call her a stalker, maybe she just has a crush. At least she's not complete dog food. She's hot, and that's not true, she has talked to me. The last time she came out, she waited for me backstage and told me how amazing I was. She also said she's thinks I have a nice ass." He bragged with a grin. Kane rolled his eyes, he never noticed anything particularly great about RVD's ass.  
  
"Well, do you like her?" Kane asked seriously.  
  
"Why?" RVD asked curiously "Uh oh, is somebody jealous? I'd understand if you were, she is hotter than Terri." RVD joked with a grin. "Do you still like her?" He teased.  
  
"I never liked her!" Kane snapped as RVD stared at him in shock.  
  
"Relax man, it was just a joke." RVD reminded as Terri bounced into the room. She gleefully sat on Kane's lap as he rolled his eyes. He liked her, but he didn't want to deal with it right now, especially since they were in the middle of this conversation.  
  
"What are you fellas talking about?" Terri asked energetically  
  
"Stacy." RVD grinned  
  
"Yeah, you know? RVD's stalker?" Kane added a bit annoyed.  
  
"I think it's cute." Terri admitted deepening Kane's annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, she is cute huh? And those legs, ooh, I think they could go on forever and I wouldn't have any complaints." RVD admitted with a smile.  
  
"Aww, so you like her?" Terri blushed. She just loved love.  
  
"Um, hmm, I don't know, a friend of mine might have a thing for her." RVD admitted as Kane glared at him. "Or not." He added quickly.  
  
"Well, I seen her in the hall just a few seconds ago, she was asking about you." Terri informed him.  
  
"Then I guess I should go find her." RVD nodded throwing one last glance at Kane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike patted his brother on the back. He knew the decision his brother had made must have been hard. He and Trish had been through a lot together.  
  
"You did the right thing" Spike smiled  
  
"Thanks, but that doesn't mean everything is gonna change. It doesn't change the fact that she hurt me. Not only that, but she still has issues with Jeff, and she needs to get that straightened out before we can even start talking about us." Bubba explained  
  
"Well, she's not the only one with some serious baggage you know? That psycho isn't just magically erased from the picture." Spike reminded  
  
"What? You don't think she got the hint after I drilled her through a table?" Bubba asked  
  
"Well, she did call you five times after that." Spike reminded. Bubba looked at his little brother in shock. He wasn't aware Spike knew about those phone calls, in which she babbled on the answering machine crazily for ten minutes, or until there was enough space left on the tape.  
  
"Of coarse she upset, but you don't think it's actually anything to worry about do you?" Bubba questioned.  
  
"Bubba, this isn't like breaking up with a normal girl, your dealing with a complete lunatic. She not gonna just let it go. She'll probably even try to take it out on Trish." Spike warned  
  
"I won't let her." Bubba declared with determination in his eyes.  
  
"I don't get it, if you and Trish love each other that much, than why can't it just be about that? Shouldn't that be what matters? Who cares about everything and everyone else?" Spike reasoned  
  
"It's just not that simple, I wish it were, but there are other factors." Bubba explained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie walked down the halls of the Raw arena. She was never apologetic, or regretful about anything she said, but this time she actually felt remorseful. For her to feel about something, especially to Jericho, she knew it was wrong. But she never actually thought it would effect him. They never took their fling seriously, and the only time they ever really got along was when they were partners, and that was just because they were both benefiting from it. He was keep his Undisputed title, and she was making HHH insanely jealous through him. They had always said cruel thing to each other, but the words never had that kind of effect. He kept his word, he stayed away from her and hadn't talked to her since. She didn't want to admit it, but it was driving her crazy. Why did she care about how he felt? Why couldn't she just continued to hate him and push him into her past for good? How did someone so selfish manage to make her feel like this? She knew what she had to do, even if it wasn't what she wanted to do. She had to apologize to him. She didn't know what to expect, but she didn't want it to end in a passionate kiss usually leading to a desk, table or sometimes even the floor. She had to keep her foot down. But there was just something about him that made her give in each time, something she couldn't fight. He was right, they couldn't stay away from eachother. But she didn't just want to accept that. For some reason she kept telling herself that they weren't suppose to be together, that it was just some kind of bad habit. She exhaled slowly as she stood outside the door which had his name plastered across it. She hesitated slightly turning on her heel as if to walk back down the hall. She couldn't just back out now, but part of her was afraid of this encounter. He knew exactly what to do and say when it came to her, just like she knew what to do and say to him. Even if she didn't want to admit it, a part of her missed him like hell. She also had to remember Edge. He had been nothing but patient, kind, and loving. She didn't want to hurt him. She kept telling herself that, because she had an awful feeling she would. She had to keep him in the back of her mind. She placed her hand on the door knob once again having second thoughts. She had to stop thinking about it so much, so before she could question herself any further she quickly pushed open the door. He and Christian had been in the midst of a conversation, when the both shot her a glance.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later Chris." Christian smirked he chuckled to himself as if he knew what was about to happen, as Stephanie further entered the room. He closed the door as he left, leaving Jericho and Stephanie alone together. Jericho's smile faded as he watched his friend leave. He still hadn't forgotten the things she said, and she still hadn't forgot the things he said, or the way he left. The look on his face, his last words. He stood up with a serious look.  
  
"You make no sense, first you tell me to stay away from you, now your standing here in my locker room." Jericho began rubbing his chin.  
  
"I came here to apologize about what I said." Stephanie admitted  
  
"Don't lie, we've known each other for a long time, so let's just be honest. You came here for the make up sex." Jericho joked pulled her closely. She shoved him away.  
  
"See Chris? That's what I'm talking about! I'm trying to be serious, and your just making it into a joke! I'm trying to do the right thing, and apologize and your turning it into something about us!" Stephanie snapped  
  
"It is about us! Hasn't it always been about us?" Jericho questioned  
  
"There never has been an us" Stephanie corrected  
  
"Then what do you call it?" Jericho asked offensively.  
  
"Whatever it was, it's over." Stephanie confirmed  
  
"Fine, you said what you needed to say, you did the "right" thing, so now you can leave." Jericho sighed. Stephanie began to walk away when she suddenly turned back.  
  
"I don't wanna leave it like this" Stephanie sighed  
  
"Like what?" Jericho asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Like this" Stephanie repeated as if he should know.  
  
"You never seemed to care how I felt before." Jericho reasoned  
  
"You asked me one time, "why do I keep coming back," why do you always keep coming back?" Stephanie questioned. "Did you mean what you said last week?" She asked finally. For some reason she had to know, it was eating her up inside.  
  
"What? That I would leave you alone? I haven't bothered you have I? Gosh Steph, o can't stop breathing." Jericho teased  
  
"The last thing you said." Stephanie reminded seriously  
  
"You know, you've always known. That's the reason I come back. I guess your still searching for yours." Jericho admitted. "I hope you find it someday." He added. Stephanie stood across from him in silence letting his words sink in, which had hit her harder than she had anticipated. She opened her mouth in an attempt to speak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish kept going back and forth in her mind. She was so confused. She had waited for the moment she and Bubba would have a chance to get back together, which she didn't think would happen, and now it was finally here. She honestly didn't think he would ever forgive her. He was such a great guy. He was honestly one of the most amazing, genuine people she had ever met. She'd be crazy not to try and win him back while she had the chance. But then there was Jeff. She couldn't just keep doing this to him, it wasn't right. She and Jeff really had started to develop something, and maybe someday they would fall in love. She still loved Bubba, nothing could change that, but maybe there was an even bigger reason behind their break up, a reason Trish hadn't even figured out yet. Maybe they had to explore, and see other people, to make sure that they were really the one's for each other. But what if she passed up Bubba's forgiveness now, and it wasn't there later? She didn't want to take that risk. She sat there and thought about it intensely as Jeff sat across from her. He studied her features as he slipped a strand of tousled hair behind her ear. She tried to smile at him.  
  
"It's ok, go ahead." Jeff nodded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trish asked  
  
"I know what your thinking, and you have no obligations to me. You obviously wanna be with him, so who am I to stand in the way?" Jeff explained  
  
"If your standing in the way, it's because I'm letting you." Trish grinned "It's not like that." She added  
  
"You love each other, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Jeff shrugged  
  
"Were not back together. I don't know what going on, it's confusing, but were not back together." Trish confessed  
  
"I'm just saying, if you wanna be with him, don't let me effect your decision." Jeff explained  
  
"Are you trying to say you don't wanna be with me Hardy?" Trish teased  
  
"No, I mean, I think we could have something amazing." Jeff admitted. "I know I could love you, but if you love someone else, you should be with who you love." He explained softly. Her eyes locked with his as she realized what he was saying. He was sacrificing his own feelings for her. He was letting her go before he even got a chance to have her. She took his hand.  
  
"Jeff thanks, but that's not your choice, it's mine." Trish replied softly. She lifted her head towards his placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Maybe this would just further confuse her, but for some reason she wanted to do that. He tilted his forehead gently kissing her back as his finger tips traced along her face and down her neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: DCFanatic4life, T-BOY, DreamLover684, and bubbles-extreme-diva for the reviews. It's nice to see you Nina! Thanks for reviewing I love you guys! PLEASE check out some of my other stories if you haven't gotten too, if you like this, you may like the others. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Preview: What will happen between RVD and Stacy? Does Kane have feelings for her? Who will Trish choose? Does Bubba even wanna be with Trish in that way!? Is Stephanie in love with Jericho? Will she stay faithful to Edge, or will history repeat itself? MUCH MORE!! Please read and review! 


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you saying you love me?" Stephanie asked finally.  
  
"I'm not gonna play this back and forth game. I already answered that question. Your with Edge remember, the guy that's so great for you? So, I guess it really doesn't matter." Jericho reminded.  
  
"Just answer the question." Stephanie replied seriously.  
  
"You already know the answer! I think the real question is, do you love me? Of coarse I love you Steph, I've always loved you." Jericho admitted the most sincere he had ever been. Stephanie looked at him intensely, almost feeling as if she were about to cry.  
  
"I don't know why I do this. I just keep telling myself that we shouldn't be together. That it would just end badly with someone getting hurt, but than we end up hurt each other anyway. How did this happen? How did this become so serious? It was just supposed to be a fling." Stephanie began frantically trying to sort out her thoughts, and put her feelings into words. Her lower lip quivered and she could feel the tears coming.  
  
"Is that all you want it to be?" Jericho questioned quietly.  
  
"I don't know." Stephanie frowned.  
  
"Do you love me?" Jericho asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know." Stephanie repeated growing more emotional, not wanting to give in to it. This wasn't how she planned it would go. She should have just left right then, than she wouldn't have had to deal with this. But for some reason she had to stay, something was holding her there. Maybe it was time to stop hiding it, and walking away from it.  
  
"It's a simple question Steph, either you do or you don't. I need to know. If you don't, than this thing, whatever it was between us, will be over, we won't have to see each other ever again." Jericho retaliated. Stephanie's chin trembled and she was finally crying.  
  
"It's not you, it's me too. I always come back. You said you have your reason, and maybe I still need to find mine. Your right, only the thing is, I've always had mine. I just never wanted to admit it. I always thought it was wrong because I didn't think we belonged together. Were so different. I tried to pretend, but there are some things I guess you just can't hide. I love you so much." Stephanie admitted finally with a sniffle. Jericho walked toward her, placed his hand on her face, and pulled her into a heated kiss. This time she had no intentions of stopping it. Before things went too far, Jericho pulled back with a smile.  
  
"So, does this mean were official?" Jericho grinned.  
  
"We'll deal with that later, first I need your help with something." Stephanie smiled moving in closer. Jericho cocked an eyebrow and looked at her oddly, wondering what she could have meant, but she kissed him before he could say anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy placed her soft, delicate hands on his chest. She carefully explored his arms and head for wounds. He had just had a match with Kane. Her face scrunched up in a serious expression as she looked down at him with concern. He was somewhat conscience but not in good condition. He was bleeding and the match had been brutal. She didn't understand it. They were former tag-team partners, more importantly they were friends. How had this happened? Until a few weeks ago she had been one of the only people to have ever seen him without his mask. He didn't seem so monstrous and vengeful then. Everyone had accepted Kane, because quite frankly there was nothing wrong with him. Since it was all mentally in his head, maybe finally being seen for who he really was for the first time in front of the entire world had traumatized him. But there was no excuse for the things he had done. Sure seeing Eric Bischoff smash through a table wasn't that bad, but then there were his unprovoked attacks on J.R., Stone Cold, Rico, Tommy Dreamer, Linda McMahon, and now even his own friend? Who next? She didn't even want to know. She ran her hand gently down RVD's face.  
  
"Rob, are you ok?" Stacy asked quietly.  
  
"It's not as bad as it was before." RVD groaned. "I just wish I could have helped Mrs. McMahon." He added  
  
"You did your best." Stacy offered. "It's brave that you stood up to him." She smiled  
  
"He doesn't scare me. Nothing scares R-V.." RVD began as he groaned in pain, unable to finish his trademark.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?" Stacy repeated with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a little banged up. I really wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me." RVD admitted.  
  
"What are you talking about, I have done anything." Stacy smiled  
  
"You've been my friend and you've been really supportive." RVD explained slightly wincing in pain.  
  
"So, I guess this means the date is cancelled?" Stacy asked with an obvious smirk.  
  
"Sorry, I'll make it up to you." RVD promised. "What the heck did you see in that guy?" He joked with a grin.  
  
"What?! He was your friend!" Stacy exclaimed with a smile and a playful slap.  
  
"Ouch." RVD groaned. She had forgotten about his injuries.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Stacy replied looking into his eyes. She placed a small kiss on his lips. He slightly smiled as she pulled back.  
  
"Now that was cool." RVD grinned as Stacy returned his smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D-Von looked at his brother in complete horror as the answering machine played. Victoria's psychotic voice filled the room.  
  
"Bubba, pick up the phone, I know your there! It's her isn't it!? It's Trish Stratus! I swear, I'll gut her like a fish! She can't have what's mine, she can't have what's mine, she can't have what's mine!"  
  
She continued to rant on like this. Bubba ripped the phone out of the wall with anger.  
  
"Damn, talk about fatal attraction." D-Von joked.  
  
"Hey! What if someone important calls?" Spike cried.  
  
"It won't be for you!" Bubba grinned.  
  
"What are you gonna do? This is getting serious, she a crazy bitch!" D-Von exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah man, right now it's just phone calls, but who knows what's next?" Spike asked.  
  
"Your really comforting." Bubba replied sarcastically. They all shot a glance at each other at the sound of a sudden knock on the door.  
  
"Spike, get the door." Bubba urged.  
  
"Hell no!" Spike exclaimed wide-eyed.  
  
"Would you two stop being such babies? She's just a woman. Ok, a very unstable psychotic woman, but she's still just a woman." D-Von reasoned.  
  
"Then you get it." Spike grinned.  
  
"Hell no!" D-Von exclaimed. Bubba walked over to the door, and pulled it open. D-Von and Spike jumped up in surprise, and Bubba looked at Trish shocked.  
  
"Um, Hey Trish." Bubba uttered.  
  
"Hi, can I come in?" Trish asked looking at Bubba, then D-Von and Spike.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Bubba invited her in. She took a few steps inside. Than she and Bubba both shot a glance at D-Von and Spike.  
  
"Um, D-Von, maybe we should go." Spike offered.  
  
"Why?" D-Von asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Because they probably want some privacy." Spike answered.  
  
"But than we won't be able to hear them." D-Von replied with a stupid grin.  
  
"Let's go!" Spike ordered.  
  
"Man, your no fun." D-Von muttered as the exited the room leaving Bubba and Trish to themselves. They stood there in silence awkwardly throwing quick glances at each other, then looking at the floor. Neither of them knew what to say or how to start. Trish rubbed her hands together nervously as Bubba struggled not to look at her. She had gone over this conversation a million times in her head, and tried to figure out the outcome. The truth was she didn't know what would happen, she just didn't want to make the wrong decision. She also didn't want anyone to get hurt. She knew that Jeff wanted to be with her, but she had no idea what Bubba was thinking.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Bubba asked finally breaking the uncomfortable silence, but there was still some awkward tension.  
  
"Sure." Trish uttered.  
  
"What kind?" Bubba asked.  
  
"Water's good." Trish nodded. Bubba grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini refrigerator and handed it to her. "Thanks." She smiled.  
  
"So, what's up?" Bubba questioned.  
  
"I just think we need to talk. We've been through a lot together. A lot has happened between us, good and bad. I think we need to get everything sorted out." Trish explained.  
  
"I agree." Bubba agreed not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry I hurt you." Trish apologized softly.  
  
"I'm sorry for overreacting." Bubba apologized.  
  
"You didn't overreact. I should have been honest with you and told you that I wasn't ready for marriage." Trish insisted.  
  
"Yeah, but I should have handled it differently too." Bubba admitted. "Trish, I want us to always be honest with each other, no matter how painful the truth maybe." He added  
  
"I do too. I promise I'll always be honest with you from now on." Trish promised.  
  
"Me too." Bubba nodded.  
  
"Speaking of honesty, I'm really confused." Trish admitted  
  
"About what?" Bubba asked.  
  
"Jeff has feelings for me, and I sort of started seeing him." Trish admitted sadly.  
  
"Do you have feelings for him?" Bubba questioned.  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone." Trish sighed.  
  
"That's not an answer. Do you have feelings for him?" Bubba repeated.  
  
"I don't know, maybe." Trish admitted.  
  
"Then maybe you should be with him." Bubba replied quietly.  
  
"Do you still love me?" Trish asked.  
  
"I'll always love you." Bubba admitted.  
  
"I love you too." Trish replied emotionally moving closer to him. Bubba placed his hand on her face.  
  
"I'm gonna make this easy on all of us, go be with Jeff." Bubba uttered.  
  
"Are you saying you don't wanna be with me?" Trish asked emotionally.  
  
"No, of coarse I wanna be with you. I love you. But sometimes no matter how much you love someone you have to let them go, no matter how hard it is. If they come back, it's meant to be, and if they don't, then at least your not holding on to something that doesn't want to be held on too." Bubba explained finally becoming emotional. "If we do find our way back to each other, I don't want there to be any questions or decisions, and this is the only way to make sure of that." He continued tearing up. Trish looked into his eyes intensely, this usual tough Bubba. She was seeing a side of him most people didn't get to see.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Trish asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Yes, hopefully we'll see each other again someday." Bubba nodded sadly. He quickly wope away the lonely tear that dared to crawl down his face. He didn't want to cry. She had no idea how hard this was for him. She cupped his head in her hand and their foreheads gently touched.  
  
"I love you." Trish whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Bubba admitted. Their lips met and softly intertwined into what may have been their last kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Carmz, Casey, T-BOY DUDLEY, Kylrane, Crystal, DreamLover684, and welshy for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter! PLEASE read and review and please check out my other stories if you haven't gotten a chance too! So, what did you think? Yay, only 20 reviews to go til this story reaches 100!  
  
Preview: Hmm..what will happen next? How will Kane react to what's blossoming between Stacy and RVD? Are Stephanie and Jericho really together for good and what about Edge? Bubba and Trish have parted ways, but for how long? Will Trish find true love with Jeff or end up back with Bubba? Will Bubba date someone else? How will Trish feel? Will Victoria continue to stalk Bubba? Find out in the upcoming chapters. To that and more!!!!! 


	26. Chapter 26

Bubba, Spike, and D-Von were working out at a local gym. Spike was lifting weights, D-Von was on the treadmill, and Bubba was busy doing cardio.  
  
"So, I can't believe you and Trish are officially over." D-Von marveled.  
  
"Why not? We haven't been together for a while. Besides I didn't say it was for good I just said we were both moving on." Bubba insisted.  
  
"Moving on? Come on, how many couples do you know that get back together after REALLY moving on?" Spike asked cocking an eyebrow. He was already breaking a sweat.  
  
"I don know. If we end up together, then were meant to be together, and if we don't than maybe were better off." Bubba explained.  
  
"Aww, did Bubba just say something poetic?" Spike joked.  
  
"Shut up!" Bubba laughed. All three of them looked around as they heard a distant ringing sound. They each checked their cell phones.  
  
"It's not mine." Spike shrugged.  
  
"It's never yours." D-Von joked. Bubba laughed as he answered his phone.  
  
"Oh my god." Bubba sighed as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What's wrong?" D-Von asked.  
  
"Victoria." Bubba answered.  
  
"Again?" Spike uttered.  
  
"Man, you need to get your number changed. Maybe you should move too." D- Von suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but he'd still have to deal with her at work." Spike reminded.  
  
"Maybe she didn't get the hint when I put her through the table." Bubba joked.  
  
"Your gonna need a restraining order." D-Von laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish sat on Jeff's lap as their fingers intertwined.  
  
"I feel like I've been waiting for this forever." Jeff grinned. Trish smiled looking into his eyes.  
  
"Well, you don't have to wait anymore." Trish promised. She leaned down and softly kissed him.  
  
"Aww, how sweet." Gail Kim, WWE's newest Diva remarked mockingly as she and Molly approached. Trish looked at her in disgust.  
  
"Actually, it's quite disgusting." Molly snickered.  
  
"What the matter Molly? Bitter that things didn't work out with the Hurricane, or is it because Christopher Nowinski made you his slut?" Jeff sneered, defending Trish. Molly's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"I have never been anybody's slut!" Molly cried outraged. "Trish on the other hand has been anyone's slut. You know, that's pretty rich coming from a man who can't get any girl other than Bubba's sloppy seconds." She snickered. Trish glared at her. Who did she think she was calling a slut? Molly and Gail walked away before she could retaliate. There was an awkward silence and she could tell Molly's comment about Bubba bothered him.  
  
"She's a bitch." Trish said quietly. She stood up and took his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Molly and Gail continued to walked down the hall.  
  
"That's what we should do! One of us should go out with Bubba! That would definitely destroy Trish!" Molly suggested brightening up.  
  
"Wouldn't it be smarter to go after Jeff, since he's who she's with?" Gail reminded.  
  
"Yeah, but they just started dating. She's been in love with Bubba for years." Molly explained. "We'll show her." She smiled deviously.  
  
"Ok, so how should I seduce him?" Gail questioned.  
  
"Who says you're the one he'd go for?" Molly questioned. "Maybe for once, he wants a nice, innocent girl." She added.  
  
"Are you saying I'm not a nice, innocent girl?" Gail replied cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, let's just make a plan." Molly answered, quickly dodging the question.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie and Jericho snuck down the hall of Raw, hoping they would not run into Bischoff. Vince rounded the corner and nearly walked right into them.  
  
"Stephanie! What the hell are you doing here?" Vince questioned a bit startled.  
  
"Dad...I...Uh..." Stephanie began stumbling over her words.  
  
"Never mind that. You wouldn't believe your mother! First she cheats on me, then she rehires Stone Cold Steve Austin when she knows I hate the bastard! If that's not bad enough, she's stopped fooling around with all the young guys...." Vince continued to rant.  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Stephanie asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"No, because now she's cheating on me exclusively with Eric Bischoff!" Vince yelled.  
  
"Dad, it's sort of your fault." Stephanie admitted.  
  
"My fault!" Vince yelled.  
  
"You cheated on Mom for years, and your still cheating on her with Sable. How do you think seeing you with all those young, beautiful women made her feel? I wouldn't blame her for giving you a taste of your own medicine after the thing you've done to her. I'll admit, Mom has shocked me with her actions lately, but I don't think she would mess around with Eric Bischoff." Stephanie admitted.  
  
"Besides aren't you the reason Eric Bischoff had the chance to get near her? Not only did you hire him as GM of raw, but you also sent him to your house." Jericho reminded.  
  
"You stay out of this!" Vince snapped. "Your mother is an embarrassment to our family and she's the worse thing that ever happened to me. The second worst would have to be you and Shane!" He growled. Stephanie slapped him furiously. He angrily grabbed her by the arm. "Who the heel do you think you are?! I'm Vince McMahon damn it! Get out! This is the Raw arena! I'll deal with you at Smackdown." He yelled. Stephanie and Jericho turned around and began walking down the hall. Stephanie was still shaken and visibly angry. Jericho looked at her with concern.  
  
"We don't need to go that way, come one I know a short cut to Bischoff's office." Jericho suggested suddenly taking her hand as he led the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Dudleys entered the Raw arena talking and laughing. Gail Kim marched up to them with a smile. She wore a white leather outfit and glasses. She removed the glasses and approached Bubba.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gail Kim, I don't think we've really met." Gail began extending her hand as she introduced herself. Bubba shook it and so did the other Dudleys.  
  
"I'm Bubba, that's D-Von and this is Spike." Bubba replied.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you. I was wondering if maybe you wanna go out sometime, so I can show you what your definitely not missing with Trish." Gail offered.  
  
"Um, I don't know. Will there be tables?" Bubba joked.  
  
"If you want." Gail smiled seductively. Just as Bubba was about to answer, a crazed Victoria tackled Gail to the floor. Victoria stood up, wide-eyed. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. She twitched and clawed at her own arm.  
  
"Bubba..." Victoria cried as she clenched his shirt. Gail got to her feet and tackled Victoria, a catfight ensued.  
  
"Damn, your lucky. Girls are already fighting over you." Spike marveled scratching his head trying to figure out why girls were fighting over Bubba.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy walked down the hall as she bit her lower lip with a smile. She and RVD had rescheduled their date for tonight. As she continued to walked she wondered what she would wear, it would definitely be something to compliment her legs. Stacy looked around suspiciously, she could have sworn she had heard footsteps. She turned around and examined the area, she was the only one in the hall. She continued to walked with an odd expression, there was no one there. Stacy let out a heart-stopping scream when she was suddenly ripped into the air by her hair, and thrown against the wall with great force. She groaned and held the back of her head, wincing in pain. She opened her eyes and seen a blur of red fury.  
  
"Kane, please." Stacy began to plead. Kane moved in on her aggressively pressing her up against the wall. She gasped with fear.  
  
"What wrong Stacy? Not so in love with me now are you!? Now that you see the monster that I really am!" Kane yelled in her face.  
  
"You-r-r not a monster." Stacy stammered. He gripped her throat and she became even more frightened. She began to cry with fear.  
  
"You think you fool me?! No one could ever love me! Especially not you!" Kane growled.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you. It's all in your head. People would want to be close to you if you just gave them a chance." Stacy cried as her continued to pound faster.  
  
"That's the same crap my doctors tried to tell me, and the same thing JR said to me right before I set his ass on fire!" Kane snapped angrily hulking over her. "Do you have any idea what I could do to you?!" Kane laughed with a sick smile.  
  
"Kane, please..." Stacy whimpered. He tightened his grip on her throat and she began to choke.  
  
"But your worse that any of them, because you tried to make me believe you loved me. You lied to me!" Kane growled still gripping her throat tightly.  
  
"I...wasn't...lying.." Stacy managed to choke as it became harder and harder to breathe. She pressed her lips against his in a desperate attempt to calm him down. She felt his grip around her neck slowly untighten. She pulled back, and by this time her face was stained with tears. Kane glared down at her and she wasn't sure what to expect. She thought for sure he was going to destroy her. She closed her eyes tightly as if it would make the lessen the pain. Stacy's eyes shot open, as Kane went crashing to the floor as RVD ambushed him.  
  
"Get the hell off of her!" RVD yelled as he hit him. The two continued to fight back and forth. Stacy collapsed to the floor gasping for air and holding her neck in pain. Kane seemed like he was in control when suddenly RVD smashed Kane's head into a soda machine. Kane stumbled down the hall.  
  
"This isn't over!" Kane promised with a growl. RVD returned his attention back to Stacy. He knelt down and gently touched her neck.  
  
"Are you ok?" RVD whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Deep down, I think he's a good person." Stacy winced. "He just has problems." She stammered.  
  
"He's a monster. I used to think differently too, but now I know." RVD admitted continuing to examine her neck. He ran his hand along her face and gently pulled her into a hug. "So, I guess our date is cancelled?" He asked with an obvious grin. Stacy laughed, than winced in pain. "I'm sorry." He apologized.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Stacy questioned.  
  
"Sorry for letting him get a chance to hurt you." RVD admitted.  
  
"There's no way you could have known." Stacy reassured.  
  
"I'll never let anyone hurt you again." RVD promised staring into her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: welshy, XxsarahxX, Pammy, Dani64, aus-chez63, Sweet-Stephie, Trishrocks, and SarahCWWE for the reviews! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'd appreciate it if you would all check out my other stories and updates if you haven't and to those of you that already have, THANKS!!!!!!  
  
Preview: Can RVD keep his promise? What Will Steph and Jericho do? Why are they at Raw? Why are so many girls hitting on Bubba? How will Trish feel about this? Is it really over? Are she and Jeff in love? What will happened next? All that and more!!!! KEEP READING!! 


End file.
